Une fangirl, un Potter et une pierre chelou
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Léger crossover Sherlock/Harry Potter. Quand la fille de John Watson, dressée par des Holmes, débarque à Poudlard avec ses habitues moldues et de fangirl, ça déménage ! Avec sa culture pop, sa curiosité malsaine, ses déductions pas trop mal et sa méfiance constante, le trio d'or aurait-il trouvé une alliée ?
1. Prologue

**Une fangirl, un Potter et une pierre chelou.**

 **Le prologue.**

 **Mes petites infos :**

 **1\. J'ai choisi Sevy parce que Hagrid et Macgo sont déjà occupés par Harry et Hermione.**

 **2\. Elizabeth sera influencé par son Sherly, couvé par son Papounet et pistonnée par Mycroft !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Si Harry Potter m'appartenait Sirius, Remus et Severus seraient en vie. Si Sherlock était à moi le Johnlock serait un canon !**

* * *

B'soir mesdames, b'soir m'sieurs, j'me présente.

Elizabeth Waston, fille d'Emma Duncan et de John Watson. Ma mère est décédée il y a un an et demi dans un accident de voiture. Je vis avec mon père et son dingue de coloc, Sherlock Holmes.

Lui et mon père résolvent des enquêtes avec Scotland Yard et en particulier avec l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade. Le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft, est le gouvernement britannique. En gros, il surgit de nulle part et informe mon père et Sherly de laisser tomber certaines affaires.

Nous sommes en août et je devrais aller chercher mes fournitures scolaires pour ma rentrée dès que mon père rentrera de ses emplettes avec Sherlock.

Quand je dis « emplettes » je veux dire « aller chercher des produits chimiques frôlant la légalité » et quand je dis « avec Sherlock » je veux dire « un boulet râlant pendant chaque minute des emplettes ».

On frappe à la porte. Madame Hudson, notre gouvernante, est partie voir des amies à l'autre bout de Londres. Mon père n'aime pas me laisser seule, je n'aurais onze ans qu'en novembre, mais parfois il n'a pas le choix.

Je vais ouvrir et tombe nez à torse à un homme faisant deux fois ma taille, au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras. Je soupire, ce n'est toujours pas mon père.

\- Sherlock Holmes devrait revenir d'ici peu, aller boire un coup au café d'à côté, je dis en refermant la porte.

L'homme met son pied pour bloquer la porte et me regarde avec dégoût.

\- Miss… Watson ? demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Elle-même, je confirme.

\- Où est votre père ?

Je lève un sourcil. C'est bien la première fois qu'on se renseigne pour me voir moi ou mon père.

\- Avec Sherlock Holmes. Ils reviendront d'une minute à l'autre. Vous voulez monter à l'étage ?

Je sais, je sais. On ne peut normalement pas inviter des inconnus à monter à l'étage. Mais je n'aime pas obéir aux règles.

Il me jauge comme si il savait que je ne devrais pas le laisser entrer mais accepte mon invitation. Une fois installé dans le fauteuil des clients, une tasse de thé à la main, il m'a l'air extrêmement bizarre.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Il attend quelques secondes avant de répondre à ma question, se demandant sûrement si je suis digne de savoir son nom.

\- Severus Rogue, prononce-t-il distinctement.

 _\- Severus_? je répète. Original…

Il a un claquement de langue agacé. J'ai l'impression d'être en face du frère de Sherlock.

Mon père arrive deux secondes plus tard, grâce au ciel. Il vient, des sacs à la main pendant que Sherlock grommelle derrière lui.

\- Sherlock, Papa, je vous présente Severus, j'introduis avec un coup d'œil insistant.

« Faites-Rien-De-Bizarre »

\- Professeur Rogue, rectifie Nez-Crochu dans mon dos.

Mon père me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et Sherlock va dans sa chambre en marmonnant un « bonjour » distrait.

\- Elizabeth a-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal à l'école ? s'intéresse mon père.

\- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur, invite notre invité.

Il l'invite quand même à s'assoir chez lui, tranquillou.

Toujours aussi troublé, Papa s'assoit sur son fauteuil, toujours avec sa veste. D'un regard, Severaugnus me désigne la chaise.

\- Aviez-vous remarqué des choses bizarres chez votre fille ? demande-t-il d'une voix monotone, comme si il récitait un texte.

\- Pas qu'une, sourit mon père en coin.

Sniquellus a un sourire crispé. Poli mais crispé.

\- La mère de votre fille était-elle…spéciale également ? continue-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Des choses…anormales, grimace Rogue.

\- Oui, je réponds, devançant mon père. Quand elle était fâchée, je ne savais plus crier. Le son de ma voix baissait.

\- Et vous, Miss ? dit le professeur avec un soupçon d'intérêt.

\- Quand des enfants m'ennuient, j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de moi…

Snefresus Rogue me regarde froidement.

\- Vous êtes une sorcière, Miss.

\- Pardon ? s'exclame Sherlock qu'on n'avait pas entendu entrer.

Il sort un bout de bois de sa poche qu'il agite devant nous. La chaise sur laquelle je suis assise s'élève dans les airs.

BOUM !

Mon père s'est évanouit.

* * *

 **Court, je sais ! Mais c'est un prologue...**


	2. Chapitre 1 (le voyage)

**Chapitre 1 ou le voyage.**

 **Je poste déjà le chapitre un puisque le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et que je me suis fais harcelée en privée (cc Agathe) pour poster ! mais ensuite je repartirais sur un rythme disons... hebdomadaire ! Pour l'instant, je suis en examen donc ça va être assez variable mais bon...**

 **Je voulais aussi en profiter pour mettre plusieurs choses au point : j'ai dû déplacé l'époque du trio d'or aux années 2010 pour être raccord avec l'univers de Sherlock et les répliques d'Elizabeth. Ensuite, Elizabeth peut vous semblez fort mature mais elle s'occupe quand même de Sherly et son père !**

 **Je vais aussi mettre au point les "Reviews des personnages" en fin de chapitre ;)**

 **Je tiens à remercier Renaud Séchan qui m'inspire dans mes écrits depuis quelques mois déjà x)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ilfa :**

 **Alors Elizabeth va "résoudre" des petites enquêtes dans le monde magique avec l'aide de Sherlock. Et tu verras que l'influence de ses oncles se fait ressentir x). On le verra pendant les vacances de Noël et d'été ! Sinon, merci beaucoup ! J'ai longuement hésité parce que ça me semblait mégalo... Elizabeth devient "Martine à..." !**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **merci !**

 **ReimaChan :**

 **Perso, je n'aime pas non plus... Mais ça me flatte que tu aies testé ! Elizabeth est un peu la fille qui va mettre la merde ! Elle n'est pas une Mary-Sue (j'espère du moins).**

 **Melyna :**

 **Merci !**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Merci :)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Si j'étais Moffat ou JK Rowling je ne serais pas ici...**

* * *

Après qu'on ait réanimé mon père, que Rogue m'ait donné la lettre, que Sherlock ait bugué pendant trois quart d'heure et que Mycroft débarque, on a ingéré la nouvelle. Ce con de Mycroft était apparemment au courant de cette magie mais ignorait que j'étais une sorcière. Heureusement que j'ai quand même réussi à le surprendre.

Mon père et moi avons été, comme prévu, cherché mes fournitures. Sans Sherlock, déjà qu'il lit et relit des bouquins de physique pour essayer de comprendre comment c'est possible. Étant donné qu'il déteste ça, mon père et moi avons conclu qu'il était fort chamboulé. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, mon père n'avait pas envie qu'il fasse un infarctus, on est partis en catimini. On a aussi évité de le dire à Miss Hudson, question de sécurité.

J'ai hérité d'un hibou strié que j'ai appelé « Frodon » (bien que j'aie hésité avec "Kurt") et d'une baguette de pins aux crins de Sombral. Le vendeur de baguette à la chevelure d'Einstein a dit que malgré mon ascendance de sang mêlé, il ne connaissait pas ma mère. Il m'a par contre dit que ma baguette en disait beaucoup sur moi, je l'ai regardé comme on regarde un grand père gâteux.

J'ai acheté, en plus des livres obligatoires, quelques livres en plus. Notamment sur les potions (pour Sherlock qui s'est passionné pour mes ingrédients), sur les grandes familles sorcières, et sur l'histoire du monde magique.

Sous l'œil épaté de mon père et celui septique de Sherlock, j'ai fait quelques sorts simples qui se sont avérés être très amusant. J'ai réussi à changer les cheveux de mon père en bleu (et là ça a plut à Sherlock).

Là, nous sommes à King's Cross avec mon père. Après des adieux froids avec Mycroft (« Méfies toi du directeur, il a souvent posé problème »), distants avec Sherlock (« Mrf. La magie n'existe pas »), sympathiques avec Lestrade (« amuses toi bien dans ton pensionnat ») et chaleureux avec Miss Hudson (« Tu vas tellement me manquer ma chérie ! »). Mon père et moi avons été informés par Rogue que la voie 9 ¾ était placée bizarrement.

C'est le cas de le dire, j'ai dû suppliée Papa de foncer dans ce foutu mur. Je finis par y aller seule.

\- BANZAI !

J'arrive dans la voie appropriée en poussant mon cri et ai presque failli percuter un blondinet dans une robe bizarre.

\- Hé ! s'exclame-t-il en reculant d'un pas comme si j'avais la peste. Fais attention née-moldue !

Je fais comme si je ne voyais pas mon père arrivé derrière et regarde le blond avec dédain. Avec ses cheveux platinés dignes de la colo d'une mère célibataire de 40 ans aux fins de mois difficiles, il me fait pitié. En plus il m'a l'air un peu raciste sur les bords. "Née-moldue". Pauvre idiot. Je lui souris mielleusement, comme Mycroft m'a appris à le faire.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser mais tes lacets sont défaits et tu as encore le rouge à lèvre de ta mère sur la joue.

Merci Sherly pour m'avoir appris à faire déductions !

Je plante Miss Platine là et rejoins mon Papa un peu perdu.

\- Bon, commence-t-il.

\- Bon, je répète.

On se regarde et, un peu maladroitement, on s'enlace. Je souris quand je le sens qu'il me serre contre lui avec force et réponds à son étreinte. Vu comment c'est compliqué pour lui de me surveiller, peut-être qu'un pensionnat n'est pas si mal...

\- Tu vas me manquer, souffle-t-il.

\- Ne tue pas Sherlock dans mon absence, je prie.

Il sourit en coin et m'embrasse une dernière fois le front.

\- Une lettre toutes les semaines. Je ne t'ai pas acheté Frodon pour rien.

\- Promis.

Je tire mon immense valise remplie d'objet « moldu » dont je ne pouvais me séparer. Tel que mon GSM, une batterie à dynamo, des livres, des films, mon pc, et un kit de chimie que Sherlock m'a offert avant de partir.

J'ai aussi ma cage avec Frodon qui hulule à tout va et un sac où j'ai mis les choses dont j'aurais besoin dans l'immédiat : mon canif, ma baguette, du chocolat, un thermo avec du thé, des scones, l'histoire de la magie et Oliver Twist.

Je m'installe dans le même wagon du côté des professeurs et dans le compartiment le plus près que ceux-ci. Les autres élèves n'iront jamais près des professeurs, c'est une simple question de logique.

Je m'installe confortablement, sors mon bouquin et le chocolat et caresse le bec de Frodon en lisant.

Peu avant le départ, une fille avec des cheveux pires que les miens, des dents immenses et un air un peu fou entre.

\- Bonjour, articule-t-elle clairement. Je peux m'installer ici ?

\- Bien sûr, je dis en l'observant par derrière mon bouquin. Installe-toi.

Elle me sourit et se laisse tomber sur la banquette avant de sortir « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

\- Née moldue ? j'interroge.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? soupire-t-elle.

\- Les nés sorciers ont reçus les infos sur Poudlard de la part de leurs parents. Si tu étais orpheline tu n'aurais pas des livres neufs et le parfait kit de l'élève modèle en parfait état.

Par George, je me transforme en Sherlock. Je viens visiblement de trouver ma Miss Hudson, reste plus qu'un John et un Lestrade.

\- Et toi ? interroge-t-elle.

\- Sang mêlé, parait-il.

\- Tu n'es pas sûre ?

\- Non.

Mon nom est sec et définitif, je veux éviter les questions embarrassantes. De façon surprenante, elle ne pose pas d'autres questions. Je la voyais déjà m'assommer de question inutiles. Un garçon rondelet entre et nous regarde timidement :

\- Je peux rester ici ?

\- Bien sûr !

C'était mon compartiment à la base.

\- Neville Londubat, se présente-t-il.

\- Prouve-le, je réponds du tac au tac.

Les deux autres me regardent sans comprendre.

\- Long du bas ? C'est ça ? Et bien je veux voir.

Ils deviennent tout à coup rouge pivoine. Neville carrément cramoisi. Voilà donc ma Molly.

\- Je-Je…

\- Je plaisante. Calm down. Je suis Elizabeth Watson, je dis en lui serrant la main.

\- Hermione Granger, sourit la première intrusion.

Nous reprenons notre lecture. Granger va se changer après vingt minutes, enfilant sa robe de sorcière. Après environs une heure de voyage, gros zizi panique.

\- Oh… Merlin…

\- Mon nom est Elizabeth, je blague machinalement.

\- Que se passe-t-il Neville ?

Même pas drôle ma nouvelle copine.

\- J'ai perdu mon crapaud…

Peut-être que c'est un beau prince...

\- On va t'aider à le chercher ! sourit Hermione aussitôt.

Elle a cru que j'étais mère Theresa ?

\- Séparons-nous, décide-t-elle.

\- Excellente idée, je la devance. Je vais à gauche.

Aurais-je choisi le côté des professeurs délibérément ? C'est bien possible. Je m'avance vers le compartiment tant désiré, plantant Granger et Londubat qui sont encore en train de s'arranger.

Une fois que c'est deux ci sont reparti, je retourne m'asseoir dans mon compartiment et me remets à ma lecture. Quand ils reviennent, j'ai enfilé ma robe de sorcière et suis parée à l'arrivée.

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? je m'enquis avec un soupçon d'intérêt.

\- Non…, soupire Neville.

Je lui tends un morceau de chocolat pour le consoler et j'en tends un à Granger. Ils me sourient et je grogne.

Sherlock est en moi.

Hermione nous raconte sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, et un Weasley. Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Je connais l'histoire de ce Harry Potter, j'aurais bien aimé le rencontrer.

Quand je dis connaître l'histoire, je veux dire que c'est cool de la connaître;

Quand nous sommes arrivés, je sens une boule d'angoisse grandir dans ma gorge. Je cache bien vite mon anxiété et serre fort le collier de ma mère. Après trois grandes inspirations, je sors l'air impassible.

Ma surprise est indescriptible quand je vois que les premières années suivent un espèce de demi-géant. Nous nous dirigeons vers un fleuve avec des petites barques et nous pouvons apercevoir un château immense.

Un superbe château.

Je m'installe dans une barque que je partage avec Londubat, un mec aux lunettes et un rouquin.

\- Elizabeth Watson, je me présente.

\- Ron Weasley, dit le rouquin.

\- Enchantée.

\- Harry Potter, dit le binoclard.

Lunettes vieilles, robes neuves et chaussures abîmées. Je ne sais rien déduire, trop d'infos contradictoires. Je lève la tête vers une intrigante cicatrice en forme d'éclair (Zorro aurait-il frappé ?) puis croise de magnifiques yeux verts.

\- Ravie, Harry.

C'est donc lui….

* * *

 **Reviews des personnages :**

 **EW : Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'être une gamine capricieuse ?**

 **JW : Parce que c'est ce que tu es.**

 **HP : Pourquoi on me voit à peine ?**

 **SR : Parce qu'on ne vous voit que trop, Potter.**

 **Anissa : Héla, Sevy, seul les personnages présents dans le chapitres peuvent venir !**

 **SR : Mrnfzk.**

 **SH : PLAGIAT.**

 **HG : Tu ne m'aimes pas, Elizabeth ?**

 **EW : Quoi ? Mais si !**

 **HG : On ne dirait pas...**

 **EW : Ces reviews sont une très mauvaise idée.**

 **Anissa : Mauvaise idée toi-même.**

 **Voldy : Quand est-ce qu'on me voit ?**

 **Anissa : Seuls les personnages présents peuvent venir ici !**

 **Dumby : Calmes toi Tom.**

 **Anissa : MAAAAAIS !**

 **DM : Si vous voulez profiter plus de ma présence Malfoyenne, faites en part dans les commentaires. Si vous ne le voulez pas, fermez la !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : le chapeau chelou.**

 **Saluuut ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous vont être surpris par la maison dans laquelle va être répartie Elizabeth mais c'est vraiment celle qui lui va le mieux ! Scénaristiquement, c'est aussi plus facile x)**

 **Sinon, j'ai un conseil : prenez une glace, un bouquin et allez bronzer un peu !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **AgatheSnape :**

 **Héhé, bah c'est grâce à toi x)Elle va pas respecter grand chose, crois-moi..**

 **ReimaChan :**

 **Elle est fort saracastique.. Un peu déçue, oui et non. Elle s'attendait vraiment à autre chose mais elle est heureuse qu'Harry ne soit pas un sale gosse arrogant !**

 **Mane-jei :**

 **John en a tellement vu... Sinon, Elizabeth aime bien Mycroft. Mais il l'éxaspère parfois ...!**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **J'avais pleins de nom en tête !**

 **Ilfa :**

 **Tu m'épates aussi ! Je suis hyper heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je te souhaite bien du courage pour ton BAC de français, je suis certaine que tu vas gérer !**

 **Padmarosa :**

 **NE MEURS PAS. Sinon, ça me fait plaisir que tu me lises :3**

 **JaneMoriarty :**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir tuée une de mes lectrices ! HAHA, tes reviews me font toujours sourire x). Michel, je tiens à te remercier merci d'apprécier ! Cordialement, Franck.**

 **Quelqu'un :**

 **Je voulais changer un peu... Mais si ça te plaît c'est le plus important !**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Même si ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré ça va devenir un perso important !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Si seulement HP et Sherlock m'appartenaient... M'enfin : rendons à César ce qui est à César ; merci à Moffat et JK Rowling !**

* * *

Nous pénétrons dans le hall d'un château fabuleux et je manque de me briser la nuque à force de regarder partout. Miss Platine refait son apparition. Il fusille du regard à peu près tout le monde sauf les deux gorilles à sa droite et à sa gauche (chita et tarzan). Une vieille dame au chignon plus serré que le café de Sherlock le matin nous fait un speech.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris :

Sepentard = badass qui sont intelligents et sournois, apparemment « méchant ».

Gryffondor = musclé au sang chaud mais pas méchant.

Poufsoufle = bah… Des gens niais.

Serdaigle = les intellos silencieux.

\- Des questions ? demande-t-elle sur un ton qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir.

Je lève tout de même la main.

\- Oui… Miss ?

\- Watson, madame. Est-ce qu'il y a du wifi ?

Les élèves à ascendances molues me regardent, choqués, l'air de dire « tu sais pas la fermer foutue geek ! ». Non. Je dois consulter le blog de mon père pour vérifier que lui et son coloc sont encore en vie.

Et je dois regarder mon épisode quotidien pour rester encore en vie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Laissez tomber, je soupire en m'enfournant les mains dans les poches.

\- Autres questions ?

Je relève la main.

\- Oui, Miss ? soupire-t-elle.

Je crois qu'elle me déteste déjà. Les profs détestent les élèves trop insistant, je l'ai souvent remarqué.

\- Ce château est super vieux, vous pouvez nous garantir qu'il est sans danger ?

Elle me coule un regard dédaigneux en guise de réponse.

Je suis le groupe sans un mot mais écoute d'un oreille Ronald Weasley faire son propre résumé des maisons de Poudlard :

Tu vois Harry, tous ceux qui ont été à Serpentard ont finis alliés de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Qui ça ?

Harry et Ron se tournent vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Qui est « Tu-Sais-Qui » ?

\- Son nom porte malheur, souffle Ron.

Je le regarde, un peu sceptique.

\- Les noms ne portent pas malheurs. Qui ça ?

\- Si. Ils le font, répond-il avec aplomb.

Je vois des rouquins à une table rouge et or (Gryffondor). Je devine que ça doit être de sa famille.

\- Tes frères sont à Gryffondor et tu as peur d'un simple nom ?

Psychologie de base.

Apparemment il est trop basique pour tomber dedans. Il me regarde, de plus en plus effrayé.

\- On dit que son nom donne une malédiction.

\- Épelle le moi ! alors j'ordonne, à bout de patience.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers Potter.

\- Tu sais toi ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Dis-moi.

\- V-Voldemort, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Je prends note. Je vais envoyer un mot à Sherlock pour qu'il se renseigne sur le sujet. Je prends aussi note que ce Potter est trop influençable. Je vais devoir changer ça.

\- Et tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, je dis avec froideur.

Il me regarde avec colère.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les Gryffondors sont censés être tolérant. Tu mets les Serpentards dans le même panier comme si ils étaient tous comme ça. Si tu as prévu d'aller dans cette maison, revoie ton jugement, j'explique d'une voix calme mais distante.

\- Mais ils le sont ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas et m'éloigne de lui avec dédain.

Tout à coup, le putain de chapeau qu'on devra poser sur notre tête se met à chanter et tout le monde le regarde comme si c'était NORMAL.

NORMAL.

UN CHAPEAU QUI CHANTE.

NAMEHO.

Les sorciers ont des gros problèmes. Perso, je ne laisserai pas un truc capable de voir nos pensées et notre avenir parler à voix haute. Question de sécurité et d'intimité.

Un à un, les élèves sont distribués à des tables où les plus vieux en feront leur dîner. Le rouquin que j'ai percuté finit à Serpentard. Granger et Londubat à Gryffondor.

\- Harry Potter !

Tout le monde se tait. La réplique de Gandalf devient soudainement très attentive. Le choixpeau prend un temps de dingue.

\- Eh ! Y'a un horaire ! je crie, un peu fort.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je leur souris, gênée. À la table des professeurs, je reconnais Rogue à qui je fais signe de la main. Un peu ragaillardie, je continue de faire signe.

Il ne daigne même pas de me sourire. Par contre, Gandalf sourit avec amusement en regardant Snivartus.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Bah tiens, je grogne.

Je vais avant Weasley à qui je souris de toutes mes dents. Une fois installée sur le tabouret, on m'enfonce le choixpeau sur la tête.

 _Tiens, tiens, tiens…. Une Serpentard…_

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux m'occuper de Granger, elle aura besoin d'aide. Et Weasley a besoin d'un cours sur la tolérance. Et ce pauvre Londubat est tellement peureux. Puis Potter est un peu influençable.

 _Serpentard est pourtant la maison faite pour toi… Ou bien Serdaigle._

Sérieusement, au lieu de passer un an à faire une chanson, essayez de repartir les élèves plus rapidement. Pourquoi vous n'établissez pas un graphique où vous en tiriez des moyennes qui vous aideraient dans le futur ?

 _Pourquoi Gryffondor ?_

Bah tiens. Ça vous intéresse maintenant ? Les Gryffondors ont l'air d'être imbus d'eux-mêmes, ils ont besoin d'un coup de pouce. En plus, les seules personnes qui m'ont l'air sympathique s'y dirigent…

 _Poufsoufle alors…Tu veux prendre soin de pas mal de gens. Tu as l'air fidèle et très loyal…_

Hors de question !

Tiens. J'ai crié. Tout le monde me regarde.

En fait vous faites au hasard ? Sérieusement, moi ? Poufsoufle ? Je sais que c'est méchant mais mon père ne pourra pas me croire si je dis que Poufsoufle est une maison classe avec un blaireau comme animal… Et Sherlock… ! Je veux aller à Gryffondor.

 _Tu es sûre ?_

Je montrerai à Gandalf que je vaux tout aussi le coup que ce Potter…

 _Bien…. Mais je continue à penser que Ser-…_

Gry-Ffon-Dor.

 _Bien._

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Sous les applaudissements, je rejoins la table des lions avec un immense sourire. Je vais m'assoir près d'autres Weasley, étant l'une des dernières places de libres. Des jumeaux. Je souris à Neville et Hermione en passant.

\- Elizabeth Watson, je me présente.

\- Fred, dit l'un.

\- George, dit l'autre.

Je vois… Je sens que je vais les confondre.

Le vieux papa Noël nous invite à chanter l'hymne de Poudlard sur un rythme différent. Les mâchoires crispées des professeurs ne me rassurent pas. Mais je chante de bon cœur sur le rythme de « Libérée délivrée ».

 _« Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, On veut avoir la tête bien pleine Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne Qui mijote dans nos crânes Oblige-nous à étudier Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. »_

Évidemment, comme je ne connais pas les paroles, je suis un peu retard et légèrement faux. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important !

Dumbledore termine son discours par des paroles philosophiques…

\- - Il est fou non ? demande Harry à l'aîné des Weasley.

Je pense aux Holmes et devance le « Percy ».

Les grands génies le sont tous.

Le préfet approuve ma réponse.

\- Dis-moi, George, quelle matière donne le professeur Rogue ? je demande en désignant ce dernier.

\- Potion. Il déteste les Gryffondors, et moi c'est Fred.

Je fronce les sourcils, pourtant certaine d'avoir interrogé George.

\- Ah bon ? Intéressant…

Je mange en écoutant les discussions des élèves, y mettant parfois mon grain de sel. Mais la plupart du temps, je me réjouis du fait que personne ne me regarde avec pitié. Je sens que je vais éviter de raconter mon « petit secret » aux gens. Je vais attendre un moment, peut-être une vie.

Deux personnes retiennent mon attention : Gandalf et Potter.

Je souris en coin lorsque je fais la connaissance des fantômes. Je vais les interroger, ils doivent savoir beaucoup de chose.

Une fois dans mon dortoir (qui possède un mot de passe), je sors une plume et mon parchemin et écrit ma première lettre.

 _« Papa, Sherlock, Mycroft et autres personnes susceptibles de lire ceci,_

 _Poudlard est impressionnant ! C'est un château médiéval de la seconde moitié du Moyen-Âge mais il est beaucoup plus vieux que ça. J'en ai conclus que les sorciers avaient beaucoup de choses à cacher. Au niveau historique, c'est assez spécial : ils écrivent sur du parchemin et communique avec des putains d'oiseaux. Les maisons de Poudlard portent le nom des fondateurs._

 _J'ai appris pas mal de choses. Par exemple, qu'il y a quelques années, un espèce de mage noir a fait son apparition avec des alliés (dont la plupart venaient de Serpentard). Il a rapidement grimpé au pouvoir mais s'est fait battre. Par Harry Potter, un gars dans mon année. Le mec avait un an et il a tué le plus grand mage noir de l'époque._

 _Le nom de ce sorcier était Voldemort. Pas mal de questions se posent :_

 _Pourquoi Harry Potter ?_

 _Comment a-t-il fait alors qu'il avait un an ?_

 _Est-il mort ? Je veux dire, un bébé a-t-il pu le tué ?_

 _Après, les parents de Harry sont morts sur le coup. Est-ce son père ou sa mère a lancé un sort qui a fonctionné à retardement ? A voir…_

 _Ça c'était surtout pour Sherlock et Mycroft. Enfin, spécialement Sherlock._

 _Mycroft : Dumbledore a en effet l'air d'être un peu spécial. Il a l'air particulièrement intéressé par Harry Potter._

 _Pour Papa :_

 _J'ai rencontré une née moldue fort sympathique et un sang pur bien gentil. Je suis resté avec eux la majeure partie du temps mais ai aussi rencontré d'autres personnes : quatre Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Hannah Abbot, …._

 _Les professeurs ont l'air sympathique pour la plupart mais rien de semblable à Robin Williams dans le Cercle des poètes disparus._

 _Par contre, il n'y a ni wifi ni prise électrique. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire…_

 _J'espère que Frodon vous fera parvenir cette lettre rapidement…_

 _Votre fille (enfin, celle de John en tout cas),_

 _Elizabeth W._

 _PS :_

 _Sherlock ne tyrannise pas trop Mycroft. Mycroft ne faites pas une guerre avec la France. Papa, passe mon bonjour à Lestrade, Molly et Miss Hudson !_

 _Je vous aime._

 _Sherlock cesse donc de lever les yeux au ciel. »_

Je me tourne vers mes nouvelles colocataires qui papotent gaiement. Elles n'ont pas l'air méchantes, juste innocentes et trop fière d'être ici. Sont-elles fières d'être sorcière ou d'être réparties dans la maison des courageux ? Pire encore, sont-elles simplement fières d'avoir pu apercevoir Harry Potter ? J'ai un peu peur d'être tombée dans la maison des débiles. Peut-être aurais-je dû allé à Gryffondor…

Je me demande qu'elles seraient leur réaction si je leur avouais que le choixpeau a failli me mettre chez les Serpentard.

Je soupire discrètement mais me tourne vers elles avec un léger sourire.

\- Alors ? Comment pensez-vous que vos parents vont réagir ?

* * *

 **EW : Débile venant de ma part sachant que ma mère est morte.**

 **Anissa : Sinon a qui as-tu posée ta question ?**

 **FW : Moi.**

 **SH : Tu perds ton talent en déduction, Elizabeth.**

 **HP : TU FAIS SIGNE A ROGUE ? MAIS POURQUOI ?**

 **SR : Pourquoi pas ?**

 **EW : Il est marrant. Puis, faut être doué pour assumer ses cheveux longs.**

 **Sirius Black : Moi j'ai encore plus de talent.**

 **HP : Z'êtes qui vous ?**

 **Anissa : Mmh. On s'éloigne, là.**

 **HG : Si vous voulez entendre de ma bouche pleins de superbes anecdotes sur Poudlard, dites-le en commentaire !**

 **RW : Dites non, s'il-vous-plaît.**


	4. Chapitre 3 (les cours)

**Chapitre 3 ou les cours en général.**

 **So. Je suis en pleine session d'examen et même si mes maths me sortent par les sinus (#jeuxdemot), je poste et continue d'écrire ! J'ai commencé le chapitre 7, à peine 500 mots pour le moment mais c'est déjà pas mal ! Hein ?**

 **Je voulais juste vous prévenir que j'ai déplacé l'époque de HP (Harry rentre à Poudlard en 1991) à aujourd'hui ! C'est plus facile pour les références ;)**

 **Merci à vous qui lisez et appréciez ma fic !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Ilfasidrel 57 :**

 **Moohn ! Elle s'est identifiée ;). Je voulais dire Serpentard mais je me suis trompée et j'ai pas la force de changer pour le moment !**

 **Melyna :**

 **Merci !**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **La suite la voilà ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ;)**

 **ReimaChan :**

 **Mmh, tu verras qu'aux fils des années elle a vraiment un esprit de Serpentard mais est beaucoup trop impulsive pour y être (on le voit mieux au prochain chapitre !). Contente que tu aimes !**

 **JaneMoriarty :**

 **Oh Seigneur, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta review me fait plaisir ! C'est juste adorable de ta part d'en parler autour de toi, et si ça plaît c'est encore mieux ! Je ne suis pas la meilleure auteur, je pourrais t'en citer une dizaine qui me dépasse et de loin mais ton compliment me va droit au coeur ! Je maîtrise l'univers de Sherlock relativement bien pour avoir deux fics dessus, celui d'Harry je le """"découvre""""" avec Elizabeth pour le moment mais si tu aimes, c'est le plus important !**

 **Gretchen :**

 **Sherlock n'est pas connu dans le monde des sorciers, Myccroft l'est dans les hautes sphères du ministère de la magie. El' aime GOT, Doctor Who et Dr House ! Pour l'avenir amoureux de El j'ai pleins d'idée mais rien de concret, elle aura certainement une petite amourette de rien du tout en quatrième année mais c'est la seule chose dont j'ai une certitude ! Enfin, ça et son crush que vous verrez dés le chapitre prochain !**

 **Guest :**

 **La voilà ! Contente que ça te plaise, ça sera encore plus fun dans la suite !**

 **Arya Cahill :**

 **Et bien tant mieux ! Je me ferais un plaisir de continuer !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bien que je séquestre Sevychou et Myckey, aucun des deux ne m'appartiennent ! Tout est à JK Rowling et Moffat (sauf Elizabeth. Elle, elle est à moi !)**

* * *

J'ai rapidement compris le système de point mis en place pour les maisons. Et, plus rapidement encore, j'ai fait dégringoler ceux des Gryffondors. Les jumeaux Weasley m'ont directement adoré mais les autres m'ont détesté. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'avec le temps ils finiront par en rire, j'espère qu'ils disent vrai parce que les gens me dévisagent presque autant qu'ils dévisagent Harry Potter. Pour résumé un élève sur cinq me fixe avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son pote.

J'ai quand même réussi par me faire des copains : Granger, Londubat, Potter et Finnigan. Les autres réservent encore leur jugement. Ronald Weasley ne m'aime pas particulièrement mais je crois qu'il a compris que je suis un bon parti.

Comment ai-je fais pour faire perdre 60 points à Gryffondor ? Très simple.

« Histoire de la magie :

\- Professeur Binns ?

\- Oui Miss…Lacson ?

\- Vous savez que vous êtes un fantôme ?

\- Dix points en moins. »

« Botanique :

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Miss Watson ?

\- Vous avez choisi votre nom de famille en choisissant votre profession ? Parce que s'appeler Chourave et être professeur de botanique faut le faire…

\- Retenue et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Sortilège

\- Professeur Flitwick ?

\- Oui, Miss ?

\- Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Tyrion Lannister ?

\- Pardon ? »

Il lui a fallu du temps pour comprendre mais j'ai quand même écopé d'une retenue.

« Astronomie :

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Vous nous avez fait lever à minuit pour nous faire observer le ciel ? Sérieusement ? Vous savez que le plafond de la grande salle fait exactement la même chose ?

\- Trente points en moins et retenue, Miss Watson. »

« Défense contre les forces du mal :

\- Professeur Quirrell ? Le turban c'est pour vous donner un genre ou vous trouvez réellement ça classe ?

\- R-retenue Wa-Wa-watson ! »

« En retenue :

\- M'sieur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous vous appelez Rusard parce que vous êtes rusé ou ?...

\- Retenue ! »

Vous avez saisi l'idée. J'ai envoyé Frodon intercepté toutes les lettres qui auraient pu informer mon père de ces malheureuses retenues. Je suppose que le directeur va me convoquer d'ici peu.

Je me suis tenue à l'écart pour le cours de Macgo. Elle est beaucoup trop… stricte pour que je tente quoique ce soit. Elle en impose carrément. Surtout que depuis la répartition, elle m'a à l'œil.

Là, nous entrons dans les cachots pour aller en cours de potion. Après les infos de Fred (ou George) Weasley, j'ai étudié mon livre et un autre sur les caractéristiques des ingrédients. Je vais m'assoir à côté d'Harry.

\- Tiens, tu restes avec moi maintenant ? remarque-t-il.

\- Je n'aime pas que les gens me remarquent, maintenant qu'ils ont eût le temps de te dévisager, je peux rester avec toi.

Il a un petit sourire.

\- C'est clair que toi tu es discrète.

Rogue entre en claquant la porte et je le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il nous fait un speech qui ferait fondre le slip de plus d'une d'entre nous.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. [...] je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. (Harry Potter 1, chapitre 8 le maître des potions).

\- C'est possible d'avoir un orgasme à onze ans ? je souffle à mon tout nouveau voisin.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre avant que Rogue décide de l'assaillir de question. Je fronce les sourcils, un peu refroidie par cette haine inutile mais reste transie d'amour. Ce pauvre Harry s'en prend plein la figure sans la moindre raison valable. Je le regarde s'enfoncer avec une légère pitié.

De son côté, Hermione a le bras aussi tendu qu'un nazi faisant son salut. [NDA : j'ai un peu hésité sur cette blague]

Je m'en fiche que Rogue soit moche, affreux et injuste. Il a la même classe que les méchants tels que Loki dans les films. C'est l'espèce de mentor qui est cruel mais qui t'en apprendra beaucoup. C'est toujours comme ça.

Nous nous mettons au travail. Harry et moi discutons en même temps :

\- Tu sais pourquoi il pourrait te détester comme ça ?

Harry hausse les épaules. Ce gosse a décidément besoin d'être secoué.

\- La jalousie…

\- Toi dans ta jalousie, moi dans mon jacuzzi, je souffle à voix basse.

Nous réussissons notre potion avec brio. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Neville. Hermione essaye de l'aider en vain. Je crois que Rogue déteste encore plus mon pauvre Londubat que Pot de fleur.

Quand nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours suivant, Frodon se dirige vers moi en hululant gaiement. J'attrape la lettre qu'il me tend et le caresse gentiment.

\- De qui ça vient ? demande Ronald.

\- De mon père, je souris.

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Ta lettre m'a laissé perplexe. Tu sais que tu es là pour t'amuser et travailler ? Pas pour résoudre une enquête. Je suis certain que la police sorcière (les aurors, c'est ça ?) fait très bien son boulot. Sherlock a joint une lettre aussi.._

 _La maison des Gryffondors porte de bonnes valeurs, mais je te voyais plus à Serpentard… J'espère de tout cœur que tout se passe bien._

 _Je ne suis pas complétement idiot, chérie, dans tous les noms que tu as cités je suis certain que seule une infime partie sont tes amis. Mais je suis heureux que tu connaisses tant de monde._

 _Pour l'électricité…. Ça t'étonne vraiment ?_

 _Je me doute que je ne te manque pas tant que ça mais sache que ton absence se fait ressentir à l'appartement. Quoiqu'en dise Sherlock, tu lui manques : il regarde Dr Who en marmonnant que les voyages dans le temps sont impossibles (d'ailleurs, le sont-ils ? Renseignes toi). Personnellement, c'est étrange de ne plus rentrer à Baker Street en sachant que tu ne hurleras pas sur nous quand nous sommes en retard…_

 _Mycroft agit étrangement. Il a regardé avec mélancolie le pot à parapluie que tu as installé pour lui dans l'entrée. Je suis certain qu'il t'enverra un cadeau pour ton anniversaire (même si Frodon lui fait peur)._

 _Lestrade te recommande de trouver les cuisines de ton école. Il m'a dit que c'était la clef pour passer une bonne scolarité dans un pensionnat (mais je te demande de ne pas le faire)._

 _Miss Hudson te prie d'être prudente. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Tu as beau faire semblant d'être sûre de toi je suis certaine que tu te sens un peu seule. Je suis seul aussi pour le moment._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton père._

 _PS :_

 _Concentre-toi sur tes études._

 _PS2 :_

 _Pas de petit ami. »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et mets la lettre dans ma sacoche avant d'entamer celle de Sherlock.

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Je me suis renseigné auprès de Mycroft (qui te demande de ne pas fourrer ton nez là où tu ne devrais pas, c'est pour cela que je t'invite à continuer). Voldemort a en effet perturbé le gouvernement « moldu » durant une période d'environs 5 ans. Ensuite, plus rien. Et il a dit qu'il a jeté un coup d'œil sur les tuteurs de ce Harry Potter._

 _Je ne suis pas expert en sorcellerie (mon domaine de prédilection étant plutôt la chimie) mais l'idée qu'un enfant d'un an détruise qui que ce soit me rend un peu sceptique. C'est pour cette raison que je te conseille de rester proche de ce Potter, ça m'aidera à comprendre. En plus, si des autres choses devaient arrivée en rapport avec ce Voldemort, Harry Potter y sera impliqué._

 _Mycroft m'a demandé de te dire qu'Albus Dumbledore devait être ministre de la magie et qu'il a refusé. Il te demande de te méfier de cet homme. Pour refuser un tel poste, il doit cacher quelque chose. J'ai ma petite hypothèse, et si il gardait son poste de directeur pour avoir à l'œil l'avenir de la population sorcière anglaise et posséder une influence sur eux dans le futur ? Et si tu allais poser la question toi-même ? J'aimerais avoir les réponses._

 _N'aie pas de petit copain,_

 _S. Holmes. »_

Je grogne mais souris tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? s'intéresse Harry.

Je cherche Hermione du regard. Ne la trouvant pas, je lui réponds sans perdre mon sourire. Bon sang, je suis atteinte.

\- Que je dois rester tranquille, que je ne dois pas avoir de petit copain et que je dois m'amuser.

\- C'est sympa…non ? réfléchit Ronald.

\- Absolument Ronald. Mais certains passages me laissent …. Indécises.

Je le laisse sur ces paroles mystérieuses et vais en classe de métamorphose.

\- Elizabeth ! s'exclame Harry dans mon dos une fois le cours terminé.

\- Oui ?

\- On va chez Hagrid. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

\- Non, merci, je souris.

C'est bizarre de se sentir apprécier par des gens de mon âge. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque. Je remonte ma sacoche et déambule dans les couloirs.

Je tombe face au frère de Ronald, Percy qui me reconnaît.

\- C'est toi qui fais perdre les points à notre maison ? demande-t-il sévèrement.

\- Non. Moi je suis la fille qui apprend aux Gryffondors à être eux-mêmes, je réponds avec aplomb avant de partir.

Dans la bibliothèque, je parcours les rayons sans but précis sinon d'avoir une idée globale de la collection de bouquins permis aux élèves. Je ne trouve rien de véritablement intéressant. Oui, des livres qui m'aideront dans mes études mais rien de concret. La collection « littérature moldue » est horriblement pauvre. Je suppose que les sorciers se sentent tellement supérieurs qu'ils jugent les gens sans magie d'inintéressant.

J'ai hâte que Sherlock débarque à Poudlard.

J'aimerais trouver un truc genre : « Apprenez à tuer des gens magiquement en trois étapes ». Moi je veux du vrai, du lourd, un truc qui pèse !

La réserve, interdite aux élèves, me tente. Reste à trouver comment y aller. Il faut l'accord d'un professeur. Quel débile pourrait me faire une autorisation ?

Hagrid ? Même pas professeur. Il pourrait faire des efforts !

Il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un. Je dois me renseigner sur toutes les branches de magie possibles. Sherlock veut que je le fasse et je ne peux que comprendre. Ça m'intéresse tout autant que lui. On débarque dans un tout nouveau univers. Je veux tout savoir dessus.

Après ma petite visite, je cherche Hermione. Cette idiote essaye de devenir amie avec Harry et Ron en les collant. Bien que très intelligente, elle n'a pas compris le principe que j'essaye de lui inculquer disant « fuis moi, je te suis. Suis moi, je te fuis ». Elle est encore au stade de « je te suis ».

En la cherchant, je tombe sur Neville en train de lire une lettre, un peu en panique.

\- Un problème Neville ?

\- Ma grand-mère est surprise que je sois à Gryffondor…, soupire-t-il.

Parfois ce pauvre enfant me rappelle le professeur Quirrell. En mieux, hein. Je m'assois près de lui et lui souris.

\- Et tes parents ?

Il devient tout à coup très silencieux et je devine qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Je décide de faire le premier pas, même si ça m'arrive rarement.

\- J'aimerais que tu gardes secret ce que je vais te dire, je commence.

Quand je trouve ce que je cherche dans ses yeux, à savoir une promesse qui me garantira qu'il ne dira rien, je me permets de continuer :

\- Ma mère est morte. Accident de voiture moldu. J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi parce qu'être normale aux yeux des autres fait un bien fou…

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, souffle-t-il.

Je le regarde et je sais qu'il comprend.

Je n'aime pas quand les gens utilisent l'expression « je comprends » à tort. On ne peut comprendre que lorsqu'on a vécu. Dans le meilleur des cas, on imagine. Mais Neville comprend.

\- À moi tu peux le dire, je dis doucement. Je ne le dirais à personne, tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Mes parents sont en vie, murmure-t-il. Mais… Ils sont à Ste-Mangouste.

À mon regard interrogateur, il continue :

\- L'hôpital des sorciers. Des mangemorts, partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, les ont rendus fous. Ils leur ont fait des doloris jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la raison…

Je le regarde, essayant de cacher mon horreur, quel genre de personne ferait ça ? Quel genre de monstre ? Je dois absolument me renseigner sur Voldemort et ses partisans.

\- Ils ne me reconnaissent pas, souffle-t-il tellement bas que je le lis sur ses lèvres.

\- Qui leur a fait ça, Neville ? je demande.

\- Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange et Barty Croupton Jr.

Je ne préfère pas savoir depuis combien de temps il connaît ces noms. Par le ciel, quelle enfance a-t-il eût ?

Je frotte amicalement son dos, geste que je fais jamais. Et le laisse verser ses larmes sans un mot.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Neville. Tes parents sont fiers de toi. Les parents sont toujours fiers de leur enfant, aveuglément.

Il a un petit sourire triste et nous faisons semblant tous les deux de croire ce que j'ai dis. Parce qu'après tout, on ne sait pas si l'on déçoit nos parents.

Je ne trouve pas, Hermione. C'est Hermione qui me trouve.

\- Tiens, Elizabeth ! Bonjour, Neville comm… Oh, je dérange ?

\- Non ! s'écrie Neville sur un ton forcé. On avait finis. Je vous laisse.

Je ne dis toujours rien et le regarde s'éloigner. Derrière son attitude maladroite, ses répliques Poufsoufle et son air enfantin, il en a trop vécu.

\- Je te cherchais, Hermione ! J'avais des questions sur le dernier cours de métamorphose…

J'en ai aucune. Mais je sens bien qu'elle se sent seule. Je vois ces regards d'envie sur les groupes d'amis. Molly Hooper m'avait appris que les regards que font les gens lorsqu'on ne les observe pas sont les plus sincères.

Elle a raison.

Peut-être que le choixpeau avait raison aussi.

J'aurais peut-être dû aller à Poufsoufle.

* * *

 **Hannah Abbot : c'est quoi le problème avec les Poufsoufle ?**

 **EW : Rien. Enfin…**

 **DM : Vous êtes niais.**

 **JW : C'est bien de l'être de temps en temps…**

 **SH : Tsss.**

 **EW : Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir de petit copain ?**

 **AP : De toute façon je vais un peu jouer là-dessus lors du prochain chapitre.**

 **NL : Mmh. Intéressant.**

 **EW : PAS INTERESSANT DU TOUT.**

 **JW : COMMENT CA ?**

 **SH : Tsss.**

 **AP : Vous verrez.**

 **Fred et George W : Si vous voulez savoir sur qui cette adôôôôrable Elizabeth va déveloper un "crush", dites le nous ! Les paris sont ouverts, indices : il est plus grand qu'elle mais est un élève !**


	5. Chapitre 4 (saleté de Gryffondor)

**Chapitre 4 ou les abrutis de Gryffondors.**

 **Heyheyhey !**

 **Bah alors ? Tous le monde est en train de travailler ? J'ai eu moins de reviews que d'habitude hier... ;) Mais c'est bon signe : travaillez bien mes chers enfant (oui, je suis votre mère à tous). Pour ma part, plus qu'un examen et c'est finis ! Je vous tiendrai au courant (oui, si vous lisez mes avants propos c'est que ma petite vie vous intéresse).**

 **Bon, une question très importante :**

 **VOUS AVEZ VU LE DERNIER EPISODE DE GOT ? MOI OUI. NE LE REGARDEZ PAS.**

 **Sinon, plus calmement, pendant les vacances je risquerai de poster deux fois/semaine (sauf quand je partirai en juillet et en août). Je vous tiendrai au courant.**

 _ **ATTENTION ATTENTION**_

 _ **C'est dans ce chapitre que vous allez découvrir**_

 ** _le crush d'Elizabeth. De ce que j'imagine,_**

 ** _Elle va le garder jusqu'à sa quatrième (au moins)_**

 ** _Enjoy !_**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **malya :**

 **Merci beaucoup !**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **J'avais le même problème, j'avais un peu peur que ma blague soit mal interprétée so j'ai hésité... M'enfin, si tu as aimé, je n'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter ! ;)J'aime beaucoup imaginé Mycroft face à Frodon (on les verra ensemble de temps en temps ;))**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Bon. Je l'avoue, Sirius et Sherlock sont mes esclaves sexuels et Remus est mon mari (c'est John W. qui nous a marié), mais je vous jure qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... Enfin, ILS SONT A MOI. Mais je ne les possède pas :'(. Vous avez pas compris ? Tant mieux.**

* * *

J'ai rapidement constatée que j'étais la seule à réellement vouloir une meilleure entente entres les maisons. Je trouve l'idée de séparer les élèves et de les mettre en compétition de deux moyens différents (quidditch et la coupe des maisons) stupides. Imaginez que les élèves continuent de garder cette haine pour les élèves des maisons adverses.

Imaginez un conseil des ministres sorciers remplis d'anciens Serpentards et d'anciens Gryffondors. Ça doit être un remake de la guerre froide en mieux. Parce que là, dans le monde sorcier, tu es plus badass. Mêmes les professeurs.

J'ai par contre dû chaparder à la laverie une cravate Serpentard, une Poufsoufle et une Serdaigle. En fonction de mon humeur, je change de cravate. Je n'ai pas trouvé de blason et, de toute façon, ça aurait été plus complexe de le changer en fonction de mon humeur. Ça a hérissé les poils de certains professeurs, en particulier les quatre directeurs de maison. Mais après trois retenues, ils ont compris que ça ne changerait rien.

Ils ont abandonnés bien que Rogue continue de me retirer des points. Je suppose qu'il se lassera aux fils des années. Quand il est vraiment trop chiant, je mets la cravate Gryffondor et il se tait. J'adore la façon dont il fait cours pour les Serpentard. Mais pour les autres... Il est complétement injuste ! Sherlock en conclurait certainement quelque chose d'intéressant mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Nous approchons dangereusement le mois de novembre. Nous sommes à la mi-octobre. Pour l'instant, personne ne connaît ma date d'anniversaire ce qui est parfait. J'ai déjà réussi à avoir la réputation d'être froide et cynique.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons cours de quidditch. Hermione est fort nerveuse, c'est le seul cours où elle sera un peu en arrière (avec les autres nés moldus) et je crois qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas faite à cette idée. Neville est stressé aussi. Je peux comprendre, il a beaucoup de qualité mais l'agilité n'en fait pas partie.

Harry a l'air un peu préoccupé, ça fait dix minutes qu'il machouille l'intérieur de sa joue.

\- Harry, si tu comptes faire de ta joue de la viande hachée, continues. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Il rougit et arrête de le faire. J'aime bien le faire rougir. J'aime bien faire rougir les gens. Il est moins bavard que ce que j'aurais pu croire, surtout de la part du Survivant mais pas désagréable. Il peut être vif d'esprit quand il s'y met.

Ronald grommelle dans sa barbe et ça me donne la furieuse sensation d'avoir à nouveau Sherlock à mes côtés. Je suppose que lorsque je serai vraiment en manque de ce dernier, je laisserai Weasley marmonner.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Ronald ?

Je suis la seule à l'appeler par son nom complet. Je le fais parce que ça continue de l'ennuyer. J'ai prévu d'appeler son frère, Percy, Perceval si il revient me voir pour savoir « qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de faire perdre des points à notre maison ? ». En plus, je suis certaine que Fred et George lui ont déjà expliqué. En tout cas, ils me l'ont expliqué à moi.

\- Malefoy n'arrête pas de se vanter sur son super balais.

En effet, Miss Platine explique qu'il a dépassé un appareil moldu volant (un avion) en étant sur son balai. Tous les garçons de toutes les maisons s'en sont vantés.

Je me racle la gorge puis parle d'une voix forte :

\- Mon père m'a raconté qu'une fois il avait vu un rouquin sur un balai aller plus vite que les Trains Grande Vitesse des moldus ! était-ce toi, Ronald ?

Hermione claque la langue, haïssant que je mente de la sorte. Cette fille est devenue une espèce de mère de remplacement.

Ron a besoin d'un peu de temps pour comprendre le subterfuge mais répond enfin.

\- Absolument ! Mon père me dispute parfois, il dit que je devrais être plus prudent quand je fais la course avec les Trains Géante Vitesse.

Bon, tant pis.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils, sa petite cours venant écouter la fabuleuse histoire de Weasley sur ses cours avec les « Trains Géante Vitesse ». Il s'approche de nous avec un sourire narquois.

\- Weasley, vu la porcherie qui te sert de maison, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies un balai digne de ce nom.

\- Malefoy vu comment tes parents te gâtent de cadeau, je doute qu'ils t'aiment vraiment, je souris froidement.

Échec et math. Il ne trouve rien à répondre et je m'éloigne en retenant une danse de la joie qui tuerait toute crédibilité.

\- Merci, Watson, chuchote Ronald en me suivant.

\- Voyons, Ronald, clouez le bec de ce crétin est un véritable plaisir.

Madame Bibine (Bibine, sérieusement ?) arrive enfin et nous explique le but de son cours. But que je saisi mal, comme à peu près tous mes autres cours, et je rêvasse en attendant qu'il se passe un truc. Il se passe un truc en effet.

Neville fonce sur son balai, perdant le contrôle total. Madame Bibine lui crie des instructions, mais au milieu des rires et hurlements des élèves, on n'entend rien. Je grogne et essaye de crier plus fort que tout le monde.

Mais rien.

Neville dégringole et va à l'infirmerie avec Madame Bibine. Je regarde les autres en me mordant la lèvre. Londubat est bien le seul que je peux estimer comme étant mon ami.

\- Weasley, Granger !

Ces deux-là viennent vers moi.

\- Surveillez Potter. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des problèmes, j'avertis en montrant d'un signe du menton le sourire de Malefoy.

Ensuite, je cours après Madame Bibine.

\- Professeur ! Je suis son amie !

Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça.

Moi, la plus serpentarde des Gryffondors courent après le plus Poufsoufle des Gryffondors. Bien que ça pourrait être aussi l'inverse vu comment je m'inquiète pour tout le monde et à quel point Neville peut être vicieux pour me faire travailler ma botanique. Madame Bibine me regarde bizarrement et je pense qu'elle est aussi étonnée que moi. Elle pose Neville sur un lit blanc de l'infirmerie.

Une voix sévère mais aimable fait irruption.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Renée [NDA : D'après Wiki Harry Potter c'est son nom] ?

\- Le jeune Londubat est tombé de son balai, Popy. Une entorse je crois mais je préférais être sûre, répond la prof de Quidditch.

Une infirmière tout droit sortie du XVIIIe siècle entre et regarde Neville avec compassion et amusement.

\- Le fils de Frank et Alicie ?

\- O-Oui, bégaye Neville.

\- Ta mère se blessait souvent aussi, sourit l'infirmière, Madame Pomphresh je crois.

Elle baisse les yeux vers moi et attend apparemment que je lui explique la raison de ma présence. Je lui souris et montre Neville d'un geste de la tête.

\- Je l'accompagne, c'est mon ami.

\- Je vois, dit-elle sans vraiment voir en me contournant distraitement pour soigner Londubat.

Je la suis du regard.

\- Avec vos outils de médecine sorciers, pourriez-vous soigner le cancer ?

Elle me regarde avec interrogation.

\- Une maladie moldue.

\- Hélas non. Les remèdes sorciers, pour les maladies sorcières. Les remèdes moldus, pour les maladies moldus.

Ça me semble un peu facile comme réponse mais je m'en contente. Je regarde Neville à qui je souris doucement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste une entorse, je mettrais ma liste de course sur ton bandage, et je…

\- Mon rappeltout !

J'essaye de faire preuve de compassion et ce débile ose me couper pour un Rappeltout. Il a reçu ce gadget de la part de sa grand-mère (qui le connait très bien apparemment) et a réussi à l'oublier. L'objet s'appelle RAPPEL-tout mais il l'a oublié.

Il est tombé de ma poche ! s'écrie-t-il en tapotant ses dites-poches.

\- On le récupèrera.

Madame Pomphresh finit de lui faire son bandage et me demande de raccompagner Neville à notre salle commune. Je juge ça sage car Neville a beaucoup de mal avec les mots de passe et si la Grosse (appellation discriminatoire) Dame n'était pas aussi laxiste sur le nombre d'erreurs, il aurait déjà dû dormir dehors six fois.

Dans la salle commune, réchauffée par le feu dans l'âtre, il n'y a pour seul bruit les conversations des portraits. En gros, de simples murmures pratiquement inaudibles. Je décide de chanter avec Neville des chansons connues.

Mais vu qu'elles sont moldues, je suis la seule à chanter.

Je chante à pleins poumons :

« _Ce rêve bleu,_

 _Je n'y crois pas c'est merveilleux,_

 _Pour moi c'est fabuleeeeuuuux !_

 _Quand, dans les cieux, nous partageons ce rêve à deuuux ! »_

Je continue à chanter sous les rires de Neville quand quelqu'un tapote sur mon épaule. Je fais volte-face et croise le sourire franchement amusé d'Olivier Dubois. Et le regard agacé de Perceval Weasley.

Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, les jumeaux Weasley m'avaient dit à quel point il est tyrannique mais pas à quel point il est beau. Il est grand, à peine plus petit que Sherlock, châtain et a des yeux bruns foncés. Seigneur Dieu, je me suis rarement retrouvée silencieuse devant qui que ce soit.

Bon, peut-être quand j'ai rencontré mon père et les Holmes.

Je lui souris, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- S-Salut, Elizabeth Watson, je me présente en retenant mes tremblements.

\- Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui compte parmi elle Harry Potter.

Je regarde Neville qui hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Je vois, je me renseignerai.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? interroge Weasley n°1.

\- Et bien non, Perceval, je susurre froidement. Madame Pomphresh m'a priée d'accompagner Neville et de rester avec lui dans la salle commune. Il s'est foulé le poignet pendant notre cours avec Madame Bibine.

Olivier hausse un sourcil appréciateur et jette un regard à Percy dont les oreilles ont rougies de colère. Ses sourcils se touchent presque tant il les fronce.

\- Voyez-vous, Môsieur le Préfet, je suis chiante. Pas méchante, je conclus avec un sourire sarcastique. Peut-être devriez-vous retirer le balai qui doit gêner votre arrière-train et vous détendre ? C'est Dubois le joueur de Quidditch ici.

Les oreilles de Perceval rougissent de colère et il s'apprête à me crier dessus mais ce doux ange qu'est Olivier rajoute :

\- Toi, je t'aime bien, sourit Dubois.

Je lui souris aussi, mais plutôt béatement.

Ils se dirigent vers leur dortoir quand je fais quelque chose qui me rappelle agressivement pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor :

\- Euh, Dubois ! Je te trouve super beau !

…

IDIOTE.

DEBILE.

VA LUI ROULER UNE PELLE TANT QUE TU Y ES.

Je me tétanise et regarde Londubat, ahuri. Ses yeux passent d'Olivier à moi et ils cherchent une explication à ce compliment gratuit de ma part. Je deviens rouge pivoine et sors de la salle commune en courant, suivie d'un Neville hilare.

\- Je ne te savais pas si romantique, Elizabeth !

\- Tais-toi ou je te fais bouffer ton rappeltout quand tu l'auras trouvé.

Je frotte mes joues. Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir aussi impulsivement. Les Gryffondors m'auraient-ils influencé ?

Je vais dans la grande salle avec Neville en faisant mine de le frapper à chaque fois qu'il me minaude « Olivier Dubooois » dans le creux de l'oreille. Je me laisse tombée près d'Harry qui a un sourire de dératé sur la face.

\- Je suis l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! nous informe-t-il quand Ron et Hermione nous ont rejoints.

Après la pluie de félicitation (allez, bien méritées), il rend à Neville son rappeltout et nous explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie, en fait ? interroge Ronald.

\- Bah, je voulais être sûre qu'il aille bien…

Les jumeaux Weasley s'installent de part et d'autre d'Harry (pas dans ce sens-là, bande d'obsédé) et lui ébouriffent les cheveux.

\- Bravo, Harry, commence l'un.

\- Nous sommes batteurs dans l'équipe, rajoute l'autre.

\- Tu as vraiment impressionné Dubois !

Je capte l'éclat dans les yeux de Neville et serre les poings.

Non.

\- Au fait, dit Londubat dont toute timidité a quitté son corps.

Ronald, ses frères, Harry et Hermione tournent la tête vers lui, toute ouïe. Je me sens rougir et regarde un point fixe vers la porte de la grande salle, continuant de manger. Je vois les cinquièmes années arrivés et je décide de regarder ailleurs.

\- Elizabeth a dit à Dubois qu'elle le trouvait très beau…

\- QUOI ?! dit l'un des jumeaux.

\- TU NOUS AS TRAHIS !

\- DIRE QU'ON VOULAIT FAIRE DE TOI NOTRE HERITIERE !

Je souris maladroitement à Hermione qui me regarde d'un air hallucinée. Harry éclate de rire et c'est le début d'un fou rire général.

\- Tiens, Dubois ! sourit Fred (j'en suis presque certaine).

Mon rire s'étrangle dans ma gorge et je me jette presque littéralement sur mon assiette.

\- Il paraît que notre petite Watson a des vues sur toi ? s'amuse George en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Là, deux choix s'offrent à moi :

Soit j'assume ce que j'ai dis et je reste là.

Soit je me ridiculise un peu plus et m'en vais.

Heureusement, quelqu'un me sauve :

\- Eh, Potter ! s'exclame Miss Patine.

Je m'échappe des bras de George et marmonne une excuse sans regarder Dubois.

\- Désolé, je vais défendre Le Survivant !

Je m'en vais en trébuchant.

 **EW : J'le crois pas, j'dois ma dignité à Miss Platine.**

 **DM : Qui est Miss Platine ?**

 **EW : Toi, mon chou.**

 **JW : MAIS… MAIS… CINQUIEME ANNEE ?! QUEL AGE A-T-IL ?!**

 **SH : Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.**

 **EW : Oh, pitié. Il y avait pas une règle genre « seul les personnages présents peuvent faire les commentaires » ?**

 **AP : Yep.**

 **HP : Donc Elizabeth et cette drôle de fille avec son PC qui nous regarde en riant hystériquement participeront à chaque fois ?**

 **AP : EEEEH JSUIS PAS HYSTERIQUE.**

 **SB : Mais elle me séquestre dans sa cave avec Lunard.**

 **HP : Qui êtes vous ?**

 **AP : *remettant les maraudeurs survivants et n'étant pas un rat dans sa cave* Peu importe.**

 **OD : Si vous voulez savoir ce que l'avenir réserve à Elizabeth, mettez une review ! Si pas, vous avez quand même le droit de violer … Qui ?**

 **AP : SEVYCHOUUUUUU**

 **SR : Oh non…**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 ou l'anniversaire magique ! (dans le premier sens du terme)**

 **Eh, comment allez-vous ? Perso, je vais putain de méga bien ! J'ai réussi et passe en cinquième secondaire (première pour mes lecteurs français), vais voir Arnaud Tsamère en spectacle demain et pars en colonie de vacance en Angleterre bientôt ! C'est le graaaand bonheur !**

 **Je vous rappelle (parce qu'on m'a fait le commentaire) que la fic est léger UA : cela ne se passe pas dans les années 90 mais plutôt dans lles années d'aujourd'hui !**

 **J'vous aime.**

 **Non.**

 **Z'êtes moches tout plein.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mana2702 :**

 **J'ai vu sur Tumblr que pas mal de filles avaient eut un crush sur lui, je me suis dis que recycler l'idée pouvait donner un truc sympa x)**

 **Malya :**

 **Elle va être souvent gênée crois moi x)**

 **Ilfa :**

 **Je pleure toujours la mort de Ned, je vais pleure la mort de l'autre plus tard, quand je me serais remise de Ned. ET DIS MOI TES FUCKINGS RESULTATS DU BAC DE FRANCAIS WSH. Je garde Sev, il a une grippe qui devrait durée... éternellement so ça va être dur ! Je t'envoie ma bonne humeur et mon chat (et un chapitre) pour ton oral de français !**

 **Jane Moriarty :**

 **Je dis bonjour à toutes tes personnalités et te remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour ta pub ! Alors je mets Neville en avant mais y'aura pas mal d'Hermione, Ron et Harry feront toujours partis des potes d'Elizabeth donc si t'aimes pas Londubat, ça ira quand même ! J'te fais des bisous, Jean Couille.**

 **Dja. rv :**

 **J'ai un peu le même problème que toi ! Neville est un personnage supra cool, faut juste y faire attention. On le verra pas mal dans ma fic ;) Heureuse que ça te plaise !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **N'étant ni blonde, ni anglaise, n'ayant ni cheveux gris bouclé, et une tendance à faire des épisodes à s'arracher les cheveux, je ne suis pas JK Rowling ou Moffat. Je leur pique leur perso le temps d'une fic, enjoy !**

* * *

Entre septembre et ce vendredi 31 octobre pas mal de chose se sont passées. Par exemple, j'ai dû trouver des écharpes aux couleurs de chaque maison, j'ai échangé pas mal de lettre avec mon père et Sherlock (même une avec Lestrade), me suis rapproché de Neville. Hermione n'arrête pas de suivre Potter et Weasley, malgré que j'essaye de l'en dissuader.

Ronald est parfois méchant avec elle. Mais elle n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Lorsqu'elle, Potter, Ronald et Neville ont trouvé un chien à trois têtes elle a plus eu peur de se virer que d'être morte. Elle a un sens des priorités assez relatif.

Sinon, je vais voir Potter à chacun de ses entraînements et le fait que je puisse voir Dubois n'a strictement rien à voir. Mais les commentaires des jumeaux Weasley me donnent de plus envie d'arrêter.

Je viens d'avoir sortilège où Hermione a réussi un sort que Weasley n'arrivait pas du tout. Nous discutons toutes les deux sur ce que va donner le banquet d'halloween, les plus grands ayant laissé entendre que c'était fabuleux.

\- « Leviôôôsa pas Leviossssa ! ». Nan mais vous l'avez vue ? Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis, s'exclame Weasley.

Hermione s'arrête net puis cache son visage dans ses bouquins avant de bousculer Weasley et de partir en courant.

\- Herm-Weasley ! je rugis en me postant devant lui. Heureux ?

\- Oh ça va…, marmonne Ronald un peu gêné.

\- Jaloux qu'une née moldue réussisse un sort auquel tu échoues ?!

Il me regarde, osant avoir l'air offusqué.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non !

\- Pourtant on dirait ! J'espère pour toi que tu iras t'excuser auprès d'elle avant la fin de la journée ! Sinon tu tâteras de ma baguette !

Folle de rage, je retiens la gifle qui me chatouille la main et m'éloigne à grand pas, cherchant cette idiote de Granger.

Je me retourne une dernière fois :

\- Ah ! Et elle a une amie : moi !

Je soupire et, pas débile pour un sous, vais dans le dortoir. Et c'est là que je suis surprise : Granger n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils et pose mes affaires avant de redescendre dans la salle commune. Je percute un torse musclé et retombe sur les fesses.

\- Fais attention pauvre abruti ! je grogne en me relevant.

\- Désolé, dit une voix amusée magnifique.

\- D-dubois ? je bégaye en levant les yeux vers lui.

Oh Merlin, Gandalf, les fondateurs et Voldemort, pourquoi faut-il que je sois si maladroite ? J'ai bousculé Dubois. Je me retiens de me confondre en excuse, gardant un minimum de dignité (déjà qu'il sait que je l'aime « bien ») et lui souris.

\- Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas sur mon chemin…, je dis simplement en le contournant.

\- Où vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu es plus vieux mais tu n'es pas mon père..

\- Oh, regarde Feorge ! Olivier s'occupe de Wastinouchet !

\- Mais tu as raison Gred, l'amour est-il dans l'air ?

Je me tourne vers les jumeaux, serrant les poings.

\- Vous savez que je sais me battre, bande d'abrutis ? Et sans baguette !

\- Laisse-les, dit simplement Dubois. Ils sont idiots.

Et là, une idée de génie me vient à l'esprit :

\- J'ai une idée ! Tu n'as qu'à leur rendre la vie dure à l'entraînement de Quidditch ! je m'écrie en regardant Olivier.

Il éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Excellente idée.

Il. M'a. Touché. Les. Cheveux.

\- … Elizabeth, je vais te tuer !

Je souris au jumeau qui m'a dit ça.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison en fin de compte, y'a de l'amour dans l'air ! je souris en coin avant de partir à grands pas.

Cette journée s'annonce exceptionnelle mais j'avais pas un truc im… HERMIONE.

Bon, elle n'est pas dans le dortoir, elle est probablement au toilette ou dans la bibliothèque. Quoique, trop de gens pourraient la voir dans la bibliothèque et Mrs Pince n'est pas des plus compréhensives.

Je vais directement dans les toilettes et j'ai la joie de constater que je ne me suis pas trompée, j'entends des pleurs à fendre l'âme.

\- Hermione ?

\- V-va t'en… !

\- Hermione, c'est un idiot, un débile, un sac de pourriture, un moineau sans cervelle, une fiente de mésange, je débite rapidement.

J'entends un petit rire triste de l'autre côté de la porte. Je m'assois au sol et croise les jambes, maudissant l'idiot ayant décidé que les filles doivent porter des jupes à Poudlard. Je continue mon petit discours d'insulte durant quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais, moi je t'aime bien. J'suis peut-être pas l'amie la plus cool du monde mais je serais là, moi, je dis en dénouant ma cravate.

\- Je-je…

\- Ne dis rien, je souris. Reste cachée dans tes toilettes jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, j'attendrai.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire.

\- Eh, Hermione est là ? dit une voix garçon.

Je me tourne vers Neville.

\- Oui. Elle sortira quand elle sera prête, va en cours, Neville.

Il hésite un peu mais hoche la tête et fout le camp. Je m'appuye contre le carrelage froid puis ai un petit sourire.

\- Tu connais Olivier Dubois ?

\- Le garçon dont tu es amoureuse ?

\- Je n'en suis pas amoureuse, je marmonne en rougissant. Je le trouve beau.

\- Il te plaît, dit-elle de derrière la porte.

\- …Un peu. Mais Ronald te plaît.

\- Quoi ? Non !

Je roule des yeux mais n'essaye pas de négocier. Au bout d'une heure, j'essaye de la convaincre de sortir mais en vain. D'un coup, tous les souvenirs où des imbéciles l'ont insulté lui reviennent en mémoire. J'écoute sans sourciller ses sanglots en essayant de la calmer (sachant qu'elle est toujours au chiotte).

Au bout de quelques heures, elle sort de cette cabine, les yeux bouffis et en reniflant. Je soupire et la prend dans ses bras.

Soudainement, j'entends un bruit dans mon dos et un léger cri suraigu chez Hermione. Je me tourne lentement et tombe nez à cheville avec un troll.

UN TROLL.

T. R. O. L. L.

Je déglutis.

\- Et dire que j'avais demandé à Macgo si c'est école était sûre…

Hermione recule et retourne dans les toilettes. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire au troll qui lève sa massue et donne un coup dans les toilettes qui se détruisent sous le choc.

\- AH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE CUL ! je crie en me baissant.

IDIOTE QUE JE SUIS, j'ai laissé ma baguette dans mon dortoir !

Je vais de l'autre côté de la pièce et attrape un débris de pierre, je le lance à la tête de mon ami débile qui se tourne vers lui.

\- Eh gras double ! T'es un cousin éloigné de Goyle ?

Il n'apprécie pas l'insulte et s'approche de moi en grognant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Potter et Weasley surgissent tels des héros.

\- Potter, si t'es le Survivant, fais nous survivre également ! je hurle avant que le troll ne m'attrape pas le bras et me secoue.

Il a cru que j'étais un shaker ?

\- BORDEL POTTER WEASLEY MACGO CHOURAVE MISS PLATINE N'IMPORTE QUI AIDEZ MOOOOII !

Et dire que je devais participer au plus fabuleux banquet de ma vie. Potter essaye d'aider Hermione à sortir des décombres. Hermione se redresse et regarda Ronald.

\- On tourne et on abaisse ! dit-elle en faisant le geste.

\- Tourne et abaisse, mais fais-le vite !

Après un laborieux sort de lévitation, le troll est assommé et tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je tombe avec lui et me fais mal à la cheville. Je cache bien vite ma grimace.

\- Vous allez bien ? Hermione ?

\- Ça-ça va…, murmure-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Je me tourne vers Ron.

\- Merci… Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire… Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Mais pourquoi y avait-il un troll ?

\- Aucune idée…, je souffle en plongeant dans mes réflexions.

Tout à coup, je me rends compte que nous sommes le 31 octobre. Je me tourne vers Harry et lui sourit doucement.

\- Désolé, vieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait 10 ans que tes parents sont morts, non ?

\- Oh… Oui…

\- Potter, Weasley, Granger et Watson ! Que faites-vous ici…Oh mon Dieu !

Nous faisons volteface et j'ai le plaisir de voir Quirell, Rogue et Macgo.

\- Que-qu'est-ce… !

Et là il se passe un truc digne de Dr Who. Une faille spatio-temporelle sorti d'un mauvais film de science-fiction. Hermione s'avance.

\- C'est de ma faute, Professeur Mcgonagall.

La mâchoire de Ron, Harry et moi s'ouvrent en grand, ainsi que celle de Rogue (bon, pas en grand mais il a clairement l'air choqué). On se tourne vers elle.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais battre le troll mais…

\- Weasley et Potter étaient au banquet, pas vous ni Miss Watson, susurre Rogue d'une voix qui dit « J'en-Connais-Une-Qui-Va-Aller-En-Retenue ».

Je lui souris, l'air innocent.

\- En mi-Gryffondor, mi-Serpentard, que je suis-je l'ai accompagné pour lui prouver à quel point son idée était idiote.

Il grimace.

Macgo enlève des points à Hermione et moi (dix chacune), nous informe que le directeur en sera averti et conclut avec une phrase surréaliste :

\- 5 points chacun, dit-elle à Ron et Harry.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Donc ! Le professeur Rogue nous enlève 20 points quand on pète de travers et là Ron et Harry nous sauvent la vie et ils ont cinq points ?! Même le professeur Chourave nous donne plus si on a une bonne réponse !

\- Watson, voulez-vous perdre ces 5 points ?

Je grogne et soupire.

\- Allez, dans votre dortoir !

J'y vais en traînant les pieds. Potter me rejoint et me regarda bizarrement :

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec Hermione ?

\- Parce que je l'aime bien.

\- Pas que…, dit-il sur un ton soupçonneux. On rentre

Quand on arrive dans la salle commune, c'est un Perceval en colère avec ses lunettes de travers qui nous fonce dessus.

\- Où étiez-vous ? Ron, où étais-tu ?

\- Si je ne le détestais pas, je le trouverais adorable de s'inquiéter pour son frère.

\- Ronald vexer Hermione. Bip. Hermione aller aux toilettes. Bip. Hermione pleurer Bip. Moi rester avec elle car moi amie. Bip. Troll arriver. Bip. Ronald et Potter battre troll. Bip. Fin de l'histoire. Bip.

Je le laisse exiger des explications chez son frère et regarde les tables occupées par des élèves. Neville me saute pratiquement dessus :

\- Je t'ai gardé des bonbons !

\- Toi, tu es un vrai ami !

J'attrape le sac de bonbon de Neville, le remercie chaudement et vais dans ma chambre. Après tout, demain c'est mon anniversaire. S'il est aussi exceptionnel qu'aujourd'hui ça promet… Je ne parviens que difficilement à m'endormir et ce n'est qu'en attrapant l'écharpe de mon père que j'ai chapardé avant de partir.

ooOOOOoo

\- Elizabeth…

\- Mmh…

\- Elizabeth.

\- M'Hudson encore deux min'tes…

\- C'est Hermione.

Je me crispe et me lève au garde à vous. Je la regarde en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Yacoruntroll ?

\- Non, mais un colis t'attend.

Je fronce les sourcils puis me rappelle que c'est mon anniversaire. Je souris, attrape un sweat gris et dévale les escaliers sans perdre mon immense sourire.

\- Eh Watson !

\- J'suis occupée Finnigan, je réponds en rejoignant Frodon qui m'attend fièrement avec un colis de plusieurs dizaine des centimètres.

Je n'ai cure des aînés qui peuvent admirer une gamine déballant son cadeau encore en pyjama. J'ouvre la boite et trouve mes cadeaux :

Une boite de scone cuisiné par Miss Hudson.

Un livre sur les polices à travers l'Europe de Lestrade.

Une boite de sachet de thé de la part de Mycroft.

Un bouquin sur les grandes familles sorcières de la part de mon père (avec des notes de Sherlock disant « Stupide », « ça n'existe pas », « laid »).

Et trois lettres. Je remonte dans mon dortoir, mettant en sécurité mon thé et mes scones de cet affamé de Ronald et entame les lettres.

« _Elizabeth,_

 _J'ai participé avec ton père dans l'achat de ton cadeau (tu remarqueras mes notes) et l'ai dissuadé de t'offrir des choses ridicules telles que des vêtements ou une peluche._

 _N'oublie pas de te renseigner sur Dumbledore et Potter,_

 _Joyeux fête idiote,_

 _Sherlock H. »_

 _« Elizabeth,_

 _Mon frère m'a informée de ces petites « missions » qu'il te donnait. Je te conseille de ne pas tomber dans son jeu, fais toi remarqué par tes points et non tes bêtises. Si l'on te croit laver de tout soupçon, tu pourras agir dans l'ombre_ [NDA : #Batman] _._

 _Sherlock attend ton retour avec impatience, même s'il essaye de nous faire croire que non. Je te prie de te concentrer sur ta scolarité et non sur d'autres distractions…_

 _Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _MH. »_

 _« Ma chérie,_

 _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ton anniversaire. Mais je pense très fort à toi, on le fêtera correctement lors des vacances de Noël ! J'espère que tu t'amuses autant que tu le dis…_

 _Ta mère ne te manque pas trop ? Je suis certain qu'elle te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

 _Je suppose que tu as déjà déballé ton cadeau… J'ai essayé d'éviter les notes de Sherlock mais il est plus agile que moi (et grand). Lestrade, Miss Hudson, Molly, … te remettent le bonjour et le joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Je dois déjà te laisser Sherlock a un nouveau client,_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Papa. »_

Je souris en coin, ils n'ont pas changé.

* * *

 **SH : Mes cheveux ont poussé.**

 **MH : J'ai maigri.**

 **SH : Menteur.**

 **EW : J'suis sûre vous avez fêté MON anniversaire tout seul juste pour manger du gâteau.**

 **JW : Tu n'es pas sensée appréciée Mycroft ?**

 **EW : Quand il sera moins radasse question cadeau.**

 **SR : Je n'enlève pas "20 points si vous pétez de travers".**

 **EW : Vous moquez pas de moi, vous en avez enlevé dix à Neville parce que sa cravate était mal nouée.**

 **SR : C'était justifié !**

 **EW : Miss Platine se fout un pot de gel complet dans les tifs et vous dites rien.**

 **HG : Quelle façon de s'exprimer...**

 **EW : Pardon Maman.**

 **RW : Un jour tu vas recevoir une beuglante.**

 **HP : Une beu-quoi ?**

 **NL : Tu ne veux pas savoir.**

 **Troll : Aa-ga... Grmf... DZ... Review... Jgeee... Grff... Ou auteur.. dnkce...Triste...**


	7. Chapitre 6 (quand Sevychou me kiffe)

**Chapitre 6 ou mon tête à tête avec Rogichou.**

 **Heeeey !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis super heureuse de vous annoncez que MARK GATISS M A REPONDU SUR TWITTER PUTAIN. OMG JE FANGIRILISE ENCORE. Le motif était nul: j'avais oublié un mot en posant une question :') mais la fin justifie les moyens!**

 **Sinon, de façon plus sérieuse, je pars en vacance dimanche et ne rentrerai que lundi prochain prochain (vous suivez ?) donc, si vous voulez, je posterai le chapitre suivant direct demain pour compenser ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Il sera encore plus choupinou dans le chapitre suivant, je te jure ! Neville me fait planer, je vais m'éclater avec lui :3 La dédicace à Batman, c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! La culture de Mycroft se limite aux différents gâteau (MH : Eh !), je t'aime Myc. Merci beaucoup, je vous tiendrai au courant ! J'espère que tu as réussi aussi ;)**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Les lettres sont toujours super drôle à écrire !**

 **P.L Johns :**

 **Waouw... Tout d'abord, sache que ta review m'a fait grandement plaisir, vraiment, ça m'a touchée. JE VIENS DE CAPTER QUE TU AS LU TOUTE MES DEUX FICS EN UNE NUIT. MAIS TU ES MALADE. VA DORMIR J AI BESOIN DE LECTEUR EN BONNE SANTE MOI. Sinon, je vais tâcher d'y répondre point par point ! Avant, comme mon ordi prenait internet que dans mon salon, j'étais obligée d'avoir des fous rires toute seule devant des gens :'). Maintenant ça va mieux ! T'en fais pas pour les reviews, tu as apprécié et c'est le plus important ;) POUR LA RUPTURE DU MYCBETH OH MON DIEU J AI UNE CONFESSION A FAIRE xD : je sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour la suite et ça me stresse, la fin de LBFE m'a tout autant frustrée que vous :') Durant les deux premiers tomes, le monde d'HP est un peu gnangnan, la présence cynique d'Elizabeth ça aide un peu :'). Après, à partir du troisième tome, on va sentir un peu plus l'influence de Mycroft et l'importance de son père et Sherlock.**

 **J'aime beaucoup les Ellock aussi, mais pour les fics le Mycbeth est mieux : on voit pas assez Myc. Belge jusqu'au bout ! Encore une fois, ta review m'a fait très plaisir et n'hésite pas à recommencer ! La voilà, la suite ;)**

 **Idris :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira elle aussi ;)**

 **JaneMoriarty :**

 **T'inquiète pour les reviews ! Même si elles me font bien rire :'). Eh ouais ! Y'aura rien de sérieux entre elle et Dubois mais il est gentil tout plein et est touché qu'une gamine cynique comme El soit juste adorable avec lui ! Oh si, elle le pensait :') mais elle ne l'avouera jamais ! Merci pour tous ces compliments,**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Sandrine Flemme.**

 **Ilfa :**

 **BAH ALORS LA OUAIS CA S EST CARREMENT BIEN PASSE. JSUIS SUPER CONTENTE POUR TOI ! Vraiment, je suis certaine que le reste s'est tout aussi passé! Je t'envoie des pets parfumé à l'hamburger de mon village pourri !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Même si Mark Gatiss m'a répondu sur Twitter B) lui et Moffat ne m'ont pas donné les personnages de Sherlock, pas plus que Arthur Conan Doyle. Jk Rowling garde les sien possessivement. Je ne les emprunte que le temps d'une fanfiction !**

 **Enjoyez votre lecture malgré la chaleur !**

* * *

Remontant l'écharpe de Gryffondor sur mon visage, les joues piquées par le vent de ce début de novembre, je lis le livre que m'a offert mon père. Appuyée contre le vieux frêne, je peux admirer le Saule Cogneur.

Merlin sait à quel point j'aime cet arbre : un truc que quiconque est incapable d'approcher, faisant dégager le moindre parasite et semant la terreur rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom.

Tiens, je me demande si je parle du Saule Cogneur ou si mon inconscient me parle de Sevychou. Je me replonge dans mon bouquin, bien informatif quant à ce qu'il faut savoir sur les familles. Des caractéristiques que je me ferais un plaisir d'essayer sur les Serpentard en ressortent :

«

l'apparition de capacités magiques avant l'âge de trois ans ;

un don précoce (avant l'âge de sept ans) pour le vol sur balai ;

une profonde aversion ou crainte envers les cochons et tous ceux et celles qui élèvent ces animaux (le cochon étant perçu comme un animal non magique qu'il est très difficile d'ensorceler) ;

une surprenante résistance aux maladies infantiles ;

une grande beauté physique

et une hostilité envers les Moldus décelable chez les nourrissons qui montrent des signes de peur et de dégoût en leur présence. » [ NDA : info trouvé sur Encyclopédie HP]

Une crainte des cochons ? Je sens que ce détail va me servir. Mais ce livre semble un facho sur les bords, je ferais attention.

À côté de moi, Neville est plongé dans un bouquin de botanique. Autant je ne comprends rien à cette matière, autant il en est doué. D'un accord tacite, je l'aide en potion et lui m'aide en botanique.

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle-t-il.

\- Mmh ?je réponds distraitement.

\- Le trio n°1 en vue.

Le trio n°1 est Potter, Weasley et Granger. Enfin, un demi-quatuor puisqu'il m'accepte dans leur groupe sans le moindre problème. Je ne veux pas m'incruster.

Le trio n°2, composé de Miss Platine, Chita et Tarzan, est plus complexe. Ils adorent martyriser Neville mais ont peur de moi. L'un dans l'autre, il reste à une distance convenable.

\- Waston ! crie la voix perçante de Ronald.

Grmf.

\- Mmh ?

\- Rogue…, commence Harry.

\- Le professeur Rogue, corrige Hermione avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Par la capote du prince Charles, si tu n'existais pas Hermione il faudrait t'inventer.

\- Le professeur Rogue m'a pris mon livre, enfin le livre « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » de la bibliothèque sous prétexte qu'on ne peut pas lire de livre de la bibliothèque en dehors de celle-ci alors que c'est faux !

\- … Ah bah zut alors, je dis d'une voix neutre. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

\- Vas le chercher ! Je suis allé le voir, il ne m'a pas ouvert et…

\- Tu es rentré sans attendre son accord, je soupire. Comment veux-tu qu'il t'apprécie si tu fais tout de travers ?

\- Attends, écoute le, Elizabeth ! s'écrie Ronald.

Tiens, il m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? J'espère qu'Hermione ne sera pas jalouse. Je lui laisse Ronald sans le moindre problème.

\- Et quand je suis entré il se faisait soigner par Rusard ! Il parlait du chien à trois têtes ! Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a fait entrer le troll pour distraire les autres professeurs et aller voir ce que la trappe cache !

Je me masse doucement les tempes, ayant l'horrifiante sensation d'être l'adulte de service. Et dire que j'étais contente de venir en pensionnat pour ne plus à avoir à m'occuper de mon père et son dingue de coloc.

Je me relève en poussant un soupire.

\- Écoute, Harry, je sais que tu es adorable, super gentil et extrêmement modeste (il rougit comme un fou) mais le professeur Rogue ne t'aime pas. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est le méchant de service. S'il voulait tuer qui que ce soit, Dumby l'aurait….

\- Dumby ? répète Neville, sans comprendre.

\- Dumbledore. Dumby l'aurait déjà découvert, il est plus malin qu'il ne laisse croire. Deuxièmement, tu me demandes d'aller chercher ton bouquin ou j'ai mal compris ?

Voilà qu'en plus d'être rouge comme une tomate, le Survivant se dandine de gêne en essayant de formuler sa phrase :

\- Mmh. Tu es la Gryffondor qu'il apprécie le plus, vas juste le lui demander.

\- Bien, mais essaye d'éviter les conclusions hâtives, je grogne en me dirigeant vers le château à grandes enjambées.

Le côté théâtral c'était juste pour le fun. J'aime le remettre à sa place de temps en temps, mais si j'exagère.

Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas l'élève préférée de Sevy. Mais certainement l'un des Gryffondor qu'il déteste le moins. Je pratiquement sûre que le choixpeau lui a dit que je devais être à Serpentard. Ou il a pitié de la famille que je me coltine.

Je frappe à la porte.

\- Entrez ! aboie la voix grave de Sevychou.

J'entre, totalement impassible et pas effrayée pour un gallion. Croyez-moi, quand on a affrontée un Sherlock sans nicotine et un Mycroft sous haute caféine, on a tout vu. Je salue aimablement mais trop non plus le professeur.

\- Que voulez-vous, Watson ? Potter serait venu se plaindre dans vos jupes ? raille-t-il.

Foutues jupes, en passant.

\- En effet, monsieur, je dis sur un ton qui se veut exténuer. Il ne cesse de se plaindre, il n'y en a que pour sa petite personne ! Je comprends tout à fait votre punition et ne remet pas en cause sa légitimité mais il se trouve que j'avais emprunté « Le Quidditch à travers les âges » pour mon savoir personnel.

Rogue se lève, plus glacial que jamais, et je me demande si lui mentir de la sorte était une bonne idée. Ça doit être le genre de personne à avoir plusieurs tours dans son sac.

\- Alors pourquoi votre nom n'y figure-t-il pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que ce mois de novembre.

\- Et bien, je trouvais cela assez humiliant de m'intéresser au Quidditch.

Merlin, Olivier pardonne moi.

\- J'ai donc envoyé Potter me le chercher, seulement cet idiot n'a pas eu le temps de me l'amener qu'il se l'était déjà fait confisquer.

Je lui lance ma grimace de dépit.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis ici : pour vous la réclamez.

Le professeur Rogue fait une grimace qui pourrait ressembler un sourire si ce n'était pas aussi cruel.

\- Miss Watson, me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

\- Non, Professeur.

Juste pour un connard absolument injuste mais que j'admire aveuglément.

\- Alors pourquoi me mentez-vous de la sorte ? susurre-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

Okay. Je croise les bras et décide de jouer franc jeu.

\- Je ne mens pas, Monsieur, je susurre sur le même ton, ayant eu les meilleurs cours auprès de Mycroft. Je souhaite récupérer mon livre pour pouvoir le lire tranquillement.

Il s'avance vers moi et je retiens ma vessie qui a soudaine une grosse envie.

\- Miss Watson, je sais quand on me ment.

\- Monsieur, si vous êtes un homme de science vous n'avez aucune certitude. À moins d'abuser de votre pouvoir, si c'est le cas nous sommes tous deux en tort et aucun de nous n'avouera ce fait.

Je le regarde, masquant ma peur tout aussi bien que Sherlock me l'a enseigné un peu avant mon entrée en dernière année de primaire.

\- Puis-je récupérer mon livre, _Monsieur_ ?

Deux lueurs contradictoires sont lisibles dans son regard : l'amusement et la colère. D'un geste brusque, il me donne le livre. Je le remercie du bout des lèvres et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Watson.

Je me tourne vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Que faites-vous à Gryffondor ?

Tu parles Charles, sa question est plutôt : _Pourquoi, par Salazar, n'êtes-vous pas à Serpentard ?_

Je lève les épaules.

\- Je suppose qu'un Serpentard aurait simplement été piqué ce livre dans votre bureau durant votre absence, un Serdaigle ne se l'aurait pas fait confisqué, un Poufsoufle aurait attendu, un Gryffondor aurait fait comme un Serpentard mais en moins bien ou serait venu vous parlez. La différence entre les Gryffondors et moi, c'est que je suis moins bornée aux clichés des maisons : j'agis comme je l'entends et non comme ce débile de Godric l'aurait souhaité.

Il me laisse partir, sans un mot de plus mais c'est clairement de l'intérêt que je lis sur son visage presque parfaitement impassible.

Sevychou, la bataille commence.

\- GRYFFONDOR GRYFFONDOR GRYFFONOR !

Je soupire, entendant les autres élèves de ma maison hurlés à pleins poumons. Si les décibels changeaient quelque chose au score, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'on aurait engagé des nourrissons en tant que supporter.

Je ne suis là que pour Harry et Olivier. Et peut-être un peu pour les jumeaux. Olivier m'a déjà fait deux signes de la main. J'ai failli hurler mais me suis contentée de lui sourire. J'applaudis mollement, ayant un peu froid heureusement qu'Hagrid fait du bruit pour six dans mon dos.

Les Serpentard jouent… bah comme des Serpentard, même si les commentaires de Lee sont exceptionnels, j'aime jeter un regard à Rogue quand son équipe fait des fautes. Je ne vois qu'une expression glaciale teintée de déception, son équipe étant en train de perdre.

Je sortirai bien mon bouquin, mais je risque de me faire lyncher. J'ai une espèce de palais mental où je me réfugie quand je m'ennuie, c'est comme la maison où je vivais avec ma mère. Je vis ma vie en version idéale, je m'y plonge un bon moment mais on tape sur mon épaule après quelques minutes.

\- Elizabeth, regarde Harry !

Je remarque que tout le monde (pour pas changer) Potter et comprends rapidement pourquoi. Son balai vit sa vie, n'écoutant même pas ce que lui demande Harry. Il est à deux doigts, littéralement, de tomber. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un doit lui lancer ou a dû lancer un sort ! je m'écrie en parcourant les gradins des yeux.

\- Là, Rogue ! s'exclame Hermione en le pointant du doigt.

En effet, Rogue fixe Harry tout en parlant. Il est sûrement entrain de lancer un sort, mes arguments volent en éclat et le regard « Je-Te-L'avais-Bien-Dis » de Weasley le confirme on ne peut mieux.

\- J'aimerais souligner que c'est un sorcier accomplit : il lance des sortilèges sans baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?!

\- Suis-moi, Ron ! ordonne Hermione

On m'éjecte complétement de cette aventure. Je soupire et croise les bras. Fred et George Weasley se mettent près d'Harry pour tenter de l'attraper. Dubois reste près des buts, n'ayant pas le choix, mais on voit bien qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie : foncer aider Harry. Les autres Gryffondor essayent de continuer le match mais ça perturbe un peu leur stratégie.

Je grogne et regarde Rogue, me demandant bien ce que va faire Hermione. Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, certes, lequel va-t-elle sortir ?

Quand je vois l'ensemble du gradin de Sevychou se lever en criant, je suppose que leur plan a fonctionné. Le Professeur Quirrel, et deux autres spectateurs tombent tant il y a du remue-ménage.

Harry arrive enfin à remonter sur son balai et fonce à la recherche du vif d'or. Ronald et Hermione refont surface quand Potter attrape la petite balle à l'aide de sa bouche.

\- Alors ? sourit Ronald. Que pourrais-tu dire pour le défendre ?

\- Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison. Dumby lui fait confiance. Je fais confiance dans le jugement de Dumby.

Ron lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Tout le monde peut faire une erreur.

\- Toi plus que lui, je conclus froidement avant de me tourner vers le terrain.

Les Gryffondor descendent en vainqueur et je consens à pousser des cris de joie et agiter débilement mon écharpe de Gryffondor. Quand ils vont dans les vestiaires, je vais les attendre avec Ron, Hermione et Neville. Hagrid est partit voir Dumbledore.

Je m'assois dans l'herbe et arrache celle-ci en attendant. Quand Potter sort, je redresse la tête vers lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- … On m'a jeté un sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Weasley sortent en se massant la nuque puis baissent les yeux vers nous.

\- Tiens, vous voilà : vous avez vu qui a fait ça ?

Je devance Ron et Hermione, évitant ainsi qu'ils lâchent une bombe qui pourrait faire quelques dégâts.

\- Non. Aucune idée.

Dubois sort à son tour et je me lève. J'évite de regarder l'expression amusée de Neville. Je le félicite chaudement pour le match.

\- Merci ! sourit-il. Mais c'est grâce à notre superbe attrapeur !

Le superbe gardien est cool aussi.

\- Olivier a raison, dit sagement George (ouep, je l'ai reconnu).

\- Oui, confirme Fred. Touchons du bois.

Aussitôt dit, ils plaquent leur main sur le visage de de leur chef d'équipe.

J'éclate de rire.

* * *

 **OD : Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle.**

 **AP : C'est moi qui trouve les blagues. Je te rappelle que je peux faire en sorte que Rusard te prenne violemment dans les vestiaires, tu veux essayer le lemon, jeune homme ?**

 **OD : Excellent la blague, très raffiné.**

 **FW : Dubois a toujours quelque chose à critiquer.**

 **GW : Excepter lui-même et son balai.**

 **EW : Il m'a fait signe deux fois pendant le match !**

 **HP : Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça d'ailleurs ?**

 **EW : C'est vraiment la seule question que tu te poses sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le match ?**

 **NL : Je savais que Rogue était un connard.**

 **SR : Un soucis, Monsieur Londubat ?**

 **EW : "Long-du-bat" pfff, trop drôle.**

 **AP : Grandis, les lecteurs ont honte pour toi.**

 **EW : Vraiment ? Je les croyais fou de moi.**

 **AP : Enfin voyons ! Ils n'ont que faire d'une sale gamine dans ton genre !**

 **EW : Alors pour qui lisent-ils ?**

 **AP : Personne. Ce sont des pauvres abrutis s'ennuyant ayant une passion dévorante pour un univers fictionnel et essayant tant bien que mal de tarir leur soif de lecture et de personnages fabuleux.**

 **HP : Mais... Tu n'en fais pas partis ? De ces abrutis ?**

 **AP : Absolument.**

 **EW : Semaine prochaine (ou demain, au choix) mon retour à Baker Street ! Vais-je me précipiter dans les bras de mon père ? Embrasser langoureusement Olivier pour lui dire au-revoir ? La suite au prochain épisode ! Laissez une review pour participer au magnifique débat "La blague, je cite, touchons Du-bois, est-elle une bonne blague ?"**


	8. Chapitre 7 (le retour)

**Chapitre 7, où il est mon Papa ? (OUI LE TITRE EST NIAIS MAIS JE VOUS INTERDIS DE CRITIQUER).**

 **Je suis de retooooouur ! Pour vous jouez un mauvais tour !**

 **Ca y est. Je suis revenue de ma colonie de vacance (à Southampton). Franchement, je vous le recommande vivement ! J'suis pas quelqu'un de très sensible mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer en partant. Je suis partie avec St-Giles junior, et c'était super ! Les monos ne parlaient qu'anglais. J'ai ^parlé Tardis avec une prof et, lors de l'excursion à Londres, on est passé par Baker Street :3. Donc, si vous en avez l'occasion, n'hésitez pas et signez à deux mains !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Les jumeaux te remercient ;)**

 **Reimachan :**

 **M'enfin, je rappelle l'air de rien que Ron et Harry ont emprunté une voiture volante plutôt que d'attendre Monsieur et Madame Weasley ;). On l'aime stupide le trio d'or !**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci !**

 **P. L. John :**

 **KOUPINE DE NULLE EN GYM. Oui, j'aimerais vraiment avoir la saison 4 pour écrire parce que le Mycbeth me manque pas mal..J'adore la vie de mes lecteurs ! Je me suis aussi traitée d'abruti donc j'suis pardonné ! *a pensé à tout* Et bien, la voilà la suite et j'espère de tout cours que tu vas l'apprécier !**

 **Agathe Snape :**

 **Je ne renie pas mon abrutitesse, très chère. Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu rapport à Malefoy et Elizabeth, pas une relation hein ! (enfin, ça je n'y ai pas encore pensé)**

 **Ilfa (j'abrège, la flemme) :**

 **J'aimerais rappeller que j'ai moi-même reconnu faire partit de ces abrutis. Et le plus important quand on est con, c'est de l'être ensemble, non ? ALORS TON BAC TRIPLE BUSE. M'enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle a failli aller dans toutes les maisons possibles :'), donc bon.. As-tu réussi à ranger ta chambre ?**

 **Dja :**

 **Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise encore et ravie que tu aimes les blagues pourries parce que je ne risque pas de me retenir :').**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Je ne possède que..uhm.. Bah juste Elizabeth... :/**

* * *

Hagrid aurait dû retenir sa langue. Il a récemment avoué au trio n°1 que le chien à trois-têtes portait l'adorable nom de « Touffu » et que ce qu'il gardait avait un rapport avec Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Depuis, ces trois idiots font des recherches et essayent de me prouver que Rogue est le méchant de l'histoire.

À regret, je dois admettre qu'ils sont de plus en plus convaincants. De toute façon, leurs histoires ne m'intéressent plus pour le moment. Si Harry et les Weasley doivent rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, je rentre enfin chez moi.

Je partage mon compartiment avec Neville et Hermione, cette fois encore. Ils se moquent de moi en ignorant mes regards furieux.

\- Oh Dubooooiiis, montre-moi ton balai !

\- Neville arrête.

\- J'adore être froide mais je peux me dégeler pour toi, Olivier !

\- Hermione, je vais te tuer.

\- Que tu es sexy quand tu joues au Quidditch !

\- Je vais le dire à ta grand-mère, Londubat. Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez gagné, je boude.

Sur ces paroles d'une grande maturité, j'en conviens, je me replonge dans ma lecture dans un silence plein de dignité. Même les excuses de mes pseudos amis ne parviendront pas à…

\- Elizabeth, on pourra se voir pendant les vacances ? demande Hermione innocemment.

J'imagine Sherlock rencontré les parents d'Hermione. J'imagine Sherlock déduire que le père d'Hermione trompe sa mère, si il le fait. J'imagine mon père ramassé les morceaux brisés de la vie privée des Granger.

\- Non. Non, non, non !

À mon exclamation, ils froncent les sourcils et se tournent vers moi avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Je …. Enfin, ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Oh… Je vois.

Le reste du trajet se passe dans un silence confortable où chacun vague à ses activités, demandant parfois la définition d'un mot (pour Hermione et moi). Plus on se rapproche de la gare, plus je sens la boule dans ma gorge augmentée. Je vais remettre des vêtements moldus, ayant enfin la satisfaction d'enfiler un sweat.

Je sors du train, partagée et tire ma malle sur laquelle j'ai posé la cage de Frodon. Neville rejoint sa grand-mère et Hermione ses parents. Je me crispe en voyant qu'il n'y a personne. Mon père n'est pas là…

Je serre les dents et encaisse le coup sans ciller. Je remarque simplement que les parents de Miss Platine pourraient eux aussi jouer dans une pub l'Oréal. Je soupire et décide d'aller faire en sorte que Londubat passe un bon Noël.

\- Excusez-moi, je dis en m'approchant de Neville et de sa grand-mère. Je m'appelle Elizabeth Watson, je suis à Gryffondor.

La vieille dame me regarde avec méfiance. Je ne me dégonfle pas pour autant. Le regard horrifié de Neville me suppliant de me taire ne me fait pas changer d'avis non plus.

\- Je suis une amie de votre petit fils, Neville. Et je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que Neville m'aide beaucoup de botanique. Sans lui j'échouerai certainement dans la branche. Et il est très doué dans les autres matières également, c'est juste qu'il se sous-estime.

La vieille dame me regarde avec méfiance, ses mains en forme de serre serrant compulsivement son sac.

\- Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année ! On garde contact, Nev' ! je souris en m'éloignant.

Quelle surprise en apercevant Mycroft Holmes, perdu sur la voie, observant froidement les élèves de Poudlard rejoignant leur parent. Un Holmes dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas très bien, n'est définitivement pas un Holmes heureux.

\- Mycroft !

Il se tourne vers moi et, débilement telle Marie Ingalls dans le générique de « La petite maison dans la prairie » je cours vers lui et fonce droit sur le torse du gouvernement britannique. Mycroft tapote mon crâne comme si j'étais un chiot sortant tout droit d'une flaque de boue. Il regarde Frodon avec dégoût. Pourtant il n'est pas sale, en plus j'ai brossé ses plumes.

\- Vous m'avez manqué. Pourquoi mon père n'est pas là ?

Je me recule et le fixe avec interrogation.

\- Enquête ?

\- Je le crains, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Je pousse un soupir et me dirige vers la sortie.

\- Watson !

Oh non. Non non non. Non non non.

Je me tourne vers Dubois, déjà en train de rougir. Je sens le regard suspicieux de Mycroft dans mon dos. Pas maintenant, j'ai une réputation à tenir.

\- Oui, Dubois ? je dis froidement ce qui contraste avec mon visage rouge tomate.

Il est dérouté. Désolé, vieux. Mais j'ai un Holmes à impressionner.

\- Neville Londubat m'a dit que tu me cherchais pour me souhaiter bonnes fêtes…

Quoi mais… Oh le traître… !

\- Mais je…

\- Bonnes fêtes ! s'exclame-t-il avant de me serre très brièvement dans ses bras.

What.

The.

Fuck.

\- T-toi aussi, Olivier, je grogne en rougissant encore.

\- Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Tu l'ouvriras à Noël, d'accord ?

J'écarquille les yeux quand il me tend un petit paquet. Mince, j'ai rien moi.

\- Je… Mon cadeau est ma malle. Ce serait trop long de le sortir maintenant, je te l'enverrai à Noël.

\- Bien !

Il m'offre un sourire sincère qui me fait rougir un peu plus puis s'en va en me faisant un signe de main. Mes joues s'enflammant, j'évite résolument le regard d'Holmes n°1.

\- Olivier Dubois, c'est ça ?

\- Mrf.

Nous arrivons aux voies côté moldu et tombons sur la petite famille Granger. Je hais déjà ces vacances. Hermione s'avance vers un nous avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous devez être le père d'Elizabeth, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Hermione Granger, une amie à elle. Elle est… un peu spéciale mais très gentille ! Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. Elle a du répondant, sourit-elle. 8 retenues en deux mois c'est un record.

Mycroft hausse un sourcil et Hermione remarque que je suis au bord de la fuite. Elle s'arrête net.

\- Oh… elle n'avait rien dit ?

\- Merci beaucoup, Miss Granger, susurre Mycroft, mielleux.

Hermione, tu vas me le payer.

\- Excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, sourit Mycroft aux parents d'Hermione.

Plus honteuse que jamais, je suis Mycroft sans le moindre mot. Je tire ma malle en murmurant à Frodon de la fermer.

\- Une amourette, des retenues et du « répondant ». Je ne te félicite pas, dit-il en sortant de la gare.

\- Mycroft ce que vous pouvez être lourd. J'ai tué personne, j'ai juste un… « crush », ai été trop insolente pour eux et leur balais dans l'arrière train et suis notamment éduquée en compagnie de deux Holmes. Je plaide non-coupable ! Et puis, je vous ai dit que vous m'avez manqué.

\- Tss.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Je grogne et vais dans la voiture avec lui. Je le regarde avec un espoir que je peine à dissimuler :

\- Vous n'allez rien dire à mon père ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Traître.

Je croise les bras et pose mon front sur la vitre en soupirant. Le pire c'est que je ne suis même pas vraiment triste, je veux juste râler. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne tiens plus :

\- Mon père n'était pas disponible, donc vous vous êtes proposé ? Je vous manquais aussi.

Il me regarde comme si il doutait fortement que je sois douée d'une once d'intelligence.

\- Non. C'est juste que l'Inspecteur Lestrade, Miss Hudson ou n'importe quelle autre personne susceptible de venir te chercher n'est pas au courant pour ta petite caractéristique.

« Petite caractéristique ».

Ouais, que je sois capable de faire danser des légumes.

\- M'ouais. J'aurais pu prendre un taxi, vous vouliez me voir.

Je le coupe avant qu'il me contredise :

\- Je vais très bien, Mycroft. À vrai dire, Poudlard est l'école qu'il me faut.

Il roule des yeux.

Nous arrivons à Baker Street. Il me dépose sans même un mot d'au-revoir, c'est moi qui dois prendre les devants et lui faire la bise.

Heureusement, Miss Hudson m'accueil comme il se doit. Je la laisse me serrer dans ses bras, la chaleur humaine m'a un peu manquée ces temps-ci. Je réponds même à son étreinte et réponds de façon vague à ces questions.

\- Ton père et Sherlock arriveront d'un instant à l'autre.

J'espère…

Je lui souris et monte à l'étage, tirant ma malle avec force. Miss Hudson a ENCORE mal à la hanche. Je parie qu'elle ne fait rien pour la soigner et ainsi rien faire. J'arrive dans l'appartement et libère enfin mon sourire débile : me baladant dans les pièces en souriant comme une tarée.

Je vais installer Frodon dans ma chambre, retire mes vêtements, enfile un jogging un pull à mon père puis vais me coucher dans le fauteuil de Sherlock. Une fois installée, je ferme les yeux et inspire de toutes mes forces.

 _Home sweet home, Elizabeth._

Je reste comme ça, au bord de la jouissance spirituelle, pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis vais manger un truc. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faudra que je fasse goûter des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue à mon père et montrer une Chocogrenouille à Sherlock.

Je me fais un thé, le plus earl grey possible, prends des nouilles froides qu'il reste dans le frigo et vais m'installer à table. Dieu, Dumby est dingue d'affamer des adolescents en pleine crise d'adolescence de la sorte. On dévale le frigo de nos parents.

Pendant que j'enfourne mes dernières cuillérées, j'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Je n'en tiens pas compte, remonte les manches du pull qui sont un peu grandes (pas totalement nain, mon père) et mange.

\- Elizabeth ? dit la voix de mon père encore dans les escaliers.

\- Peut-être que Mycroft a refusé de la prendre, lui répond Sherlock. Tu sais à quel point il a peur de ce hibou…

Je termine mon repas et me tourne vers le salon où mon père et Sherlock viennent d'arriver. Je souris à mon père et m'avance vers lui.

\- Bonjour, chérie, sourit-il.

\- Ché-quoi ?

Avant même qu'il m'ait répondu, je termine dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui en souriant en coin.

\- Salut, Papa.

\- Neuf retenues, tu te moques de moi ?

\- Mycroft est un cafard, je grogne. Et c'était huit.

\- Depuis le temps que je te le dis, grogne Sherlock. Qui est Olivier Dubois ?

Je me dégage des bras de mon père, ignorant le « Eh, c'est pas mon pull ? » et recule pour pouvoir les regarder tous les deux.

\- Huit retenues parce que j'ai agis comme une Holmes, faisant des remarques jugées déplacées et insolentes. Olivier Dubois est… Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le Quidditch c'est l'espèce de sport sur balais.

C'est au tour de mon père d'avoir l'air un peu perdu :

\- Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, 15 ans, peut-être 16.

Bon. C'était peut-être une erreur de ma part de lâcher ça. J'aurais lâché « Mon professeur de potion a un cul, oh Merlin ! » qu'ils auraient fait pareil.

\- Je ne suis pas avec !

Tu rougis et tu bégayes en sa présence nous a dit Mycroft, explique froidement Sherlock. C'est tout aussi déplorable.

Je serre les poings.

\- Moi au moins je ne suis pas amoureuse de prostituée qui m'a presque tué, je rétorque en serrant les dents.

Sherlock me regarde, outré.

\- Comment ça "amoureux" ? ose-t-il demander.

\- Papa me dit plus dans ses lettres qu'il ne te le fait croire !

Mon père sourit, presque gêné et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Voyons, Elizabeth, Sherlock, raconte nous un peu la vie à Poudlard.

Alors je m'assois et…

Parle.

Je leur raconte les cours, ma nullité en botanique, ma moyenne en métamorphose et mon talent en potion. Je décris les cheveux gras de Severus Rogue, les bijoux celtiques de Mcgo [NDA : dans les films], la taille de Flitwick qui me fait penser à celle de mon père, le turban de Quirrel. Je leur explique à quel point Hagrid est généreux mais trop naïf pour son propre bien. Et…

Je leur parle de Neville, de sa peur panique de décevoir qui que ce soit. Cette peur qui lui fait faire des gaffes. D'Hermione qui a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. De Ronald qui vit dans l'ombre de ses frères. D'Harry qui ne comprend cet engouement autour de lui. Des jumeaux incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. De Percy qui veut absolument tout faire parfaitement. D'Olivier…

Bon, j'ai commencé à décrire le talent d'Olivier au Quidditch mais le soupir agacé de Sherlock m'interrompt.

\- Ridicule.

Je souris froidement et lui tends une dragée surprise goût vomis.

\- Ils offraient des bonbons dans le train, tiens Sherlock, je dis en la lui tendant avant d'en donner une à mon père au chocolat.

Avec méfiance, Sherlock le croque du bout des dents. J'écoute avec bonheur les cris de dégoût de mon très cher Holmes.

* * *

 **EW : C'est les vacances pour tout le monde, hein..**

 **NL : On est un peu fatigué...**

 **EW : Donc, pas de super reviews de notre part aujourd'hui.**

 **JW : Sachez que la semaine prochaine on verra notre Noël..**

 **EW : Je vais défoncer Jeannette.**

 **JW : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Au monopoly. Je vais la défoncer.**

 **JW : C'est mieux.**


	9. Chapitre 8 (Noël)

**Chapitre 8 : Noël loin de Gandalf.**

 **Ah le Noël chez les Holmes...**

 **Déjà dans la "Fille du colocataire", je m'étais éclatée, mais alors là, je me suis déchaînée ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien, les miennes sont excellentes ;)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **P. L John :**

 **Pour le Mycroft/Elizabeth, je verrai par la suite, c'est possible qu'elle termine avec quelqu'un d'autre ;). Les dragées goût chocolat n'existent pas, en réalité, mais je savais pas quel goût inventé !**

 **Arya Cahill :**

 **Alors, Olivier à quatre en plus donc il est actuellement en cinquième année ;)**

 **Alioth :**

 **Ce genre de remarque me fait toujours plaisir, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé (MAIS VA DORMIR IDIOTE) et encore plus que ton père te prenne pour une folle.**

 **Wait... Quant à l'épisode spécial, je ne sais pas trop. Ca m'étonnerait mais je verrai une fois que l'épisode sera "visible" ;)**

 **Dja :**

 **Encore un autre chapitre à Baker Street eet elle retourne à Poudlard ;)**

 **Ilfasidrel 57:**

 **Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. ET BRAVO POUR TES RESULTATS BORDEL.16 en science, c'est franchement bien ! Fais pas ton Hermione, pls ! Tu t'en es tirée comme une chef j"ssuis super fière de toi !**

 **Agathe Snape:**

 **Neville,avec un peu de confiance en lui, il peut être génial.**

 **Reima Chan :**

 **Hermione s'est laissée aller et faut dire que Neville a Elizabeth pour lui remonter le moral et son estime de soi, donc bon..Elizabeth est assez imprévisible, Neville avait un peu peur en effet x)) Augusta Londubat n'est pas une tendre et elle n'a jamais entendue parler des "Waston" et très peu d'Elizabeth, elle n'allait pas devenir une Miss Hudson version sorcière ! ^^'**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Si tu penses à moi en regardant les HP, c'est que j'ai encore mieux réussi que prévu ! Voilà la suite, enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Y'en a qui s'amuse vraiment à lire les disclaimers ? Bref. Je n'ai qu'Elizachou. Le reste ne sont que les objets de mes fantasmes (sauf Rusard et Ombrage)**

* * *

J'avais laissé le cadeau d'Hermione dans sa malle : dès qu'elle avait eût le dos tourné, je lui avais fourré « Les moldus qui ont changé le monde magique » en dessous de ses sous vêtement sales. En ce 24 décembre, j'ai envoyé Frodon déposé le cadeau de Neville, c'est un Voltiflor. Une plante plutôt cool. Enfin, il parait.

Quand Frodon reviendra, je lui donnerai le cadeau d'Harry, Ron et des jumeaux pour qu'il leur envoie et qu'il reste à Poudlard. Je ne me suis pas foulée : j'ai fait des muffins aux pommes. Pour Dubois, j'ai commandé chez Fleury et Bott « Les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels : leurs jeunes années à Poudlard. » J'espère que ça l'inspirera. J'ai pu ajouter une note (qu'Olivier recevra le 25, avec le cadeau) disant « _Neville avait raconté n'importe quoi, mais bonnes fêtes quand même ! E. Watson »_

Je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre encore un moment. Les invités arriveront d'ici quelques minutes et ça me semble étrange de revoir tout le monde. En plus, Sherlock m'a avoué que Papa avait une petite amie. Je vais le lui faire payer.

Après que j'aie raconté mon trimestre, mon père m'a expliqué leur enquête en cours. Il m'a notamment expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'est passé avec Adler. C'était très instructif.

Maintenant commence la mission « faire dégager la copine de Papa ». Je mets des vêtements classes. Bon, fort masculin mais habillé. C'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans le salon, Sherlock est déjà en train de grogner de bon cœur. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui.

\- Alors, vous êtes prêt ? dit gaiement mon père.

\- John, je vous interdis de nous parler avec tant de familiarité, je rétorque froidement.

Depuis que j'ai appris pour sa copine, je le vouvoie et l'appelle par son prénom. M'en fiche, il n'avait pas à trahir le peu de confiance que j'avais en lui.

\- Elizabeth…, soupire-t-il.

\- Pour une fois que ta fille fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens, réplique Sherlock tout aussi froidement que je l'ai fait.

Face à ces deux têtes de mules, ce bon vieux John se sent obliger de rendre les armes et installe les décorations de Noël seul.

Quand Lestrade arrive, je vais ouvrir , laissant Miss Hudson avec John et Sherlock. Je prends une grande inspiration, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Un travail digne d'un oscar.

J'ouvre la porte et regarde Gregory, les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux.

\- Elizabeth comment va…. Que se passe-t-il ?!

\- Lestrade… Papa ne m'aime plus, je geins avant de retenir de gros sanglots.

Toujours sûr que ce soit Gryffondor ma maison, saleté de choixpeau ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demande Greg, un peu perdu face à ce genre de chose.

Cet Inspecteur est une bénédiction du ciel. Je me jette dans ses bras, pleurant à grosses fausses goutes.

\- Il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'auuutre !

Il tapote mon dos avec hésitation et je hoquette.

\- Elizabeth tout se passe b-… Quel est le problème ? arrive mon père.

\- Apparemment l'idée que vous soyez en couple ne l'enchante pas, reproche Lestrade.

Adorable.

\- Mais… Elle vous manipule !

Je renifle bruyamment. Greg frotte maintenant mon dos. Ce que je ne ferais pas pour pourrir la vie amoureuse de mon père. Je me recule enfin et regarde Lestrade.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir, vous m'aviez manqué, Lestrade.

Il me sourit. Je remonte les escaliers et tire très dignement la langue à mon père : bien fait. Je vais m'assoir dans le fauteuil de Sherlock où je me roule en boule en grognant. Sherlock est sur son ordinateur et grogne également.

\- Sherlock, tu voudrais bien embrasser mon père pour faire croire à Jeanette que vous êtes ensembles ?

\- Elle va bientôt le quitter, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

Lestrade remonte en compagnie de mon père, discutant manipulation et Holmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, on sonne et mon père descend avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Miss Hudson croise mon regard et a un sourire compréhensif.

\- Tes amis t'ont envoyé des cadeaux ?

\- Mmh. Oui, ils sont sur le canapé, je les ouvrirai en même temps que les autres.

Le cadeau de Neville, celui d'Hermione et de Dubois attendent sagement que je déchire leur papier. Greg les observe avec curiosité.

\- Comment s'appellent tes amis ?

\- Hermione, Neville, Ron et Harry.

\- Sympathiques ?

Sherlock et moi on le fixe comme si c'était un demeuré :

\- Absolument pas. Hermione a tué des gens, Neville adore regarder les gens mourir, Ronald est un pédophile reconnu et Harry est un tueur en série depuis ses un an.

Pour le dernier, ce n'est pas totalement faux. Je suis triste que Rogue n'ait pas pu voir que moi aussi je sais faire de l'ironie et des sarcasmes.

Mon père revient accompagnée d'une femme qui ressemble étrangement à la femme de Robb Stark dans Game of Thrones [NDA : c'est la même actrice ^^'].

\- Tu veux jouer, Papa ? Parfait. Même Mycroft ne m'a vue aussi cynique. Je vais laisser tous mes commentaires désagréables sortir de ma bouche sans le moindre filtre.

\- Tu dois être Elizabeth ? sourit-elle en s'approchant.

\- À moins que mon père ait deux Elizabeth comme fille qui ne se connaissent pas entre elles, je suppose que oui, je crache mielleusement. À vrai dire, j'ai vu des lumières et de la chaleur et je suis entrée.

Lestrade me fixe puis passe son regard sur Sherlock puis revient sur moi. Il regarde mon père en fronçant les sourcils et agite la tête comme si il avait pensé à quelque chose d'impossible.

Jeannette s'arrête net dans son geste et continue de sourire, plus crispée. Sherlock délaisse même son ordinateur pour me regarder.

\- Je vois, dit-elle un peu plus crispé. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Sherlock…

\- Quoi ? Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est juste que je vous trouve d'orée ennuyeuse et pathétique et que je trouve ça vraiment dommage de devoir passer mon deuxième Noël avec mon père en telle compagnie. On dit que Noël est le jour des deuxièmes chances. Vous avez gâché la première en passant la porte et la seconde en entrant dans le salon.

Mon père rougit de colère. Sherlock sourit en coin. Jeannette reste bouche bée. Lestrade est sûrement en train de se dire que je suis la fille de Sherlock et Miss Hudson soupire.

\- Elizabeth, dit froidement mon père. Dans ta chambre.

\- Mais P-John… C'est Noël ! je m'écrie. Pourquoi elle reste et pas moi ?

\- Parce que « elle » est plus polie que toi. Tu sortiras quand tu seras calmée.

Je serre les poings et vais chercher les cadeaux de mes amis avant de grogner en direction de Lestrade.

\- Dites bonjour à Molly de ma part.

\- Elizabeth ? m'appelle Sherlock.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il hoche simplement la tête, approuvant silencieusement mon geste.

\- De rien, je souris en coin.

\- Dans ta chambre ! répète mon père.

Je vais dans ma chambre et claque la porte. Je ferme à clef et m'assois sur le lit en gardant les poings fermement serrés. Je sais pertinemment que j'ai réagis comme une véritable peste que j'ai mérité cette punition.

Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il le ferait.

Je soupire et me mets debout sur mon lit, ouvrant le velux de mon plafond pour mieux voir la neige tombée. Poudlard doit être magnifique. Vivement que je rentre à l'école pour voir ce que ça donne en vrai.

On frappe à la porte. Je parie Olivier que c'est mon père. J'ouvre et souris intérieurement. C'est lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Molly est là, viens dire bonsoir.

\- Et je peux rester ?

Oui, un peu d'espoir s'est fait entendre dans ma voix. Mais j'ai juste onze ans, je ne suis pas encore une experte quant au cachage d'émotion.

\- Non, tu restes punie tant que tu ne t'excuses pas.

\- D'accord. Tu salueras nos amis pour moi ? je demande d'une voix glaciale.

Prenant exemple sur ce Dieu de Rogichou, je siffle entre mes dents toujours aussi froidement :

\- Et, si tu le souhaites, tu peux également saluer l'espèce de petite amie qui a l'âge d'être ma sœur.

Il serre les poings. Je dois admettre que j'ai dépassé les bornes pour le coup. Mais c'est si jouissif de pouvoir être cynique autant qu'on le veut. Échec et math, Papounet.

\- Tu vas trop loin !

\- Je suis absente trois mois, j'explique d'une voix calme et contenue. Trois mois durant lesquels tu peux la ploter autant et où tu veux. Les deux pauvres petites semaines où je suis ici je dois me la coltiner ? Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais restée là-bas !

J'ai crié sur la fin. Oui, bon, je ne me contrôle pas encore parfaitement. Je peux entendre les conversations s'arrêtées et le silence s'installé dans le salon. Super, voilà qu'on plombe l'ambiance.

\- Je pensais que tu serais capable de rester polie ! dit-il un ton au-dessus.

\- Comment veux-tu que je reste alors que, par le téton de Rowena Serdaigle, tu ramènes pour une fête de famille une femme dont j'ignore tout ?! Passer Noël sans ma mère c'était déjà assez compliqué !

Gagné. Nous sommes tous les deux furax, on s'affronte du regard, poings serrés et muscles crispés.

\- Je ne vais pas m'interdire de vivre parce que tu pourras mal le prendre !

Je lève un sourcil et croise les bras, fermant mon visage.

\- Ceci explique pourquoi tu as si rapidement accepté que je me barre en écosse dans une école dont tu ignores tout.

Il s'arrête quelques instants puis balbutie :

\- Mais… Quoi ? Non ! ça n'a rien à voir.

Je souris froidement.

\- Débat clos, de toute façon. Je viendrai donner mes cadeaux à minuit. Je ne viendrai pas saluer Molly. Ce n'est pas contre elle, j'explique sur un ton plus haut pour qu'elle l'entende. Mais je ne veux voir personne.

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et me roule en boule dans mon lit. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester à Poudlard ? Rester en compagnie des Weasley et d'Harry n'est sans doute pas si dérangeant que ça. Au moins, les retrouvailles avec mon père, en été, auraient été plus sympathiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas souples et rapides passés dans le couloir et claqué une porte. Certainement sherlock qui boude à son tour. Pour ma part, j'entame mon livre de métamorphose.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les gargouillements de mon ventre sont trop violent pour que je les ignore. Discrètement, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et, à pas de loup, me dirige vers la cuisine où une assiette de scones à peine entamé trône sur la table.

Ils s'offrent leurs cadeaux, se remerciant chaleureusement. Sherlock passe à côté de moi, revenant de sa chambre.

\- Elizabeth, va te coucher, grogne-t-il avant de descendre les escaliers.

\- Faux frère !

Ils se sont, évidemment, tournés vers moi avec un regard interrogateur. Mon scone à la main, je souris à Molly.

\- Hey. C'est cool que vous ayez quitté vos morts pour venir passer Noël ici.

\- Elizabeth, soupire mon père.

\- Laissez John, sourit Lestrade. C'est Noël.

Je vais vous épouser, Inspecteur de mon cœur. C'est décidé.

Je vais chercher mes cadeaux ! je souris de toutes mes dents avant de filer dans ma chambre et d'engloutir en quelques bouchées à peine le scone.

Je reviens et donne mes cadeaux à tout le monde, sauf à Jeannette. Une matraque pour Lestrade, une poupée vaudou pour Molly à l'effigie de Sherlock, une fausse hanche en plastique pour Miss Hudson (le vrai cadeau c'est un livre sur les herbes médicinales), un livre sur les enfants tueurs pour Sherlock et une photo de moi enfant pour mon père. Heureusement que j'ai pu aller acheter tout ça pendant les vacances. Pour Mycroft c'est un fusil/parapluie : quand on appuie sur la gâchette, il s'ouvre.

J'ouvrirai mes cadeaux sorciers quand il ne restera que mon père et moi. Mon père soupire en voyant que j'ignore délibérément sa « petite amie ».

\- Elizabeth, m'appelle-t-il. De la part de tout le monde.

Il me tend une petite boîte que j'ouvre, l'air nonchalant. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand je vois un chaton tout noir endormis, roulé sur lui-même. Ma première réaction est « aaaawww ». Ma seconde est « sérieux, tous ensemble vous n'avez su m'offrir qu'un chat abandonné ? Radasses ».

\- Alors ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Il est adorable, je souffle sans pouvoir détacher mon regard du chat.

J'ignore le sourire attendri de mon père et caresse doucement le haut de la tête du chaton, m'asseyant dans le canapé.

Je le regarde s'éveillé lentement ne prêtant aucune attention aux invités qui partent, à l'appel de Mycroft, à la rupture de mon père. Non, je regarde simplement le chaton et je souris en coin.

Avec un peu de chance, il va tuer l'horrible rat de Weasley. Je le pose doucement sur un coussin, au sol et vais chercher mes autres cadeaux.

Quand je reviens, mon père est assis dans le canapé et se masse les tempes. Je m'assois en face de lui et ouvre celui d'Hermione et sors un bouquin. Évidemment. Je lis le titre et éclate de rire, elle ne manque pas d'humour : « Les maladies mentales sorcières, comment en parler ? ».

Mon père arque un sourcil :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui tends le livre et il fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est de l'humour, Papa. C'est une amie.

Je prends maintenant celui de Neville même si je me doute déjà du contenu de celui-ci. Bien sûr, Monsieur m'offre des gants en cuir de dragon sous prétexte que j'ai réussi à détruire les miennes en essayant de voir si oui ou non le saule cogneur pouvait les détruire.

La réponse est oui. Il les a lancé jusqu'au lac et le putain de calamar géant les a chopé au vol. Tranquillement.

Je lis la note et souris

« _Si tu fais une expérience avec cette paire-là, je vais dire à Dubois que tu rêves de sortir avec lui._

 _Neville »_

Je prends le cadeau de Dubois mais, pour être tout à fait franche, je suis certaine à… 75% que c'est un livre sur le Quidditch.

J'ouvre et…

Gagné.

Je suppose que personne ne peut être parfait. Je regarde mon père et lui souris.

\- Tu as pensé quoi de mon cadeau ?

\- Elizabeth, inspire-t-il. Je suis désolé… J'ai peut-être un peu trop réagis par rapport à Jeannette….

\- Tu sais, Papa, si elle ne t'avait pas jeté, tu ne présenterais pas tes excuses. Alors ne les fais pas.

Il soupire et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil.

\- Joyeux Noël, je murmure en allant dans ma chambre.

* * *

 **JW : Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fais ça..**

 **EW : Moi non plus. J'suis un putain de génie.**

 **SH : C'est moi le génie ici.**

 **MH : Hum hum.**

 **JW : Mycroft, seuls les personnages présents dans le...**

 **AP : NON MYCROFT IL PEUT RESTER.**

 **SH : Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **AP : Parce que je l'aime bien.**

 **JW : Tss.**

 **GL : Alors comme ça tu veux m'épouser, Elizabeth ?**

 **EW : *rougit* Non, non, non...**

 **NL : Et Dubois, alors ?**

 **EW : Fête Noël avec ta grand mère et laisse moi tranquille ! Venez, Lestrade !**

 **Molly Hooper : On dirait vraiment Sherlock parfois...**

 **SH : JE SUIS UNIQUE.**

 **EW : Calm down, chaton.**

 **AP : Bref, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez d'Elizabeth version insolente ? Des suggestions pour le nom du chaton ?**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : RETIRE TES SALES PATTES DE LA.**

 **Heeeeey !**

 **Désolé, j'ai deux petits jours de retard :(. Comment se passent vos vacances ? Perso, bien. J'ai commencé "Once upon a time" et c'est parfois neuneu mais certains personnages sauvent le truc (Rumpel', si tu m'entends...)**

 **Voilà donc un chapitre que je me suis éclatée à écrire, dans le prochain : son retour à Poudlard !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, le nom du chaton :3**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **AnaaChloo :**

 **Héhé, il y a un peu d'Idiot, mais j'ai dû le changé à la sauce sorcière... Tu verras ;)**

 **ReimaChan :**

 **Harry et Ron ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Elizabeth les apprécie à ce point, ils se rattraperont l'année prochaine je te le garantis !**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **Merci !**

 **fh-seere :**

 **Le chat aurait pu être choisi, je dois avouer que j'y ai pensé ! Merci pour tes compliments, les fans de Johnlock ont du avoir quelques petits sourires niais en effet ;)**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Ooooh Bilbon c'est cool aussi ! Le mien c'est "Gideon" B)**

 **P.L John :**

 **Idiot en fera parti et Loki est pas mal non plus ! En effet, Hermione pourrait t'en offrir un. Mais, le Mycbeth pourrait être sympa aussi mais on les verrait pas souvent et ça me chagrine un peu :(. LA BLAGUE SUR LES CHANCES OH MON DIEU. Pour le coup je me suis fais rire xD. En effet, le chaton ne s'appellera pas Sherlock (elle tient quand même à la vie notre El'!)**

 **Ilfa :**

 **J'avais assez bien aimé ce chapitre. Vu qu'Elizabeth est chez son père depuis plus longtemps que dans La fille du colocataire, j'ai pu me permettre quelques folies ! ;)**

 **JaneMoriarty :**

 **Je t'imagine tellement bien entrain de faire le public :'). L'idée me fait trop rire ! Neville il pète le swagg wsh. Et Olivier bah.. Les Gryffondors manquent de subtilité.. Klervie c'est super joli bordel. Mais Elizabeth elle veut un nom ridicule, pas beau !**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci !**

 **Alioth :**

 **CHAT MALLOW. PUTAIN J AI CRACHE MON EAU. C EST DU GENIE OMG. Ouep, je m'en suis inspirée ! En fait, avant je faisais des "questions aux personnages", (ce que je ferai plutôt en fin d'histoire désormais) et j'en ai découlé les remarques des persos !**

 **Savang :**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Je ne possède qu'Elizabeth et Voldy (le chat, hein, pas le mec cruel..)**

* * *

J'ai très rapidement repris mes marques à Baker Street. Le matin, je me lève assez tôt pour croiser Sherlock et échanger des grognements avec lui, durant la journée j'ai une discussion digne de ce nom avec Miss Hudson, le soir je fais un débrief à mon père. Maintenant, entre ces occupations, je m'occupe du chat.

J'ai très hésité pour le nom. Vu que je l'amène à Poudlard, j'ai dû trouver un nom qui laisse perplexe un maximum de personne. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai appelé « Voldy ». Comme Sherlock l'appelle Idiot, ce débile de chat répond aux deux noms.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 31 décembre. J'aime bien la nouvelle année. C'est très utopique mais l'idée de pouvoir recommencer un an en mieux me séduit énormément. Mon père est parti, Sherlock l'a suivi quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai envoyé Miss Hudson faire un tour dans une épicerie près du chemin de traverse. Avec un peu de chance, elle va croiser Ollivander et se marier avec.

Misérablement, je me tire de mon lit et vais jouer avec Voldy. Je lui lance un bouchon de vin qu'ils ont but pour Noël. Pour le nouvel an, on ne fait rien de particulier. Je vais peut-être appeler Mycroft si je m'ennuie et le supplier de venir.

On frappe à la porte. La dernière fois que j'ai ouvert à quelqu'un alors que j'étais seule j'ai eu la plus belle surprise de ma vie.

C'est donc naturellement que je descends gaiement. J'ouvre la porte face à trois hommes en costumes noirs à l'air patibulaire.

\- Salut. Je peux vous aider ?

Celui qui a l'air d'être le chef s'avance, me gifle violemment au point que je vois des étoiles. J'en tombe. J'essaye de me redresser mais il me tire par les cheveux, me traînant par les escaliers.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Rah… ! Bande de sombre crétin ! Vous allez me le..Aïe !

Je me crispe et évite de hurler ma douleur. Ce serait humiliant. Alors je serre les dents, me mordant la lèvre à sang.

Ils arrivent à l'étage, l'un d'entre eux tire une chaise et l'autre m'y installe de force. Les larmes aux yeux, j'ignore le regard du « leader ».

\- Une gamine de onze ans à trois. Waouw, faites payer votre courage les mecs, je ricane bravement.

Une seconde gifle égalise le score.

\- Bon écoute moi bien, siffle-t-il en s'accroupissant pour me regarder dans les yeux. Où est le téléphone d'Adler ?

Dans le fion d'Hagrid, sombre crétin.

\- Je ne sais pas, je murmure en essuyant mes larmes. Je ne connais pas Adler, j-je…

\- Je vais le répéter, une seule fois, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais c'est le même ton que Rogue quand il voit la potion de Neville. C'est un ton doucereux qui t'avertit que la punition va tomber, bientôt. Je déglutis et regarde l'homme.

\- Où est le téléphone d'Adler ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne sais rien. Rien du tout, s'il-vous-plaît…

Ziou le courage des Gryffondors dont Rogue adore se moquer a foutu le camp. Je suis une gamine apeurée ayant encore plus peur pour sa vie que lors de son face à face avec le troll.

\- Nous allons attendre Monsieur Holmes ici, susurre le chef.

J'hoche la tête en reniflant bruyamment. Voldy arrive et se frotte contre mes jambes en ronronnant. J'évite de croiser leurs regards amusés et fixe les trous dans le mur avec une étrange fascination. Quand j'entends des pas dans l'escalier, je déglutis.

Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est ni mon père ni Mycroft. J'ai de la chance, Sherlock entre, le regard dure et haineux.

\- Sherlock…, je renifle.

\- Les larmes n'ont jamais dévié la trajectoire d'une balle, Elizabeth, me dit-il d'une voix basse en se baissant pour voir où suis-je blessée.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, ça picote. Quand il retire ses doigts, je peux voir un peu de sang. Sherlock se redresse et sourit froidement au « Man in black ».

Après un espèce de tour de passe-passe astucieux où il a fait en sorte que les deux acolytes foutent le camp et que le mec viennent le fouiller, il change la donne et l'homme qui m'a agressé se trouve au sol.

Je me lève, contourne l'homme et fonce dans les bras de Sherlock qui tapote misérablement mon crâne. Je ferme les yeux.

\- Allez, du calme. John arrive.

Je me recule, respirant bruyamment et vais m'assoir sur le canapé. Sherlock installe l'homme sur la chaise où j'étais quelques secondes auparavant, le scotch littéralement parlant puis pointe son arme sur lui.

Je prends mon visage entre mes mains. Je suis heureuse que mes « amis » ne puissent pas voir à quel point je suis ridicule. Mon père entre.

\- She…Elizabeth, tout va bien ?

Je lui souris, sarcastique.

\- Magnifique. Je me sens très bien.

\- Viens, souffle-t-il. Je vais désinfecter tes…

\- Ouais.

Je me lève, évite adroitement le câlin que mon père menace de me faire puis m'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

\- Elizabeth ?

Je me tourne lentement, contourne mon géniteur et m'avance, poings serrés, vers le mec du FBI, la CIA, ou que sais-je. Je lui enfonce mon poing dans le nez puis recule, froidement.

\- Attaquer une gamine de onze ans ? Quel courage.

\- Viens, fait mon père en me tirant en arrière.

Etonnamment, j'obéis et descends avec lui chez Miss Hudson. Il désinfecte ma blessure, lèvres pincées.

\- J'aurais dû te laisser à Poudlard, murmure-t-il.

\- Noël est une fête familiale, je rétorque. J'aime bien Neville et Hermione mais je voulais vous voir, vous m'avez manqué.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état est ton visage ? Tu t'es débattue ?

Je le fixe, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que oui, il faut bien explication à mon affectation à Gryffondor.

Il sourit doucement. On entend un bruit sourd en direction des poubelles et je vais à la fenêtre avant d'apercevoir le gars qui m'a frappé au milieu de celles-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sherlock a fait ?

\- À mon avis on ne veut pas savoir, grimace mon père.

\- Moi je veux, je réplique.

On entend des pas dans l'escalier et Sherlock attrape l'homme puis le traîne pour le remonter. Je fronce les sourcils et malgré l'interdiction de mon père, je me poste devant Sherlock.

\- Tu comptes le refaire tomber ? j'interroge avec curiosité.

Sherlock me daigne d'un étrange regard et hausse les épaules.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Je souris : mes fesses, oui. Tu es en colère. Je le laisse passer. La main de mon père se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Viens boire un peu de thé.

J'hoche la tête et m'assois à table. Il me sert une tasse de thé bien chaude. Je ferme les yeux et la boit lentement. Le Yard arrive, Greg vient prendre de mes nouvelles puis embarque l'homme. Un peu plus tard, c'est Miss Hudson qui revient, elle me sert dans ses bras et je n'ai même pas l'envie de la repousser.

Sherlock s'assoit en face de moi, yeux plissés, buvant son propre thé.

Je vais rapidement me coucher, vivement la nouvelle année. Je frôle l'éraflure que j'ai sur la joue et croise les doigts pour qu'elle disparaisse avant mon retour à Poudlard.

Quand je me réveille, le lendemain, j'entends des voix dans le salon. Je les rejoins, encore à moitié endormie et me crispe en voyant une femme avec Sherlock et mon père.

Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourcil parfaitement épilé se levant en me voyant.

\- Serais-tu la fille du docteur Watson ?

Ce que je peux détester que les adultes tutoient les enfants, mais alors quand on me tutoie moi aujourd'hui : préadolescente, c'est pire. Je serre les dents et sors un yaourt du frigo avant de lui faire face.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose qu'en tant que fille il m'aurait prévenu qu'on s'était transformé en hospice pour SDF.

Mon père me regarde et se lève, offrant un sourire d'excuse à l'autre débile.

\- Elizabeth, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Je ne prends pas le temps de négocier et vais dans le couloir avec lui. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, s'abaissant légèrement.

\- C'est Irène Adler.

\- Elle était morte, je réponds sobrement.

\- Elle ne l'est plus.

\- C'est cool. Ma mère aussi peut faire ça ?

J'ai posé la question pour l'embarrasser. Ça a plutôt bien marché.

\- Ne pose pas de questions idiotes, soupire-t-il.

\- Bref, combien de temps reste-t-elle ?

\- Aucune idée.

Je le fixe, froidement et attends qu'il me donne une explication. Quand je m'en rends compte qu'il n'y en a aucune, j'hoche la tête.

\- Bien.

Je m'approche de lui et embrasse sa joue en me blottissant brièvement dans ses bras. Surpris, il me regarde avec interrogation.

\- Je vais passer le reste des vacances chez Mycroft, on se voit en juillet, Papa.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et commence à refaire ma malle, glissant quelques vêtements moldus en plus, un maximum. Évidemment, la réponse de mon père ne se fait pas attendre : il pénètre dans ma chambre, encore sous le choc.

\- Pardon ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si, je souris froidement. Je vais aller chez Mycroft, s'il ne veut pas j'ai l'adresse de Neville et Hermione.

Ou je pourrais aller chez Olivier, je verrai en chemin. Je termine de faire ma valise et glisse Voldy dans mon sac à dos délicatement avant de me tourner vers mon père.

\- Tu n'as qu'à proposer à Irène de prendre ma chambre, je souris toujours aussi glaciale.

\- Elizabeth ! C'est hors de question !

\- Si tu refuses, je contacte Poudlard et je demande à ne plus retourner à Baker Street des vacances, je propose d'une voix extrêmement calme.

Trop calme, comme dans le film de Clint Eastwood.

J'évite de montrer que je bluffe.

Ça fait fléchir mon père, je passe devant lui et ne prend même pas la peine de saluer Sherlock qui est trop hypnotisée par sa prostituée. Cette dernière me remarque et me sourit, amusée. Elle semble heureuse d'avoir gagné.

J'incline la tête en signe de défaite et traîne ma malle dans les escaliers le plus bruyamment possible, juste pour le fun. Le seul bémol, c'est que je ne peux pas dire au-revoir à Miss Hudson et Lestrade. Ça c'est con.

J'appelle un taxi et entre dans celui-ci en comptant mes livres, j'ai largement assez pour pouvoir payer le voyage avec la valise. Je paye le voyage à cet escroc qui a fait un détour de malade. Je débarque chez le gouvernement britannique et vais lui demander l'asile politique.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes d'explication, il accepte et je peux lui donner son cadeau. Légèrement gêné, il le prend. En voyant ce que c'est, il me lance un regard remplis de dédain et de supériorité.

Je me contente de lui sourire, goguenarde. Il m'envoie me coucher. Je m'endors avec la certitude qu'Hermione va croire que mon père biologique m'a abandonné en me rencontrant. C'est quand je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit que le manque paternel se fait ressentir plus violemment que jamais.

Je fond littéralement en larmes et étouffe mes sanglots dans mon oreiller en sachant pertinemment que Mycroft m'entend. Mon abruti de père aura été champion ces vacances. Je dois avouer que je lui en veux presque autant que je m'en veux à moi d'avoir été désagréable.

Je m'endors très rapidement.

Les vacances chez Mycroft se sont assez bien déroulées, j'ai parfois discuté avec lui ministère magique et moldu, on a joué aux échecs. Il m'aime bien Mycroft, je ne traîne pas dans ses pattes mais je l'apprécie quand même.

Je suppose que les relations entre Sherlock et lui sont beaucoup trop complexes pour que j'essaye d'y remédier. Pourtant, parfois, Mycroft me rappelle Percy. Et Perceval adore Ron et les jumeaux, il ne les comprend pas. Et Ron et les jumeaux ne le comprennent pas. C'est certainement un simple problème d'incompréhension.

Tout compte fait, il est d'accord de me déposer à la gare mais je suis prête à parier Voldy que mon père y sera également. Juste pour l'ennuyer, je vais lui prouver que

J'ai des amis.

Ils m'apprécient.

Et je ferais un câlin à Dubois, juste pour l'emmerder.

* * *

 **Reviews des personnages :**

 **SH : CHEZ MYCROFT TU TE MOQUES DE MOI**

 **HP : TU AS APPELLE TON CHAT VOLDY C EST UNE BLAGUE**

 **EW : Calmos.**

 **MH : Jaloux, très cher frère ?**

 **SH : Non. Simplement le peu d'estime que j'avais d'Elizabeth est partis en fumé.**

 **EW : En parlant de fumé...**

 **SH : TAIS TOI.**

 **AP : Sinon, quel est ton problème avec le nom du chat ?**

 **HP : Voldy ?!**

 **EW : Il sait lire, merci Merlin !**

 **SR : Quel miracle.**

 **AP : Y'a des incrustes, wsh...**

 **JW : REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON SOMBRE IDIOTE.**

 **EW : Tu penses qu'en m'insultant ça ira mieux ?**

 **JW : ..**

 **SH : Idiot.**

 **AP : Tu la défends ? Aww.**

 **EW : Je remarque que je me fais battre dans ce chapitre et personne n'en a rien à fo-**

 **JW : Donc vous savez comme ça se passe : si vous voulez tuer l'auteur à cause de ce nom ridicule, c'est en review que ça se passe.**

 **AP : Love.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : retour à la maison.**

 **Pour une fois, rien à dire !**

 **Je vais bientôt partir en vacance, je vous donne les infos la semaine prochaine !**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **Hoooook ! Je l'aime ! Mais je reste fan de Rumple' x)**

 **fh-sheere :**

 **Héhé ! Heureuse que le nom te plaît, j'en suis assez fière 8)**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Pas de claque pour Elizabeth, une petite engueulade mais c'est pas John qui va la disputer...**

 **Ilfa :**

 **Toujours avec Mycroft ! Faut croire que j'ai crée un ship avec Olivier et elle :') Elivier ? Elibois ? T'inquiète, John va faire le papounet protecteur. Parce que, comme toujours, Malefoy en a parlé à son père ;)**

 **lou6015 :**

 **La voici ! Heureuse que ça te plaise. Elizabeth est encore plus que Seamus (si si c'est drôle..)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **SUPRISE. JE SUIS LA FILLE CACHEE DE ROWLING ET MOFFAT ET LES PERSONNAGES SONT DONC A MOI... xd lol ptdr. Non, je possède rien wsh**

* * *

J'arrive à la voie 9 ¾, suivie par Mycroft. Bien évidemment, vous connaissez Mycroft, je porte mes affaires seule. J'arrive sur le quai et fait un signe de main à Neville qui me repère. Je m'apprête à le rejoindre mais quelqu'un se poste devant moi.

\- El'.

Je grogne et lève les yeux vers mon père.

\- Salut, je souris l'air de rien.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! s'offusque-t-il avant de regarder Mycroft. Comment avez-vous pu la laisser faire ça ?!

Mais Mycroft n'a pas le temps de répondre, Miss Platine et un mannequin capillaire arrive. Le supposé père de Miss Platine est… Malefoy. Il a des cheveux blonds platine, je me damnerai pour les avoir aussi lisse. Il a des yeux bleus pâles arrogants et a une posture très aristocratique. Le nec plus ultra en matière de sang pur. Pour peu, je serais sympathique avec lui. Mais le visage de dégoût qu'il affiche me donne des indices sur la discussion qui va suivre.

\- Elizabeth Watson ? susurre-t-il.

Mon père oublie tout à coup qu'il est en colère contre moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Mycroft s'approche imperceptiblement. Je vois Neville et Hermione approchés pour entendre et Olivier tendre le cou.

\- Un problème ? dit Mycroft sur un ton doucereux.

\- Qui est le père de cette délicieuse créature ? demanda Malefoy père sur un ton mielleux.

Mielleux contre doucereux, je sens que ça va être… Sucré.

Si, c'est drôle.

\- C'est moi, répond le docteur Watson. Pourquoi ?

\- Il serait temps d'éduquer votre fille, suggère-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je comprends aussitôt : Miss Platine s'est plaint auprès de son Pôpa et ce dernier vient régler ses problèmes à sa place. Je serre les dents et m'avance en levant le menton.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Je sais que les Gryffondors sont réputés courageux mais ça ne veut pas dire que les élèves des autres maisons ne le sont pas. Il ne sait pas résoudre ses problèmes seuls ?

\- Sale sang de…, commence Drago.

Son père l'arrête d'un simple geste de la main et me regarde avec tous le mépris du monde. Amusant de voir que Miss Platine obéit au doigt et à l'œil, ça doit pas toujours être tendre à la maison.

Il n'empêche je suis surprise et flatté que Malefoy est assez touché par mes insultes pour en parler à son père. C'est vivifiant.

\- Miss, vous devriez peut-être… vous tenir à votre rang. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive bien des malheurs.

\- Son rang ? siffle mon père. Et je peux savoir lequel est-il ?

Malefoy baisse les yeux vers lui et lui fait un petit sourire amusé, comme si mon père était un petit être mignon disant des blagues. Faut dire qu'il est pas hyper menaçant à première vue.

\- Une sang mêlée de famille moindre..

\- En fait, je songe. Vous accordez plus d'importance au sang qu'aux capacités. Ce qui est vraiment très stupide.

\- En effet, approuve Mycroft d'une voix glaciale. Je vous suis supérieur sur biens des niveaux, Monsieur Malefoy. Parce que ma place dans le gouvernement moldu, et ce malgré votre dégoût, vous dépasse.

\- Et Mycroft est plus intelligent que vous et je suis tout aussi douée que votre fils alors que je suis une… Sang mêlée de famille moindre, je souligne avec un grand sourire.

Mon père s'approche de Malefoy, ignorant le fait que celui-ci le domine par sa taille et le regarda avec haine.

\- Si vous menacez encore une seule fois ma fille, je vous montrerai que les armes moldues sont aussi destructrices que vos baguettes.

Je regarde Miss Platine et lui murmure d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Appelle encore une fois ton père pour régler tes problèmes et je te prouverai à quel point je maîtrise bien les sortilèges.

Mon père me tire plus loin. Je salue Mycroft d'un signe de la main puis regarda mon très cher Papa.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il en serrant contre lui.

\- El' ! crie la voix de Neville dans mon dos.

Je me tourne vers lui, toute sourire.

\- Neville !

\- C'était génial avec Malefoy, me félicite-t-il avant de se tourner vers mon père. Vous aussi, Monsieur Watson.

\- Merci, sourit mon père avec un air surpris sur le visage.

Quand je lui disais que j'avais des amis. Et je crois qu'il est assez content qu'on ait apprécié sa petite performance.

Olivier et Hermione nous rejoignent, Olivier crachant une haine accumulée sur les Serpentards. Il me remercie pour mon cadeau. J'arrive miraculeusement à contrôler mes bégaiements mais suis rouge vif. Hermione raconte à mon père certaines de mes mésaventures. Ce dernier a un visage faussement en colère, retenant ses éclats de rire difficilement.

Je finis par le saluer, et j'en viendrais presque à remercier la famille l'Oréal. Grâce à eux, mon père a oublié qu'il était en colère contre moi. Nous allons dans un compartiment, achetant des patacitrouilles et des chocogrenouilles en chemin. Hermione me raconte ses vacances, si je comprends bien, elle a passé la majorité du temps à parler du château à ses parents. Neville, lui, a fêté Noël en famille et ça s'est étonnamment bien passé. Olivier n'a rien fait de spécial sinon jouer au quidditch avec son père et allé dans le Londres moldu avec sa mère.

Réjouie pour eux et baignant dans une douce béatitude, je ne peux que constater à quel point je me ramollis. Une limace.

Mais une limace heureuse.

Dès que nous sommes à Poudlard, je fonce dans la grande salle pour retrouver mes Weasley et mon Potter.

\- Mes idiots ! je dis avec amour en attrapant les jumeaux par le cou.

\- Tes muffins étaient super bon ! me félicite Ron.

\- Merci, Ronald, je souris.

Je salue aussi Harry qui me demande de me rapprocher avec Hermione, ayant de nouvelles infos à nous confier.

Il nous raconte pour sa cape d'invisibilité, pour la discussion entre Rogue et Quirrel qu'il a surprise, pour le miroir du riséd. J'écoute tout attentivement même si le passage sur le miroir me crispe légèrement.

Mon plus grand désir ?

Ma mère et mon père réunis, sans le moindre doute. Je me rappelle tout à coup que personne n'est au courant, excepté Neville, que ma mère est morte et à quel point ça fait du bien. Mais, pour être totalement honnête, parfois je culpabilise auprès d'Harry.

J'ai droit également à ces regards de pitié mais Neville et moi le laissons les assumer seul. C'est un peu égoïste de notre part.

\- Et tes cadeaux ?

Je sors Voldy de sous mon sac à dos et le pose sur mes genoux. Hermione pousse une exclamation attendrie.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? demande Harry.

Je lui souris

\- Tu n'es pas près pour savoir.

Dubois est avec une blonde de Gryffondor, je fais comme si de rien n'était mais j'ai une très forte envie de réclamer à Mycroft quelques drones.

Sur ces petites réflexions, je pique à Ronald sa cuisse de poulet qu'il s'apprêtait d'entamer.

\- Maaaaiis !

\- C'est pour ton bien, je dis en faisant la moue. Tu vas finir par grossir.

Les jumeaux me lancent un étrange regard. Ils sourient en coin puis viennent s'incruster.

\- On a peur que Ronald prenne du poids ?

\- Nous avons bien réfléchis.

\- Vous savez réfléchir ? je demande avec intérêt. Faut le dire à Mcgo, elle sera la première surprise.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais la meilleure élève qu'ils aient pu avoir.

\- Le sarcasme, tu nous le laisses.

\- Notre affaire.

\- Et dis-moi, commence l'un.

\- Si Olivier prenait du poids, sourit l'autre. Quelle serait ta réaction ?

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains pour tenter de me calmer. Ils sont gentils, mais avec les Holmes et mon père qui me chauffent les oreilles avec Olivier, j'en ai ma claque.

\- Vous êtes gentils, mais mon père et son coloc' ont pas arrêté de me faire chier avec Dubois donc si quelqu'un me parle encore une fois de lui aujourd'hui, je commets un meurtre !

Silence total. Mais je remarque que Dubois a levé les yeux vers nous. Retourne discuter avec Blondie, Olivier.

\- Et ta mère ? lâche soudainement Ronald.

Le bougre m'a posé une colle. Ce n'est pas stupide comme question, en plus.

\- Elle était en voyage d'affaire, on a skypé un peu mais je ne lui ai parlé de Dubois.

\- « Skypé » ? répète Neville.

\- On a parlé via les petites boites moldues où on peut voir des images.

Bon, vous et moi savons que ce n'est pas exactement ça mais franchement, vous avez déjà essayé de discuter technologie moldue avec des sorciers ? Moi oui et c'est franchement énervant. J'ai finis par arrêter d'expliquer.

\- Overdose de Dubois, diagnostique Fred.

Je ne sais pas si c'est Fred. Mais jai une chance sur deux d'avoir raison donc autant prendre le risque.

\- Que faut-il faire ? renchérit George.

\- Lui dire qu'Elizabeth ne veut plus de lui.

\- Il va être malheureux !

\- Trahis !

\- Mourant de chagrin !

\- Agonisant de dou-…

\- Stop ! je m'écrie en levant les mains.

Je vais tout de suite les calmer. Je vois déjà ma migraine arrivée. Je leur souris et me lève.

\- Overdose de Dubois, exactement, je dis pour les calmer. Ça ira mieux demain. Je vais me coucher, j'en ai ma claque là.

Je vais dans le parc pour voir le lac gelé, j'irais dans le dortoir un peu plus tard. Je m'approche du lac en me demandant si les êtres des eaux migrent vers des eaux plus chaudes ou sont simplement fait pour résister aux températures plus froide.

Je m'inquiète pour le calamar aussi. N'a-t-il pas trop froid ? Cette pauvre créature est quand même l'un des plus grands mystères du monde mari moldu et à Poudlard on le laisse crever de froid tranquilllou bilou.

Je regarde un peu la neige, elle m'arrive aux genoux. Bon, que fait-on quand on un parc rempli de neige qui s'offre à nous ?

Exactement.

Je me mets au travail : commençant mon bonhomme de neige avec application. Au bout d'une heure et demie, un bonhomme de neige d'environs 1m50 me regarde avec toute l'innocence et la naïveté du monde. On dirait presque Neville.

Je lui mets mon écharpe de Gryffondor et prend un bâton en guise de nez, faute de mieux et arrive à faire des bras dignes de ce nom. Je me recule de quelques centimètres et observe le résultat.

\- Pas mal, grogna une voix dans mon dos.

Je me tourne et souris à Hagrid.

\- N'est-il pas ? Les bonhommes de neige c'est ma passion.

Hagrid me sourit. Hagrid c'est l'une des seules personnes que je connais qui ne pensent pas que « gentillesse » rime avec « faiblesse ». Même si parfois il devrait essayer d'être un peu plus méfiant.

\- Bonne vacance, Elizabeth ?

\- Excellentes, je souris. Et les vôtre ?

\- Bien, sourit-il. Poudlard est magnifique à Noël, l'année prochaine, il faudra que tu voies ça.

J'hoche la tête, bien d'accord avec lui et regarde le château.

\- je le ferai.

On échange encore quelques civilités puis je rentre et vais dans mon dortoir. Ronald me saute pratiquement dessus, Hermione lui a brièvement raconté mon interaction avec Lucius Malefoy mais il veut l'entendre de ma bouche.

Je m'assois dans le canapé et commence à lui raconter, les jumeaux et même Perceval venant m'écouter. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi leur problème avec Malefoy mais ça m'a l'air assez violent.

Résultat des courses : je vais me coucher assez tard mais surtout morte de fatigue. Je m'écroule dans mon lit et me glisse dans les bras de ce pédophile de Morphée.

* * *

 **OD : Overdose de Dubois ?! Pourquoi ?!**

 **FW : On t'avait dit...**

 **GW : ...Que tu lui briserai le coeur.**

 **JW : Victoire !**

 **EW : Vous êtes vraiment gonflant. Et cette auteure relou qui pense que les mêmes blagues en boucle peuvent faire rire les lecteurs à chaque fois l'est tout autant.**

 **AP : ..Beuh... c'est pas le cas ?**

 **EW : NON.**

 **OD : On a pas répondu à ma question.**

 **RW : ELLE A DEFONCER MALEFOY. ELIZABETH JE T'AIME.**

 **FW : Il a été remplacé !**

 **GW : Ô tragédie !**

 **AP : Héhé.**

 **EW : Laissez une review, pls.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : rencontre avec le vieux fou.**

 **Heeeey !**

 **Ca va ? Donc, j'ai pas mal de nouvelles :**

 **Je pars le 17 pour Londres (héhéhé, au menu : visite des studios HP pour la 2ème fois, aller à Baker Street et l'endroit où il tourne Sherlock, british museum et tour de Londres) pour la 5ème fois et je repars le 22 pour l'Italie ! Je serais de retour le 3 septembre mais je pourrais poster mes chapitres en Italie normalement ;)**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré mais j'aime la fin. Par contre, le suivant est vachement plus fun !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **ON VA TOUTE LES DEUX AUX ROYAUMES UNIS. ON EST KOUPINE DE VOYAGE. TOI TU VAS A POUDLARD ET MOI A BAKER STREET. C'EST BEAU TOUT PLEIN CA**

 **fh-seere :**

 **Un génie des surnoms ? 8) Ouh, fallait pas me dire ça, je pense que je vais le ressortir de temps à autre ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **On voit un autre pédophile aujourd'hui !**

 **lou0615 :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! On revoit Miss Platine dans le prochaine chapitr et.. John risque là encore de ressortir son browing ;)**

 **JaneMoriarty :**

 **D'abord Maria : Tu aimes le Elbois ? Héhéhé, je vais te faire souffrire alors ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui là aussi !**

 **Giulia : Okay, pas de soucis, c'est super sympa de ta part de faire une review ! Et je suis même un peu stupide sur les bords 8). Si tu aimes les histoires de ce genre, "La saga des Sovrano" devrait te plaire (c'est ma favorite fic ever)**

 **Merci beaucoup les filles !**

 **Alioth :**

 **MAIS IL EST TROP GENIAL CE NOM. J EN SUIS DINGUE. Alors, le "Elbois", va être drôle dans les chapitres à venir, franchement je m'éclate et sa relation avec Malefoy va être amusante aussi, vous verrez ;)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Voir chapitres précédents (flemme)**

* * *

J'ai pris ma décision. Nous sommes en février et je n'ai toujours pas pu discuter avec Dumbledore. Ça m'énerve, on a deux mégas célébrités dans l'école (Potter et Dumbledore). Et je n'ai discuté qu'avec l'une des deux.

En plus de ça, les cours m'ennuient. À part métamorphose, potion, sortilège et botanique, y'a rien de véritablement intéressant. Enfin, botanique c'est surtout parce que Neville est un professeur hors-norme.

Nous sommes samedi, j'ai envoyé mes lettres, été salué Hagrid et ai fait ma sociable. Maintenant, je suis assise à même le sol, les yeux sur la porte du bureau du directeur. Logiquement, il va sortir ou rentrer, je vais le croiser.

J'ignore les plus grands qui me regardent avec dédain et ne bouge pas d'un poil, déterminée à rencontrer ce foutu directeur. Néanmoins, quand je vois Rogue qui arrive, je me sens un peu moins sûre de moi.

\- Miss Watson, susurre-t-il. Feriez-vous la manche ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Poudlard coûte cher, je réponds en me relevant, époussetant mon fessier.

Il me jette un regard plein de dédain et de dégoût. Roh, pète un coup Sevychou.

\- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, conclut-il avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Je soupir et m'appuie contre le mur, bras croisés. Au moins, on ne pourra rien me reprocher. Bon, c'est sans compter Perceval qui m'ordonne d'aller bosser, McGo qui me regarde avec un air « Je-Ne-Comprendrai-Jamais-Les-Nés-Moldus », les jumeaux Weasley lèvent simplement un sourcil mais s'abstiennent de commentaire et Olivier me demande ce que je fous là.

\- …Elizabeth, un problème ? Tu veux voir le directeur ?

Bon, il manque peut-être de subtilité mais pas de gentillesse. Je souris légèrement, je rougis moins avec le temps.

\- Oui. Je dois lui parler de quelques trucs.

\- Oh.

Il semble intéresser. Mais il peut oublier l'idée que je lui en parle. On discute du prochain match de quidditch puis il s'en va.

J'attends encore une dizaine de minutes et je vois enfin un vieil homme en robe arrivé. Le sosie de Gandalf est parmi nous. Peut-être devrais-je demander un selfie. Si j'avais des amis moldus ça donnerait bien.

Je me mets devant lui et tends la main.

\- Elizabeth Watson, professeur, première année à Gryffondor. J'aimerais vous parlez.

Il me regarde avec amusement. Il a cru j'étais un clown ? Je lève un sourcil mais je garde mon visage impassible et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Shit. J'avais pas prévu que ça ira aussi loin. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je… Mon… Oncle est Mycroft Holmes. Il m'a dit que vous le connaissiez. Est-ce le cas ?

Aucune émotion ne s'affiche sur mon visage, je le regarde avec tout le calme dont jesuis capable.

\- Il travaille au ministère moldu, je précise après quelques secondes.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré. Pour quoi ?

J'inspire, ça va se corser. Peut-être que je vais me faire virer.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi un homme considéré comme le plus grand sorcier anglais et certainement européen a refusé plusieurs fois le poste de premier ministre magique, je débite rapidement.

J'ajoute avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

\- Enfin, je peux comprendre que de pouvoir surveiller ou même manipuler les adolescents aveuglés par la renommée que vous avez dans le monde sorcier peut être extrêmement intéressant. Mais la question que nous…que je me pose est dans quel but ?

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Harry Potter ? Je ne vois que ça. Hagrid m'a dit que lui comme vous ne croyez pas que Voldemort soit réellement mort, donc à moins que vous nous cachiez quelque chose d'autre ça ne peut être que lui.

Un éclair d'intérêt passe dans les yeux bleus vifs du vieil homme. J'ai fait mouche. En plus de potentiellement les réponses de Sherlock, je me suis démarquée auprès du directeur.

\- « Voldemort » ? remarque-t-il. Je connais peu de jeunes de votre âge qui l'appellent par son nom.

\- C'est le nom de mon chat, ce serait problématique si je ne le faisais pas.

\- Suivez-moi, Miss, me demande-t-il en allant dans son bureau.

Son mot de passe est un nom de bonbon sorcier, je retiens ça peut être intéressant. J'arrive dans un bureau incroyable pleins de portraits, j'arrive même à en reconnaître quelques-uns, notamment Godric Gryffondor tout en haut.

\- Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas vous-même qui vous vous êtes posées les questions seules. Pourquoi Mycroft Holmes s'interroge autant ?

Je me tourne face au vieil homme, remarquant un oiseau magnifique puis souris simplement à Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas Mycroft, Professeur, Mycroft sait probablement, je réponds respectueusement.

Je ne le déteste pas complétement, je veux qu'on joue carte sur table.

\- Je vois… Votre père ?

\- Non, le jeune frère de Mycroft. Sherlock Holmes, professeur, un détective consultant.

Je m'assois face à lui et lui sourit.

\- Vous ne comptez pas me répondre ?

\- Si.

Il joint ses mains et baisse son regard vers moi. Je n'aime pas son regard, il est intrusif. Quand les Holmes déduisent, ils ne te regardent dans les yeux que pour te daigner d'un regard hautain. Dumbledore, lui, on a l'impression qu'il te fouille le cerveau. Genre littéralement.

\- Voyez-vous, Miss, je fais partis du Magenmagot. Ce qui correspond à une cours suprême moldue, m'explique-t-il d'une voix douce. Et, sans être premier ministre, mon avis a du poids pour le premier ministre, Cornelius Fudge. J'ai passé mes plus belles années à Poudlard, je veux faire en sorte que ce soit le cas pour d'autres jeunes sorciers. Et, en effet, je peux être certain que la plupart des jeunes sorciers suivront ma façon de voir les choses. C'est-à-dire, une ouverture d'esprit.

De l'amusement scintille dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un tyran.

Je me sens mal-à-l'aise, peut-être suis-je allé trop loin ? Je le regarde et reprends de la contenance.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai dépassé les bornes, Professeur. Loin de moins l'idée de remettre en cause votre autorité.

Il me pardonne d'un geste de la main, inclinant également la tête. Je continue.

\- Professeur, vous devez savoir que Monsieur Potter est très méfiant vis-à-vis du Professeur Rogue mais que celui-ci lui donne d'excellentes raisons d'être méfiant. Il se comporte de façon injuste.

Dumbledore pousse un soupir las. J'arque un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien.

\- Et votre avis, à vous, Miss ?

\- J'aime bien le professeur Rogue. Il est complétement injuste et n'est pas du tout pédagogue mais j'adore les méchants.

Il me sourit à nouveau de façon amusée. Il a l'air d'un gentil père Noël comme ça.

\- Je vois. Bonbon au citron ?

Pédophile.

\- Bien sûr !

J'en prends un en souriant puis me lève.

\- Merci, professeur. Je suis encore désolé d'avoir douté de votre autorité mais merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

Sur ces paroles de fayot, je sors du bureau. Le plus discrètement possible, je vais dans le parc qui malgré tout est encore sous la neige.

Je m'installe sur un banc et regarde le lac glacé avec un sourire rêveur.

Plus le temps passe, plus je me rends compte que les élèves ne supportent pas d'être seul. À part peut-être Hermione et quelques Serdaigles, je suis la seule première année que l'on peut régulièrement voir déambuler seule dans un couloir. Je me fiche qu'on parle sur mon dos ou qu'on me trouve ridicule, je les trouve stupide comme un manche à balais.

Il n'empêche, je peux voir Dubois avec la jolie blonde dans un coin. Évidemment, j'ai un pincement au cœur. Mais vous comme moi savions que j'avais aucune chance. J'ai 12 ans, il en a 15 (ou 16, je ne sais plus), faut pas se foutre de ma gueule.

Je me lève, je ne veux pas qu'il remarque que je l'observe, ce serait carrément bizarre. Je retourne vers la salle commune.

Ah merde, c'est douloureux quand même. Je vais dans la salle commune et la parcours du regard. À qui je pourrais me confier ? Personne.

Je vais dans mon dortoir et prends Voldy dans mes bras. Je le serre contre moi et caresse ses poils en silence.

Lavande entre.

\- Elizabeth ? Neville te cherche, il attend dans la salle commune.

Je retiens mon soupir, la remercie poliment et descends en gardant mon chaton contre moi. Neville se tourne vers moi, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Tu es Lon-du-bat, je réponds aussitôt.

Le pire est que je me suis fait rire.

\- Mieux !

Je l'ai changé, Neville.

J'hausse les épaules en signe d'aucune idée. Non, ça veut rien dire.

\- McGonagall a fait du Quidditch !

Je lève un sourcil.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Suis moi !

Je le suis donc, gardant Voldy contre moi en courant dans les couloirs. Arrivé face aux médailles remises tout au long du dernier siècle, je tombe sur une en particulier.

« James Potter, poursuiveur »

« Minerva McGonagall, poursuiveuse. »

Je souris. J'aime l'idée que ce sport soit mixte, même si voir des pom pom girls en uniforme scolaire auraient pu en allumer plus d'un.

Je souris en coin et regarde Neville.

\- Bien joué !

\- Hey, Londubat, Elizabeth !

Je me crispe et me tourne vers Olivier avec un sourire crispé.

\- Mmh ?

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne rougis plus. J'ai juste envie de partir. C'est fou. Il aurait dû se taper une blonde bien avant, j'aurais gardé ma crédibilité auprès des Holmes. Nan, mais le pire c'est que j'ai envie de faire une scène alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

\- Alors, tu as parlé au directeur ? sourit Dubois. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

\- Je lui ai demandé comment avançait sa relation avec Mcgo, et en fait en entrant, il était en train de la prendre violemment, je souris froidement.

Olivier perd son sourire. Je m'en fiche. Neville fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

\- Elizabeth, ça va ?

\- Très bien, je réponds. Mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses avec Neville, d'accord ?

Dubois me fixe, complétement choqué, puis bégaye quelques excuses et s'en va, encore ahuri. Neville se tourne vers moi, bouche bée.

\- Tu l'aimes plus ?

Je lui souris, malicieusement.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, idiot. Je voulais juste voir si vous tomberiez dans le panneau. Expérience concluante.

Nous retournons dans la salle commune, le pauvre Neville n'a pas l'air de s'en remettre. Il me regarde, encore choqué puis va raconter la nouvelle à Ron, Harry et Hermione.

Je roule des yeux et m'assois en face du feu, caressant Voldy qui s'est endormis dans mes bras. Les jumeaux viennent s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Alors comme ça…

\- …on aime plus Dubois ?

Je soupire, exaspérée mais hoche la tête.

\- Absolument.

\- Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots…

\- … On sait aussi qu'il est en couple.

Je me crispe totalement et lève les yeux vers lui. Ils me sourient légèrement, avec un peu de compassion.

\- On ne dira rien.

Aussi vite qu'ils sont venus, ils disparaissent. Je roule des yeux et vais dans mon dortoir sans un mot de plus. Abrutis.

Je me glisse dans mon lit après avoir pris ma douche et me roule en boule. Je ferme les yeux et prétends être morte, écoutant les allées et venues de mes très chères camarades.

* * *

 **NL : ELLE N'AIMAIT PAS DUBOIS**

 **OD : ELLE NE M'AIME PAS**

 **EW : C'est bon, j'ai 12 ans, on allait pas se marier hein -'**

 **SH : Heureux de constater que tu t'es rendu compte de ta propre débilité**

 **JW : IL A FAIT SOUFFRIR MA PETITE FILLE**

 **EW : PAPA ON ETAIT PAS ENSEMBLE**

 **AP *mangeant du poulet avec Ron* : Et même qu'elle est amoureuse de Malefoy !**

 **RW : HEIN**

 **HP : WHAT**

 **HG : IMPOSSIBLE DRAGO ET MOI ON EST ENSEMBLE**

 ***part en Dramione***

 **HG : Oh mon dragychounet...**

 **DM : Ma mione adorée...**

 ***revient normalement***

 **AP : Semaine prochaine : l'idylle de la blonde et Dubois va-t-elle perdurée ? Pari en review, je verrais qui a raison !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : les premières fois

**Chapitre 12 : histoire mères/filles.**

 **Heeeeey ! Voici l'un des chapitres que j'ai le plus aimé écrire !**

 **Je pars mardi à Londres et vendredi en Italie, donc pas de chapitre avant deux semaines, je suis désolé :/. Perso ça m'arrange parce que j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche en ce moment !**

 **Donc ce chapitre.. Je me suis bien amusée x)) Y'aura le premier baiser d'Elizabeth (que j'adore faire pour des raisons de manipulation). Sinon,**

 **/!\ On approche des cent reviews donc proposer moi un pairing en review et je ferais celui qui m'inspirera le plus ! /!\**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **fh-seere :**

 **Non, explique moi cette théorie ! Oh oui, Elizabeth a mal, mais ne compte pas se laisser faire !**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **J'espère que tu l'aimeras dans celui-ci aussi !**

 **lou6015 :**

 **Merciiii ! Oui, soit tu as Facebook et j'ai un groupe sur les fans de Sherlock où je posterai les photos, soit je les mettrai sur Internet :)**

 **mana 2702 :**

 **McGo a vraiment fait du quidditch ! Elle était poursuiveuse !**

 **Janemoriarty :**

 **Maria : MICHEL ET JANE REVENEZ PLS :(. Sinon, Elizabeth va continuer avec Dubois et ça va augmenter dans la violence...**

 **Giulia :Je suis certaine que tu chantes trèèèèèès bien ! Sinon, ça donne bien "Fred et George les grands frères". Vous les retrouverez sur NRJ 12 tous les jeudis :3**

 **Ewa :**

 **Neville dans un futur proche et Harry dans un futur moins proche ;). Mais la réponse est oui et oui !**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Malgré mon double mariage avec Sirius et Mydcroft, ils ne sont pas à moi et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de ces univers !**

* * *

Même Ronald a remarqué que j'étais glaciale avec Olivier. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas si froide que ça, je me comporte avec indifférence. M'enfin, maintenant que Dubois et la blondasse s'affichent en public, c'est plutôt évident. Il me jette un sourire plein d'excuse quand il me croise auquel je réponds par un sourcil levé style « Que me veux-tu, crétin ? ». Sherlock serait si fier.

Mais, en bonne « presque Holmes » que je suis, je comporte comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas. Olivier essaye de renouer les liens, mais j'suis pas une bonne poire. C'était peut-être mignon d'être transie d'amour mais ça devient carrément ridicule.

Hermione se lève de son lit, alors que le couvre feu est passé. Je fronce les sourcils et fais semblant de dormir. En ce moment, Hermione traîne beaucoup avec Ron et Harry. Quand elle reste avec Neville et moi, c'est plus par obligation que par envie. J'aimerais prétendre que ça ne dérange pas mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je pousse un soupir et enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai mal au ventre, c'est horrible. Ces derniers jours j'avais des crampes incroyables et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Bordel de merde…

Je me redresse en sentant quelque chose couler de mon entrejambe. Je soulève la couverture et blanchit. C'est du sang. What the fuck

Je me redresse rapidement et cours hors du dortoir. Je dois voir Mcgo. Je marche en canard et croise les doigts pour ne croiser personne, spécialement les jumeaux ou Rusard. Quand je suis finalement dans le couloir où se situe le bureau de Mcgo, j'ai une très mauvaise surprise.

\- Malefoy ?!

Drago se tourne vers moi, baisse les yeux et blanchit encore plus qu'avant.

\- … Merlin, Watson, que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Chacun sa puberté, Miss, je siffle en sortant ma baguette.

\- …Oh !

Il me regarde et un sourire éclaire son visage aristocratique.

Je le plaque soudainement au mur et posa ma baguette sur sa tempe, geste débile puisque je ne connais pratiquement aucun sort agressif. Dans le meilleur des cas, je pourrais faire danser un ananas.

\- Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit.., je siffle, menaçante.

\- Que feras-tu ? se moque-t-il. Déjà que j'ai vu tes petits copains et le lourdaud d'Hagrid, je dois dire que c'est une bonne soirée…

Je serre les dents et une idée…serpentarde me vient à l'esprit.

\- Si tu racontes à qui que ce soit que tu as vu ça, je dirais que c'est parce que tu m'as embrassé, je souris froidement.

\- Ils sauront que je dis la vérité.

Je le regarde, droit dans les yeux.

\- Sauf que je vais modifier la vérité. Tu es peut-être serpentard mais incapable de mentir sur ton premier baiser sans rougir.

\- Q-quoi ? Mon père en…

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse de façon…dégoûtée avant de me reculer et de cracher au sol.

\- Sale sang de bourbe ! Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Mon premier baiser, mes premières règles tout ça en présence de Miss Platine, je grogne en m'essuyant la bouche.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre à la volée et Minerva nous fixe, choquée. Par la sextape de la reine, elle nous a vu.

\- Que faites-vous encore debout ?!

Je baisse les yeux vers mon pantalon et elle me regarde avec compassion.

\- Oh…Je vois, allez à l'infirmerie, Miss.

J'hoche la tête et j'y vais, ne croisant plus personne. Je me sens sale, mais je pense que j'ai bien fais ça. Miss Platine est trop chouchouté par ses parents pour avoir besoin de mentir, il est frimeur et exagère certainement ses exploits. Mais si quelqu'un lui demande si il a vraiment eu son premier baiser avec une sang de bourbe, il deviendra cramoisi.

J'arrive dans l'infirmerie et vais frapper au bureau de Miss Pomphresh. Elle ouvre la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui ?

\- Madame, j'ai eu mes règles…

Je déglutis et regarde ailleurs. Son regard s'adouci.

\- C'est la première fois ?

J'hoche simplement la tête, trouvent une passion dans la contemplation du sol. Elle m'attire dans son bureau avec douceur.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit ta maman qui t'explique ça.., soupire- t-elle avec lassitude. Ta mère sera certainement déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Je lui souris, tristement, en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous savez, ma mère est décédée donc…

Elle se crispe et murmure des excuses avant de me tendre des paquets de serviettes.

\- Tiens, reviens me voir quand tu en as plus. Tu les mets sur ta culotte et tu changes toute les trois heures, environs. Tu mettras des tampons plus tard, tu demanderas à ton père de t'expliquer, d'accord ?

Je fais oui de la tête, prenant le paquet qu'elle me tend. Elle murmure un evanesco pour la tache de sang et me laisse partir, me donnant un mot si jamais je venais à croiser Rusard.

Fort heureusement, je ne croise personne et entre dans la salle commune en ignorant les commentaires acerbes.

\- Aurais encore préféré embrasser Ron, je marmonne en essuyant la bouche.

\- Pardon ?

Je tourne la tête vers le canapé de la salle commune où Dubois et sa copine sont enlacées. Je ne peux décemment pas dire que j'ai embrassé Malefoy. Premièrement c'est humiliant et deuxièmement ça fouterait notre marché en l'air.

Comment faire pour rendre Dubois encore plus jaloux ?

Je souris.

\- J'ai croisé Marcus Flint, on a discuté pas mal de temps et il a écopé d'une retenue et pas moi. J'aurais préféré embrasser Ronald plutôt qu'il soit le seul à avoir une retenue.

Le sourire d'Olivier se fige et Blondie pose sa main sur son torse.

 _Retire tes sales pattes de là._

\- Flint ? Mais c'est un idiot de Serpentard, il est pire que Malefoy, dit-il comme si je l'avais insulté.

Je lève un sourcil, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tu veux rire ? Franchement, il est super drôle et c'est un Serpentard ouvert d'esprit. C'est comme un Gryffondor version améliorée. Et, franchement Dubois, tu joues très bien, mais poursuiveur c'est vachement plus palpitant.

C'est le coup de grâce : sa mâchoire se décroche et il se lève, laissant Blondie s'affaissé sur le canapé. Je croise les bras, me tournant vers lui en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

Dépêche-toi, je dois remplir ma culotte d'une serviette moi.

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ?

\- Pourquoi plaisanterais-je ? Il est vrai, c'est d'ordre public, que j'ai été un peu trop adulé par un « amour » envers toi, je commence en faisant les guillemets avec mes doigts. Mais Flint mérite une certaine affection, il triche parfois mais c'est simplement qu'il veut arriver à ses fins. Évidemment, on peut parler du physique ingrat mais faut savoir aller plus loin que le bout de son nez.

J'ai la délicieuse impression qu'il voit ça comme une trahison.

\- Bonne nuit à vous, les amoureux, je souris sur un ton complice en retournant dans mon dortoir. Ne faites pas de bêtises !

Une fois dans mon dortoir, ma culotte remplacée, je me glisse dans mon lit et m'endors.

Le lendemain matin, je cours dans la volière avant même d'avoir déjeuner et écrit une lettre en deux temps trois mouvements.

« _Cher Papa,_

 _J'ai vécu une nuit plutôt exceptionnelle qui, je te le promets, aura des répercussions sur la liste de course à venir._

 _Devine quoi ?_

 _Je suis une femme ! (hahaha, non)_

 _Donc, j'ai mes règles. Et l'infirmière de l'école m'a donc invitée à avoir une discussion avec toi sur les tampons. Il me tarde d'y être !_

 _À dans quelques mois,_

 _Elizabeth »_

Ça dégouline peut-être d'ironie mais tant pis. J'entends que quelqu'un entre dans la volière et fait face à Marcus Flint.

\- Merlin, Flint tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

Il me regarde et lève un sourcil.

\- Que veux-tu, crétine ?

Déjà des mots doux. C'est pas l'amour fou, ça ?

\- Pour…15 gallions, tu veux bien me faire une faveur ? Pour énerver Dubois ? Et tu pourras expliquer aux Serpentards que c'était pour du fric et énerver Dubois, je souris en coin.

Il me scrute, l'hésitation se lit dans son regard mais il hoche la tête.

\- …Bien. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Entrer dans la grande salle en riant avec moi.

Il me regarde et ne semble plus du tout ravi par la proposition. Avec un sourire carnassier, je sors les gallions promis et les lui tendit. Il me fixe et hoche la tête.

\- Marché conclu.

Je m'attendais à devoir le supplier à genoux, je suis plutôt ravie par la tournure de la situation. On va dans la grande salle, à une distance raisonnable et dans un silence dénué de toute chaleur.

Dans le sens qu'on tire la gueule, concrètement.

Dès que nous pénétrons dans la grande salle, Flint me jette un regard emplis de dégoût mais éclate de rire. J'en fais autant et nous agitons les lèvres silencieusement en riant.

Les têtes des jumeaux, de Neville, de Miss Platine et d'Olivier sont tordantes. On ne doit pratiquement pas se forcer.

On fait semblant de se saluer et je rejoins mes camarades de Gryffondor qui ont l'air ébahis. Même Rogue et Mcgo ont l'air choqué.

\- Traîtresse, dit l'un des jumeaux.

Ils se lèvent et sortent le plus dignement possible, le menton haut. Olivier me fixe, la mâchoire pendante.

Ron rompt le silence :

\- Tu fricotes avec Flint ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pitié, Ronald, je ne « fricote » pas. Premièrement parce que ce mot n'est plus utilisé depuis que mon père est capable de marcher et ensuite parce que Flint est un simple ami.

Harry crache son jus de citrouille.

DU JUS DE CITROUILLE. IL FAUDRA QUE JE DISCUTE AVEC DUMBLEDORE SUR LES RAISONS QUE JE NE TROUVE PAS CE JUS EN GRANDE SURFACE. JE VAIS DEVOIR FAIRE MON STOCK POUR LES VACANCES.

\- A-ami ?!

\- C'est bien Harry, tu comprends l'anglais. Quelle performance, je souris en garnissant généreusement mon assiette.

Olivier déglutit et prend une grande inspiration. Mais Hermione le coupe dans son élan.

\- Elizabeth ?

\- Oui, Her-mignone ?

Elle baisse les yeux vers moi, ses joues s'enflammant.

\- Pardon ?

Ça va être une belle journée aussi, j'aime Poudlard !

\- Malefoy te fixe…

Je me crispe intérieurement mais tourne la tête vers Malefoy qui se crispe, extérieurement lui. Je lui souris, rayonnante et lui fais un signe de main.

\- Il est sexy, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron crache son morceau de toast et Neville s'étrange, Hermione doit lui frapper le dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend en ce moment ?!

\- Auriez-vous perdu votre humour ? je demande avec une moue dédaigneuse. Dubois, tu n'as pas des amis avec qui t'amuser ? C'est légèrement ridicule de traîner avec des gamins de 12 ans à ton âge.

Olivier me fixe, ferme la bouche et s'en va en rougissant. Je souris de toutes mes dents et le regarde partir.

Un problème en moins.

Ce que j'aime Poudlard !

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Malefoy, Flint et puis Dubois ! s'écrie Neville.

\- Elle veut le rendre jaloux ! comprend Hermione.

Sans ciller, je lève un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux rendre jaloux Olivier ! répète Ronald.

Harry et Ron me sourient et courent à la suite d'Olivier. Je me crispe et serre les poings.

\- Vous n'avez rien compris, je siffle à voix basse.

Ils ne m'entendent pas.

Oubliée la bonne journée ! Elle me paraît horrible maintenant. Je termine de manger et sors en sifflotant. Harry et Ron me sourient.

\- On lui a parlé.

\- Il sait !

\- Je vous déteste.

Ron me sourit en coin en croisant les bras. Il a changé.

\- Menteuse.

* * *

 **HP : Tu as... embrassé Malefoy !**

 **HG : Où est Ron ?**

 **AP : Il fait un infar, John le soigne.**

 **EW : Je n'avais pas le choix !**

 **NL : Tes réponses à Dubois étaient ...magiques.**

 **EW : Comme toi. MDRRRRRRRR.**

 **AP : J'ai honte de toi, parfois.**

 **JW : Moi aussi.**

 **EW : Hey !**

 **SH : Elle n'avait pas un faible sur Mycroft ?**

 **MH : Pardon ?**

 **NL : Qui ?**

 **EW : KWAAAA**

 **AP : D'ailleurs, j'ai pleins d'idées de pairings mais rien de concret... Donc faites vos propositions pour le OS de la centième review ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant une dizaine de jours (minimum). Vous pourrez trouver les photos sur mon Facebook et sur mon groupe Facebook "Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes" ! J'vous aime, z'allez me manquer.**

 **EW : Awn. Avec tout ça on oublie un truc important : REVIEWEZ.**


	14. Chapitre 13 : quand je pétrifie mon pote

**Chapitre 13 : Potter se fait déglingué.**

 **DESOLE DESOLE**

 **Alors, en fait, en Italie, y'avait pas de wifi ! Enfin, pas assez ! Et je ne suis arrivée chez moi qu'hier et ai récupéré mon PC qu'aujourd'hui. Donc la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai terminé la fanfic et la auvaise c'est que vu le programme de l'année , ça risque d'être chaud ! Donc si je publie pas pendant une semaine, ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Proposez aussi des pairings pour le OS spécial (qui sera publier après le dernier chapitre). Je ne réponds pas aux reviews cette fois et publie en vitesse, je dois défaire mes bagages !**

* * *

Hermione remue dans son lit, je plisse les yeux et me redresse pour l'apercevoir. Je vois son ombre s'agité et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sort du dortoir. Elle fait chier. Depuis qu'elle traîne avec Potter et Weasley, elle se transforme presque en inconsciente. Je passe ma main sur mon visage et attends quelques secondes avant de la suivre.

Elle a rejoint Potter et Weasley, évidemment. Je descends à la salle commune et sors ma baguette.

\- Alors, où va le « trio d'or » ? je susurre.

On dirait Rogue. C'est effrayant.

\- Pardon ? demande Harry en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tu vas encore te faire choper et tu vas encore pleurer sous prétexte que « Rogue te punit injustement ». T'es quand même arrogant, t'as onze ans, tu es fraîchement arrivé et tu te sens d'attaque d'aller chercher la pierre philosophale ?

\- C-Comment tu sais ? bégaye Hermione.

Je lui lance un regard glacial.

\- Pitié. Je vis avec un détective, tu crois sérieusement que vous étiez assez discret ? Je sais retrouver les cigarettes cachées par un soldat d'une trentaine d'année en échange de quinze livres. Vous faites une connerie.

Ronald me regarde, l'air furieux. Neville arrive, en pyjama lui aussi. Je lève un sourcil.

\- Ravissant, Londubat.

\- Merci.

\- Elle a raison. Et vous avez déjà fait perdre trop de point à Gryffondor ! ajoute Neville.

Je fais la moue.

\- Je suis un peu coupable. Voldy a pas arrêté de faire des conneries.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu aies appelé ton chat comme ça…, murmure Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment.

Hermione s'avance vers moi.

\- Elizabeth, Rogue va voler la pierre philosophale, laisse nous y aller.

…

Je les fixe en serrant les dents.

\- Faisons un pari. Je vous laisse y aller sans faire d'histoire à une condition, pour Hermione.

\- Vas-y.

\- Si ce n'est pas Rogue, tu viens passer une après-midi à la maison.

L'idée d'être seule à Baker Street avec Miss Hudson pour seule compagnie ne m'enchante pas. Et je pourrais prouver à mon père que j'ai des amis.

Et même au féminin.

\- D'accord…

\- Pas pour moi ! s'exclame Neville. El', on peut pas les laisser partir.

Je lève les au ciel, je suis si demandée.

\- Neville si c'est de la jalousie, sache que je compte t'inviter aussi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils font tomber les points de la maison.

Je pousse un soupir las, j'ai 11 ans et j'ai l'impression d'en avoir 20.

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Allez-y.

Ils s'en vont et je me tourne vers Neville.

\- Je suis désolé, Neville. Mais on doit les laisser.

\- Non je vais les chercher !

Il se dirige vers la porte et je me crispe. Je sors ma baguette :

\- Petrificus totalus !

Il s'effondre au sol, pétrifié. Je lève un sourcil.

\- J'suis vraiment pleine de talent. Je suis désolé, Nev', j't'aime bien mais t'es con parfois.

Je me baisse pour embrasser son front et remonte dans mon dortoir, en chemin je croise…

Devinez.

Exact. Dubois.

Il a l'air contrarié.

\- Ça va ?

Je lui fais la gueule mais ne suis pas dépourvue de cœur. Il me coule un regard blasé, l'air de dire « Tu-Me-Parles-Maintenant ».

\- Je pensais que ça faisait pitié de discuter avec des gamins de onze ans.

Je l'ai mérité.

\- Pas plus ridicule qu'une gamine de douze qui a un béguin pour un ado de quinze, je rétorque du tac au tac.

Faire semblant que je ne l'aimais pas m'a rendu mon répondant. Il me sourit. Je regarde ailleurs. Putain, Sherlock me frapperait si il me voyait dans cet état.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- C'est fini avec Amy.

Amy ?

Oooooh ! Blondasse.

J'ai la pudeur de m'abstenir de sourire et lui tapote l'épaule amicalement.

\- T'inquiète ça ira. Puis, t'avais plus urgent à faire qu'une relation amoureuse. Les BUSES et l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est assez.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment amie avec Flint, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis. Que ferait un véritable Serpentard (donc pas un crétin placé là sous prétexte que ses ancêtres l'étaient avant lui).

\- Non. Mais je trouve véritablement Malefoy mignon.

RAAAAAH JAMAIS DE LA VIE. AVEC SA COUPE DE CHEVEUX ON DIRAIT UN ITALIEN ALBINOS DES ANNEES 60 ACCRO AU GEL.

Je lui souris.

\- Bonne nuit.

Je retourne dans mon dortoir et m'endors assez facilement. Ce que je trouve surprenant vu que j'ai pétrifié mon meilleur ami.

Le lendemain je suis réveillée par une poigne non-amical. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux.

\- SHERLOCK J'AI PAS TES CIGARETTES JTE JUR…Professeur McGonagall ?! Et si j'étais cardiaque ?!

\- Le directeur veut vous voir, Miss Watson, répond-elle sèchement.

\- …Il a des bonbons pour moi ?

Derrière Mcgo, Hermione est limite en larmes. Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde.

\- …Harry va bien ?

\- Il est à l'infirmerie…

\- QUOI ?! HERMIONE STUPIDE GRANGER !

Je sors de mon lit, en pyjama et cours à l'infirmerie en ignorant délibérément la directrice de ma maison. J'ignore les cris dans mon dos des jumeaux « Hey, Watson, magnifique ton pyjama ! ». J'arrive dans l'infirmerie et m'avance en levant la main vers le Survivant.

Ce dernier dort paisiblement.

Tu vas pas la voir venir, crétin.

Il se réveille en entendant quelqu'un entrer et écarquille les yeux.

\- Hey…Hey ! HEY ! ARRÊTE !

\- Je te faisais confiance, sombre crétin ! Un premier avada t'a pas suffit ?! Tu veux survivre à une nouvelle mort certaine !? Je vais te tuer !

\- A-arrête !

Je le fixe et rabaisse ma main en serrant les dents. Harry a un sourire idiot.

\- Tu m'aimes bien, en fait.

\- Potter, continue sur cette lancée et je te fais bouffer tes lunettes d'hipster.

\- Mes quoi ?

Je roule des yeux et m'avance. J'allais le prendre dans mes bras. Je fronce les sourcils et m'abstient.

\- C'était Rogue ?

\- Non…

Il grogne.

Hey !

\- Quirrel.

J'explose de rire.

\- Q-Quirrel ? Le p-p-professeur qui met c-c-cinq ans à d-d-dire une ph-ph-phrase ?

\- -Il avait Tu-Sais-Qui à l'arrière de la tête.

\- J'appelle Voldy par son nom mille fois et je suis toujours une vie. Il avait sérieusement Voldemort ? C'est pour ça qu'il mettait un turban ? Et comment il mangeait ? Quand je vais dire ça à Sherlock… !

Je discute avec lui encore quelques minutes mais Minervette débarque.

\- Watson, chez le directeur.

\- Je vérifiais l'état du Survivant, notre sauveur à tous, notre Messie à lunette, notre héro divin, notre…

\- Maintenant.

Je n'ajoute plus rien et y vais, limite en courant. Elle a sa baguette en main et elle me fait peur Minerva. Son animagi est un chat. Les chats dominent le monde, vous me suivez ? Elle donne le mot de passe et j'entre dans le bureau.

\- Shit. Y'a Neville.

Il me jette le regard plein de repproches. Je me mords la lèvre puis embrasse sa joue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu m'as lancé un sort !

Je soupire et m'assois.

\- Miss Watson, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, me dit calmement Dumbledore.

Je regarde Gandalf, l'air blasé.

\- Professeur, je suis certaine que vous le savez mieux que moi. Mais je vais vous dire ma version. Je suis descendue voir le trio et ai essayé de les retenir. Mais je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas trop insisté, j'ai fais un pari avec Hermione : si ce n'était pas Rogue le « méchant », elle venait chez moi pendant les vacances.

Je souris victorieusement.

\- J'avais raison, évidemment. Bref. Je leur ai dis que j'arrêterai Neville qui, pour sa défense, était déterminé jusqu'au bout à les retenir. Ensuite je lui ai fais un petrificus totalus qui, soyons franc, était quand même magnifique pour une première année. Puis j'suis allée dormir.

Albus (ouais, j'l'appelle par son prénom) me regarde longuement puis m'interroge :

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas beaucoup insisté ?

\- … J'ai visiblement bien fait puisque j'ai ainsi prouvé que le Survivant n'était pas un arriviste et était bourré de talent, je dis dignement.

Dumbledore sourit doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? répète-t-il.

\- Parce que je ne voyais pas de bonne raison de les empêcher, si il y en avait une, vous les auriez en empêcher, vrai ?

Neville me regarde, style « Il-Va-Te-Tuer-Sur-Place ». Dumby, en effet, perd son air bonhomme.

\- Ça ne signifie pas que vous ne devriez pas aider vos amis.

Je lève les épaules en regardant ailleurs puis tourne la tête vers Neville.

\- J'suis désolé. Tu avais raison, je ne regrette pas mon geste mais je regrette avoir du en arriver là.

Dumbledore nous laisse repartir et en me dirigeant vers la grande salle, je croise Ronald et Hermione qui attendent Harry pour le banquet.

C'est le dernier banquet avant les vacances, ils vont remettre la coup des quatre maisons à Serpentard.

\- Someone like yoooouu ! I wish nothing but the best for yoouuu ! je chante à plein poumon.

\- Elizabeth ? appellee Ronald, une égratinure au front.

\- TOI AUSSI ?!

Je me jette presque sur lui.

\- HERMIONE STUPIDE GRANGER RONALD EST TON JOHN. SHERLOCK PROTEGE SON JOHN. TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT !

\- Hein… ?

Dire qu'elle est première de classe, c'est désolant.

\- COMMENT TU T'ES FAIS CA ?!

\- Jeux d'échecs géant… Celui de McGonagall.

\- … Et tu l'as battu ?

\- Ouais.

Il dit ça l'air de rien mais j'entends clairement la fierté dans sa voix. Je souris et ébouriffe ses cheveux.

\- T'es mon Weasley préféré, Ronald.

Je les plante là, Ronald et ses oreilles rougissantes, et entre dans la grande salle comme une conquérante. Entre temps je me suis habillée et porte ma cravate Gryffondor comme une gagnante.

Malefoy me lance un regard plein de supériorité. Auquel je réponds par un baiser volant. Il regarde ailleurs en rougissant.

Est-ce que c'est du flirt ? J'espère que non.

Je vais m'asseoir à table et garnis l'assiette de Londubat.

\- Mange, mon ami. Ceci est mon corps.

\- On devrait mettre plus alors, se moque Finnigan.

Je lui tire la langue.

\- Sois pas jaloux, Finnigan, je peux te faire la bectée si tu veux.

\- Gnagnagna.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

J'ai l'impression que le monde m'appartient. Je regarde la grande salle, m'arrêtant sur le ciel de celle-ci avec la sensation que Poudlard est mieux qu'une école. C'est une maison, littéralement. Le trio arrive et je ne parviens à cacher mon sourire.

Percy Weasley me regarde et a un petit sourire.

\- Poudlard fait souvent cet effet.

Je me tourne vers lui sans envie d'être désagréable.

\- Je pense que ce château continuera de me le faire de longues années.

Dumbledore s'avance. Et il se passe un truc surréaliste. IL ACCORDE 180 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR. A HERMIONE CINQUANTE POUR AVOIR PROUVER QUE L'INTELLIGENCE C'EST COOL. CINQUANTE A RONALD POUR AVOIR JOUER LA MEILLEURE PARTIE D'ECHEC QU'ON AIT VU A POUDLARD DEPUIS DE NOMBREUSES ANNEES (je rappelle que Ron a failli y crever, hein). SOIXANTE A HARRY POUR DEMONSTRATION DE COURAGE (stupide puisque Harry m'a expliqué que QUIRELL N'AURAIT JAMAIS EU LA PIERRE, le gars a failli crever pour rien !). A NEVILLE ET MOI DIX CHACUNS PARCE QUE C'EST DUR D'AFFRONTER SES AMIS (passe à la maison, Dumby, Sherlock te prouvera que c'est fastoche en vrai).

Je vois la tête de Rogue se décomposée et idem pour Malefoy. D'ailleurs celle de Malefoy m'amuse un peu.

Évidemment, c'est une ovation. Pendant le silence assourdissant attendant que Dumbledore donne les totaux, je m'écrie :

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Rogue m'a jamais regardé avec autant d'intérêt. Je crois qu'il veut me prendre dans ses bras. J'ai peur.

\- On a tous littéralement désobéi à AU MINIMUM QUARANTE REGLE DU REGLEMENT ET ON ARRIVE A GAGNER 180 POINTS. Même le professeur Rogue est plus objectif !

Je dois les septièmes années de Gryffondor sortirent leur baguette, là encore j'ai peur.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il y a des élèves de Serpentard qui ont trimé comme des malades pour gagner la coupe et vous allez laisser les Gryffondor gagner sous prétexte que « Potter est trop swag ! ». Et si il était mort ?! Vous vous rendez compte ? Quel professeur récompenserait ses élèves à courir à la mort !?

Rogue va définitivement me prendre dans ses bras. Les septièmes années vont définitivement me tuer. Je me lève dignement, retire ma cravate que je lance théâtralement sur la table et vais m'asseoir chez les Serpentard.

\- Vous me décevez, Professeur Dumbledore !

Les Serpentards sont mi-figue mi-raisin. J'aurais été une Serdaigle ils m'auraient accueillis à bras ouverts mais j'suis une Gryffondor. Je roule des yeux et sors une cravate Serpentard de ma poche.

\- C'est le dernier jour et les Gryffondors veulent littéralement me tuer. Faites un effort pour une fois.

Une fille de sixième année, préfète, sourit et me tend un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Serpentard d'un jour !

\- Yeah !

Je sens les regards de mes camarades dans mon dos, des regards assassins, je pense. J'évite d'ailleurs de tourner la tête mais jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs. Dumbledore et Minerva parlent à voix basse.

Certainement de moi.

Sevychou croise mon regard plusieurs secondes. Il incline très légèrement la tête. Je souris de toutes mes dents et lève mon verre.

Serpentard méritait cette coupe. Enfin, n'importe quelle maison, mais pas la nôtre.

Certains Serpentards, les plus âgés, acceptent de parler avec moi. Je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir et discute avec eux.

Miss Platine me jette des regards en coin. Pauvre chose, il ne doit pas en revenir que j'ai assez de cran pour faire ça.

Pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu mais pas mal comme dernier jour.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : home sweet home.**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre et l'OS spécial ! Je posterai le chapitre 1 du tome 2 dans une semaine ou deux ! Sinon, ma rentrée était bonne. Je ne suis avec aucun de mes potes mais mon horaire est excellent ! J'ai cours d'espagnol, de philo et de théâtre. Il n'y a pas d'équivalent L dans mon école donc je suis en ES ! Et vous ? Racontez moi la vôtre en mp ou en review !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **aliena wyvern :**

 **Elle a failli y aller donc bon...X)**

 **Ana Chloo :**

 **Merci pour elle ! J'espère que celui ci te plaira tout autant !**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci !**

 **Guest :**

 **L'épouser ?! John va pas te laisser faire ! Je suis ravie qu'Elizabeth te plaise à ce point et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire aussi !**

 **Arya Cahill :**

 **Celui ci est moins wtf mais y'a une interaction Sherlock/Dursley donc c'est fun ! Enjoy!**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Encore une dans ce chapitre ("Par le slip de Godric" que j'aime beaucoup). J'espère que tu aimeras !**

 **Shalimare :**

 **Voici la suite !**

 **Ilfa :**

 **C'était cool ! J'suis allée qu'une seule fois à Naples (*sob*), mais j'ai bieeeen mangé ! J'ai beaucoup parlé avec les proprios londonniens et ai fait des bracelets et des colliers ! J'ai expliquée ma rentrée plus haut (parce que t'es vachement autoritaire). Belge préférée ? Mooohn tu vas me faire rougir !**

 **Dame Marianne :**

 **OVNI ? Objet Vraiment N'extraordinarie Immense ? Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira ?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Je suis la fille cachée de Moffat et Rowling donc ils m'appartiennent. XPTDR. Nope. J'ai juste Elizabeth et elle me déteste. Enjoy !**

* * *

Dans le train du retour, je suis seule. Même Neville me traite comme une renégate suite à ma brève amitié avec les Serpentard. Je pose mon front sur la vitre froide en soupirant. Mon père me manque, Poudlard a été ma maison durant un an et elle restera ma maison pour les six années à venir mais mon père est ma famille. Et ses pulls stupides, ses sourcils levés quand il J'ai envie de lui raconter tant de choses. ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui demande. Sherlock aussi m'a manqué. J'ai pleins de choses à lui dire !

Je veux revoir Miss Hudson, c'est comme ma grand-mère. Et les cheveux gris de Lestrade ! Les rougissements de Molly ! Le parapluie de Mycroft !

Je m'emballe.

J'ai plutôt bien réussi mes examens, Neville m'a aidé en botanique et j'ai pu l'aidé à rattraper sa note en potion pour qu'elle soit plutôt nulle que catastrophique. J'ai déchiré en potion moi. Et en sortilège.

Je prends Voldy contre moi et caresse ses poils en soupirant. Stupide Elizabeth. On frappe à la porte de mon compartiment et je lève les yeux vers Hermione et Neville.

\- Oh…

Je vais leur ouvrir et Hermione me sourit doucement.

\- Tu sais…Tu n'avais pas tort. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a accordé les points alors que nous avons désobéi.

\- Et de toute façon, on a quand même gagné, se vante Neville. Donc ça change rien.

\- Donc vous allez pas me traiter comme une traîtresse ?

\- Non, sourit Hermione. Et tu m'as dis que tu comptais m'inviter pendant les vacances !

Je souris de toutes mes dents et leur donne mes coordonnées. Pour Neville, je donne direct mon adresse et les jours où je serais libre (donc tous les jours des vacances).

Quand je sors du train avec Londubat, je vois que mon père est en compagnie de Sherlock. Je ne parviens pas à cacher mon bonheur et fonce dans les bras de mon père telle la gamine stupide que je suis.

\- Papa !

Pauvre vieux, il s'attendait pas à ça. Il passe maladroitement ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, sourit-il.

Je recule de ses bras et regarde Sherlock. Du haut de son mètre 87, il me lance un regard glacial.

\- Je n'aime pas cette voie.

Je souris et me blottit contre lui, mon nez arrivant en dessous de ses pectoraux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Sherly.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Sherly, dit-il froidement.

Je me dégage (techniquement pas vraiment puisqu'il est resté bras ballant) et parcours la foule du regard. Je vois Ronald en compagnie de rouquins, il me fait un signe de main auquel je réponds volontiers.

\- Mange tes carottes, Ronald !

\- Et toi tes pomme de terre, Watson !

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui me sourit, entre ses parents. Neville me fait un discret de main. Je cherche Harry et le voit en compagnie d'un morse qui le tire par le col. Je fronce les sourcils et regarde mon père.

\- C'est lui Harry Potter…

Sherlock arque un sourcil.

\- Cet homme doit être son oncle et il déteste visiblement la magie.

 _\- Visiblement_ , répète mon père avec ce ton exaspéré caractéristique.

\- ...On va les voir.

Il y a aussi un gros garçon qui tient sa mère (le sosie d'une girafe) par la jupe. Mrs Weasley, je suppose, adresse quelques mots à Harry et Hermione regarde le supposé oncle d'Harry avec scepticisme.

Quand Harry et sa « « « « « famille » » » » » se dirige vers la sortie, je les rattrape en courant, ignorant mon père.

\- Potter !

Harry se tourne vers moi et se crispe. Hey, je vais finir par me vexer.

\- Enchanté, Monsieur, je dis en serrant la main potelée de l'oncle d'Harry qui rougit de colère en fusillant Harry du regard. Je suis Elizabeth Watson.

\- Comme …John Watson ? répète le gamin derrière. Celui avec le détective ridicule ?

\- Pardon ?! s'écrie Sherlock en arrivant.

La femme blanchit radicalement.

\- Vernon… C'est le détective qu'on voit à la télé.

\- Exactement, je souris froidement. Tu sais, Harry, tu seras toujours le bienvenue à la maison et…

\- Non, répond Sherlock derrière moi.

\- Ferme la, je grogne. Et je connais un Inspecteur du Yard qui pourrait venir voir de temps à autre comment tu es traité…

Le teint de la femme est carrément devenu verdâtre. Celui de l'homme est couleur « tomate sur le point d'exploser ». Mon père, derrière moi, comprend mon jeu. Mais Sherlock le devance :

\- Vous êtes jalouse de la magie de votre neveu, dit-il à la femme.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le garçon.

\- Toi tu as peur de ton cousin et tu es jaloux que malgré ses malheurs il soit meilleur que toi.

Il regarde l'homme, Vernon, et donne le coup de grâce.

\- Et vous, vous êtes jaloux de sa magie et sa richesse. Sinon vous auriez pris la peine de lui acheter des vêtements décents mais vous avez préféré l'humilier en lui donnant des chiffons.

Mon père serre les poings.

Harry de son côté a l'air d'hésiter entre se réjouir et prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mon regard se durci et je regarde Vernon le plus froidement possible.

\- Les monstres comme vous, le frère de Sherlock Holmes les envoie à l'autre bout de la planète. Harry mérite une famille aimante. Il mérite mieux que vous.

J'embrasse la joue d'Harry, sans vraiment y penser mais à voir ses joues rouges il ne s'y attendait pas. Pauvre enfant, je vais le tuer si je continue.

\- Bonnes vacances, Harry. Tiens, mon numéro.

Je lui écris sur un morceau de parchemin et le lui tend. Au regard haineux de Vernon vers mon numéro, je susurre :

\- Vous pourrez bien prendre le morceau de papier ou intercepter tous mes appels, je sais votre nom de famille est Dursley. Vernon Dursley.

\- Chef d'entreprise, ajoute Sherlock. De…Perceuse je dirais.

Il perd son regard haineux pour quelque chose qui s'apparente à…de la peur.

\- On vous retrouvera, je dis sur le même ton que le mec de « Taken ».

On s'éloigne d'eux, toujours aussi impassible et j'éclate de rire en sortant de la gare.

\- C'était génial ! Vous m'avez super manqué ! C'était génial, j'ai pleins de trucs à vous raconter.

\- J'ai vu ce Dubois, répond froidement Sherlock. Il est ridicule.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Tu m'as pas manqué.

Je commence à leur raconter mon année scolaire, les examens, la pierre philosophale, Voldemort, Quirrel, le banquet, ma révolution et mes amis Serpentard.

Mon père me regard avec plein de fierté et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

\- Ça nous fait un point commun parce que j'suis fière de moi aussi !

Sherlock roule des yeux.

\- John pourquoi tu m'as forcé ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas forcé, j'y suis allé et tu m'as suivis.

Je souris en coin et porte mon chat et mon hibou. Mon père prend ma malle et mon sac et me suis dans les escaliers. Je cours dans ma chambre. Merlin, elle m'a tant manquée. Je souris, pose Voldy et Frodon sur mon lit et retourne dans le salon en courant.

\- Calme toi ! rit mon père.

\- Papa, Poudlard c'est …Incroyable ! C'est génial !

\- Ils ignorent pour ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? demande Sherlock.

Je serre les dents.

\- Non. Enfin, Neville sait. Et je compte le dire à Hermione. Ah, et je les invité à la maison !

\- Pardon ? demande Sherlock.

\- Bien fait, je souris froidement en ouvrant le frigo.

Je retrouve facilement mes petites habitudes. Pendant que je sirote mon thé que Miss Hudson m'a apporté (en manquant de me détruire quelques côtes par la même occasion), je discute avec mon père sur la possibilité que Hermione et Neville passent à la maison.

\- Tu as fais signe à un roux, tout à l'heure, qui était-ce ?

\- Ronald Weasley, il est cool. Hyper doué en stratégie. C'est un peu le lourdaud de la bande et j'crois qu'un jour son rôle va l'ennuyer. C'est ppour ça que je pense qu'un duo c'est parfait.

\- Exact, répond distraitement Sherlock.

Mon père lui lance un drôle de regard puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Et ce Neville, c'est ton petit ami ?

\- Quoi ? Papa j'ai douze ans par le slip de Godric ! Et Neville est peut-être…trop Lon-du-bat.

La réponse est non, je ne me lasserai jamais de cette blague. Mon père me fixe, un peu déstabilisé et me tape gentiment l'arrière de la tête. J'éclate de rire.

\- Neville est juste un ami.

\- Et pourquoi à lui tu lui as dis ? s'enquit mon père.

\- Des partisans de Voldemort ont torturés ses parents jusqu'à qu'ils perdent leur santé mentale. J'ai estimé que son sort était pire que le mien, je réponds l'air de rien.

Il soupire et me prend la main, la serrant doucement.

\- Je vois.

Je la dégage.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Menteuse, rétorque Sherlock.

\- Papa, tu devais me parler des tampons.

En vrai, j'ai été voir Angelina Johnson qui m'a tout expliqué mais voir mon père s'emmêler les pinceaux parce que je vais devoir un morceau de coton synthétique dans le vagin me fait déjà rire. D'ailleurs, ce brave John rougit déjà.

\- O-oh…Oui. Et bien… Quand tu as tes…

\- Règles ? Le sang qui coule de mon vagin ?

Il me fusille du regard. Je lui réponds par un sourire angélique.

\- Tes règles, t-tu dois… Enfin, quand tu auras un tampon…

\- Tu l'insères dans ton vagin, complète Sherlock d'un ton détaché.

Je ris sous ma cape. Littéralement, je relève ma cape de Poudlard pour cacher mon rire.

\- Papa, on me l'a déjà expliqué !

\- Q-quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?!

\- Un peu, mais je t'aime quand même, je souris.

Il me fusille du regard à nouveau.

On continue de parler, on mange et je termine dans mon lit aux alentours de minuit. Je ne peux que constater que Poudlard me manque déjà.

Les couloirs poussiéreux, les commentaires des tableaux, l'air fouineur de Rusard quand il vous croise au détour d'un couloir, le regard sévère de McGo mais qu'elle sait adoucir, la bonhommie du professeur Flitwick, le sourire bon enfant du professeur Chourave, les yeux passionnés du professeur Sinistra quand elle parle astronomie, le murmure monotone du professeur Binns,…

Bon ok, ça ça me manque pas.

Le sourire d'Hagrid quand il nous voyait, les sarcasmes du professeur Rogue.

Et ils me manquent.

Ronald et ses oreilles qui rougissent, te donnant des indices merveilleux sur son état d'esprit. Ronald et son envie de se faire remarquer. Harry et sa gentillesse incroyable, ainsi que sa stupidité. Harry qui fait de son mieux pour être le digne survivant qu'on lui demande d'être. Hermione et son regard affolé quand elle n'avance pas sur le devoir de la semaine prochaine. Hermione qui voit son entrée à Poudlard comme le plus cadeau du monde. Les jumeaux et leurs blagues incessantes. Les jumeaux qui n'ont qu'eux et Lee Jordan comme amis. Olivier et ses yeux qui s'éclairent quand il parle du quidditch. Olivier qui a essayé de ne pas me faire du mal. Hagrid et sa naïveté, il essaye toujours de satisfaire Dumbledore. Hagrid dont on ne peut s'empêcher de trouver attachant. Et puis, Neville.

Neville qui n'en revient pas d'être un sorcier. Neville qui veut rendre sa grand-mère fière mais qui ne se sent bien qu'en botanique. Neville qui m'oblige à travailler.

Je n'en reviens pas.

Je deviens niaise. Dumbledore, sale pédophile, qu'est-ce que toi et ton école m'avez-vous fait ?

* * *

 **Reviews des personnages :**

 **EW : Beurk. Cette fin est niaise.**

 **NL : C'est mignon.**

 **HG : Tu vas me manquer aussi.**

 **HP : J'suis pas stupide !**

 **RW : Mes oreilles rougissent pas !**

 **SH : Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou t'a fait.**

 **AP : A la fin t'es toujours célib ma grande.**

 **EW : J'ai 12 ans.**

 **JW : Exactement. On va se calmer.**

 **EW : Dans l'OS spécial je vais la foutre avec Malefoy.**

 **JW : PARDON ?!**

 **EW : QUOIIIII**

 **DM : JE REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT.**

 **AP : M'en fiche vous êtes à moi.**

 **MH : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée ne me plaît pas...**

 **AP : Moi je sais.**

 **MH : Ah oui ?**

 **AP : Ouep. Bref, je posterai "Une fangirl, un Potter et un gros serpent" d'ici une semaine voire deux !**

 **EW : Flemmarde.**

 **AP : Absolument.**

 **HP : Si vous voulez que Sherlock vienne encore déduire des choses sur mon oncle, faites le savoir !**

 **VD : Pitié, non...**

* * *

 **OS spécial : Malefoy/Elizabeth (parce que ça me fait rire). Ils ont 16 ans dans le OS !**

Je prends à droite au détour d'un couloir, relisant une recette de potion avec précipitation. Je ne veux pas encore raté une interrogation. J'adore Neville mais avoir son niveau en potion n'est pas quelque chose qui m'enchante.

\- Hey, Watson !

Je serre les dents. Encore Miss Platine. Je ne tourne même pas la tête et accélère le pas. Une course poursuite dans un château, c'est pas hyper classe mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Il attrape mon poignet me tire dans les toilettes du second étage. Celle avec Mimie Geignarde. Super.

Je dégage mon poignet et lève les yeux vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

\- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

\- Tu m'évites, remarque-t-il simplement en se plaçant devant moi pour ne pas que je parte.

La silhouette fantomatique de Mimie Geignarde se place près de nous et son visage juvénile sourit avec enchantement.

Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Des ragots croustillants.., minaude-t-elle d'une voix suraigue.

\- Ferme la, fantôme, siffle Malefoy en tournant la tête vers lui.

Je renifle avec dédain.

\- Tu parles à tous le monde comme si ils étaient tes sous fifres, même aux fantômes !

Il écarquille les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir parce que je parle mal à... _elle_?!

Mimie Geignarde pousse un cri strident et fonce dans une cuvette en sanglotant. On se retrouve pleins d'eau. Je lève les au ciel.

\- Non. Pour la conséquence du geste, je réponds froidement.

\- Watson, arrête, ça en devient ridicule. J'ai ju...

\- Mit un objet de magie noire dans les toilettes pour que Katie Bell tombe dessus. Tu as la marque. Harry l'a entendu.

\- Ce Potter..., répète-t-il avec haine.

\- Tu me dégoûtes.

Je me dirige vers la sortie mais il m'attrape le poignet. Il pose son autre main sur ma nuque et m'oblige à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'embrasse avec... mélancolie. C'est un espèce de baiser d'adieu, celui du condamné. Il me relâche ensuite et sort sans un mot de plus.


End file.
